Destiny
by Lidocaina
Summary: The story starts few weeks after the last season final of Grey'a anatomy... After a fight with Meredith, Derek decides to go home and to start a new life... Addek of course. Sorry summary sucks
1. Chapter 1

**Destiny**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seattle – casa di Meredith

"Ora basta! Non hai il diritto di parlare di cose che non conosci o del mio matrimonio. Sono stato sposato12 anni con quella donna, merita almeno un po' di rispetto, nonostante quello che tu puoi pensare è una brava persona, un bravo medico!"

"Se non sbaglio eri tu quello che la chiamava Satana…"

"… Non fare la bambina Meredith!"

"Che cosa?!... Allora tu smettila di mettere la tua ex moglie su un piedistallo!"

"Meredith conosco Addison da tanto tempo, dai tempi dell'università, non puoi dare di matto solo perché hai letto quel biglietto…"

"Tu dici che mi ami? Allora butta quel dannato biglietto!"

"Dovresti avere un po' di rispetto per i miei sentimenti, non hai il diritto di arrabbiarti, né di giudicare o di offendere le persone che voglio bene. Detto questo non butterò assolutamente nulla, né tantomeno quel biglietto. Sono i miei ricordi Meredith, non si cancellano 15 anni con una persona, anche se hai deciso di ricominciare una nuova vita"

"Una nuova vita, Derek? Ti ricordo che noi siamo sposati!"

"Tecnicamente no Mer, abbiamo scritto i nostri voti su un post-it, siamo una coppia, conviviamo, ma non siamo sposati. Io ed Addie invece lo siamo stati, e ti assicuro che la maggior parte degli anni che abbiamo passato insieme sono stati felici, anzi, entusiasmanti…"

"Addie? Adesso è Addie?!... Ho sentito abbastanza Derek, esci da casa mia!"

E' assurdo, questo comportamento è assolutamente assurdo e ingiustificabile, pensava Derek, dopotutto cos'era successo di tanto tremendo, Meredith aveva solo trovato un vecchio biglietto di auguri, mentre sfogliava il suo manuale di neurochirurgia, non c'era motivo di fare in quel modo.

Così prese la sua giacca e il biglietto incriminato e uscì di casa per fare due passi, aspettando che la giovane specializzanda calmasse i suoi nervi.

Era da tanto che non vedeva quel biglietto, però quando lo guardò fu pervaso da una grande tenerezza. Era un biglietto dei peanuts, lui ed Addison li adoravano, lui si sentiva Charlie Brown e lei era la sua ragazzina dai capelli rossi. Apri il biglietto e finalmente dopo tanto tempo lo lesse.

C'era scritta una poesia di Nazim Hikmet

"_Il più bello dei mari  
è quello che non navigammo.  
Il più bello dei nostri figli  
non è ancora cresciuto.  
Il più belli dei nostri giorni  
non li abbiamo ancora vissuti.  
E quello  
che vorrei dirti di più bello  
non te l'ho ancora detto"_

Era il biglietto che Addison gli aveva scritto per il loro primo anniversario di matrimonio, erano innamorati a quel tempo e, come tanti giovani, pensavano che il loro amore sarebbe durato per sempre.

Rileggendo quel biglietto Derek, si sentì improvvisamente come svegliato da un lungo sonno, come poteva aver gettato via così il suo matrimonio. Quando aveva scelto Addison, lo aveva fatto senza la minima convinzione, quasi come se volesse punirla. In quel momento Derek si sentì male ripensando a come l'aveva trattata in quei mesi a Seattle, non voleva darle una seconda chance, voleva solo ferirla, e si sa, che più dell'odio quello che riesce a ferire di più è l'indifferenza, soprattutto quando chi è indifferente è la persona che più ami al mondo, e lui era convinto che Addison fosse ancora innamorata di lui. Non lo avrebbe messo in una piccola scatolina e reso insignificante se non fosse ancora innamorata di lui.

Forse avere regalato il suo matrimonio con Meredith ad Izzie e Alex non era stata una idea così cattiva, forse sposare Meredith sarebbe stato solo il suo ennesimo errore, e poi Izzie aveva organizzato quel matrimonio come se fosse il suo, nonstante il tumore, la chemioterapia, il dolore e la nausea. Si, per una volta dopo tanto tempo, Derek aveva fatto la cosa giusta, e anche Meredith non sembrava così dispiaciuta, quello non era il suo matrimonio, lei non avrebbe mai camminato per la navata della chiesa al suono della marcia nuziale, era perlopiù una ragazza da matrimonio a Las Vegas.

Pensando a Meredith in quel momento cercò di focalizzarsi su quello che amava di più della ragazza, e improvvisamente ricordo le parole di Addison 'Lei è l'anti-Addison, era quello di cui avevi bisogno', forse Addie aveva ragione, con Meredith non doveva confrontarsi ogni giorno, il loro non era un rapporto paritario, lui era un chirurgo affermato, un neurochirurgo, un bell'uomo pieno di fascino, inoltre, era il suo capo, e questo lo faceva apparire come un Dio, una favola, non a caso il suo nickname era proprio McDreamy. Ma per Addison lui non era tutto questo, era il suo compagno di viaggio, il suo amico, il suo amore. Già il suo amore…

Derek tornò a casa, ormai era sera, non si stupì di non trovare nessuno, probabilmente Meredith era con gli altri ragazzi a bere qualcosa da Joe. Improvvisamente pensò che quello non era il suo posto, gli Stati Uniti non erano il suo posto, forse New York, la sua città natale, lo era, ma il posto che veramente chiamava casa era uno solo, Roma. Era lì che si era trasferito dopo la morte di suo padre, lui era il più piccolo e il più vulnerabile dei suo fratelli, sua madre era distrutta, così suo zio Alfredo, il fratello piccolo di sua madre (ben 10 anni di differenza), decise che la cosa migliore da fare era distrarre il bambino, e offrì a sua sorella Carolyne (il nome alla anagrafe era Carolina, ma la madre di Derek aveva deciso di americanizzare il suo nome, quasi come se volesse nascondere le sue origini, chissà perché si era sempre chiesto Derek, il nonno è un professore di latino e greco in pensione e lo zio è un bravo magistrato, non aveva molto di cui vergognarsi) di badare per un po' al piccolo Derek insieme all'aiuto dei nonni e della sua giovane moglie Eleonora. Quella che per Derek doveva essere un vacanza estiva ben presto si trasformò in una vita, Derek era felice a Roma e sua madre questo non poteva negarlo, così decise che la cosa migliore da fare era affidare il bambino a suo fratello e ai suoi genitori. Si, Roma era sicuramente la sua città, era lì che aveva studiato, elementari, medie, superiori e infine la laurea in medicina e chirurgia! Pensando alla sua vita, Derek decise di impacchettare le sue cose, perlopiù vestiti e libri e di lasciare la casa di Meredith.

Quella sera tornò alla sua roulotte, domani l'avrebbe venduta, insieme a quella proprietà sterminata che doveva significare l'inizio della sua nuova vita, ma che in verità non significava proprio nulla, 'santo cielo, pensò tra sé e sé, potevo almeno lottare per la brownstone in New York'. Domani avrebbe rassegnato le sue dimissioni a Richard e poi sarebbe volato a Roma, senza dire nulla a nessuno.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seattle Grace Hospital

"Derek che significa quella lettera di dimissioni sulla mia scrivania??!!"

"Come che significa, Richard? Mi sembra molto chiaro…"

"Che cosa hai intenzione di fare? Derek, hai ricevuto delle offerte migliori da altri ospedali del Paese? Sai quanto ti pago…"

"Non è per i soldi e non ho ricevuto altre offerte di lavoro, voglio solo tornare a casa…"

"A New York?"

"Ciao Richard, è stato un piacere lavorare con te, ti ringrazio per la grande fiducia che hai riposto in me, mi mancherai…"

Nel giro di poche ore Derek si ritrovò su un aereo, destinazione Roma.

Sapeva che le cose non erano perfette in Italia e che non avrebbe mai avuto uno stipendio alto come quello che aveva al Seattle Grace, ma non gli dispiaceva……

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roma

"Accidenti che caldo spaventoso!" Disse Derek al tassista

"Signò stamo a Roma ed è giugno. Dove la porto?"

Derek diede l'indirizzo al tassista e dopo quasi un'ora di traffico arrivò finalmente a casa.

Lui e Addison avevano a Roma una casa piccola ma molto carina, non enorme come la loro brownstone di NYC, ma sicuramente confortevole. Era proprio qui che avevano passato i loro 5 anni di specializzazione, forse gli anni più felici del loro matrimonio, sicuramente Meredith non avrebbe sopportato l'idea di lui e Addison felici, eppure era così. Aprendo la porta Derek ricordò l'ultima volta che era stato in quella casa, i piccoli gesti quotidiani e insignificanti, quelli che più rimpiangi quando chiudi una storia con una persona, perché sono quelli che fanno parte della tua routine e della tua vita.

Dopo avere sistemato le valige e i suoi vestiti, Derek prese il telefono e chiamò la sua migliore amica

"Harrison (era così che chiamava la sua migliore amica Alessandra)!!! Coma stai?"

"Incasinata, come sempre, oggi c'è l'inferno al pronto soccorso ostetrico… Da quale parte del mondo chiami, 'cretino'?"

"Dalla città eterna, sono a Roma…"

"Ma dai, sei serio?? Pensavo ti piacesse vivere nel bosco, insieme ai tuoi simili, gli alci! (sottile riferimento alle corna…)" Derek rise pensando agli alci "Già, ma avevo bisogno di tornare alla civiltà"

"Intendi Roma??!! Hai mai preso il raccordo anulare dopo le 7 di sera, ce mòri de vecchiaia!"

"Hai impegni per stasera?" Chiese Derek "pensavo di fare pizza e Risiko…"

"Ok, a che ora vengo?" "alle 20.30 e porta qualcuno che siamo pochi, a dopo, Harrison"

Roma - Policlinico

Alessandra era stranita dalla telefonata che aveva appena ricevuto, quando improvvisamente una sua collega le si avvicinò "Hey Harrison, hai già mangiato?"

"Non ancora, ho 45 minuti prima di andare in sala operatoria, andiamo a prendere qualcosa alla mensa?"

"Ok"

"Che intervento devi fare?"

"Un cesareo alla 39 esima settimana, il tracciato ha mostrato delle decelerazioni stamattina, ti lavi con me?"

"Ok, intanto andiamo a mettere qualcosa sotto i denti…"

"Non puoi sapere chi mi ha appena telefonato?"

"Chi?"

"Il tuo ex-marito!"

"Derek?! Che problemi ha?... non dirmelo Meredith, la dodicenne, è incinta, perfetto questo rovina definitivamente la mia giornata…"

"Addison, veramente non ha parlato di Meredith, è a Roma, a quanto pare mi ha invitato, anzi 'ci' ha invitate per stasera a casa sua, niente di particolare solo pizza e risiko, ovviamente ci saranno anche altri, se lo conosco bene lo avrà detto anche a Giacomo e Flavio"

"Che cosa? Vuoi che venga con te?"

"Già"

"assolutamente no! E poi non ho voglia di vedere Meredith!"

"ma dai, veramente pensi che se c'era Meredith, lui si sarebbe messo a giocare a Risiko, non scherzare…"

"Eppure c'è qualcosa che non mi convince, insomma lui si è sposato meno di due settimane fa con Meredith, si suppone che sia con lei in qualche zona esotica a farle venire una cistite da Luna di Miele, non a Roma a pensare a giocare a risiko!"

"Già… allora vieni?"

"Si, porterò il vino!"

"Sbrigati che un cesareo ci aspetta! Il miracolo della vita!!!" disse Alessandra facendo fretta ad Addison "che bello, questa volta sono io il chirurgo in prima, quando si dice 'l'allievo supera il maestro'!"

"Zitta, che sei quasi coetanea di Meredith!"

"La tua è un'ossessione, non fai altro che parlare di lei!"

"Alessandra se stasera c'è Meredith ti ammazzo!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Più tardi a casa di Derek

"Chi è?"

"Cretino apri sono Alessandra!"

"Here you are"

"Smettila di parlare in inglese, anzi 'americano'…"

"Ma non dovevi portare una tua amica?"

"Si infatti, è solo cretina, come te… Avanti sali quella stupida rampa di scale ed entra!" gridò Alessandra ad Addison, che non sapeva come affrontare Derek

"Ciao Derek!"

"Addison" esclamò Derek piacevolmente colpito di vederla

"E' stata una pessima idea venire, ti ho portato il vino…"

"Addie aspetta, non sono arrabbiato che tu sei qui, assolutamente, anzi meravigliato, non è strano che siamo tutti e due qui a Roma…"

"Già un segno del destino" disse Addison sarcasticamente "sei qui in luna di miele?"

"Non proprio, non c'è stata nessuna luna di miele, alla fine il matrimonio non è stato celebrato, o almeno, il mio non è stato celebrato, ho regalato il mio matrimonio ad Izzie e Alex, sai lei ha un brutto tumore, un melanoma, al IV stadio…"

"Mi dispiace, l'ultima volta che ho visto Izzie mi sembrava stesse bene, anche se pensandoci bene Alex sembrava spaventato di qualcosa…"

"Come sta Archer?"chiese Derek per cambiare discorso e continuò "Cosa ti porta qui a Roma? Pensavo che la tua vita fosse a L. A."

"Ehi piccioncini, noi qui vorremmo ordinare le pizze e giocare" gridò Giacomo rompendo l''idillio' tra i due ex coniugi.

Dopo essersi rifocillati i 5 giocatori cominciarono il gioco Derek aveva scelto come sempre le armate blu, Alessandra le gialle, Addison le rosse, Giacomo e Flavio rispettivamente le nere e le verdi.

Improvvisamente Addison chiese a Derek "Ti ricordi quella maglietta che ti ho regalato? Quella con il carroarmato di risiko con scritto Kamchatka o morte?"

"Si certo, anzi dovrei averla qui, ora la cerco e me la metto…"

Dopo tre ore di partita Alessandra si dichiarò vincitrice "Come vedete ho la supremazia sul tabellone e poi ho conquistato i territori che mi servono per vincere, Addison è inutile che polemizzi, lo abbiamo capito tutti che il tuo obiettivo era distruggere le armate blu, e Derek mi sembra ancora abbastanza presente in 3 o 4 territori, detto questo è tardi ed io domani mattina alle 8 ho ambulatorio di ecografia, quindi me ne devo andare, ti serve un passaggio?"

Sentendo questo Derek disse "Ale non ti preoccupare, vai a casa, è tardi, accompagno io Addie a casa."

"Ok, Addison per te va bene?"

"Si certo, credo che dopo 12 anni di matrimonio mi posso fidare di questo ragazzo. Vai a nanna, che domani ti aspetta una giornata pesante."

"Domani mattina non sei in ospedale?"

"Ho il turno dalle 14 alle 20"

"Dalle 14 alle 20?" chiese Derek "che ne dici di un cinema dopo, Addie?"

"Vediamo…" Non ci credo mi sta quasi corteggiando, a Seattle non mi ha mai chiesto se volevo andare al cinema, chissà che cosa è successo tra lui e meredith, pensò tra sé e sé Addison.

Derek e Addison sistemarono insieme la casa come tante altre volte avevano fatto durante il loro matrimonio, "allora dove ti devo accompagnare?" disse derek mentre spazzava il pavimento

"Il mio albergo è poco lontano da qui, è il Montecarlo, se preferisci prendo un taxi…"

"Stai scherzando vero, comunque se preferisci puoi rimanere qui, mi fa piacere, puoi dormire nello studio o sul divano, o nel mio letto, nel 'nostro letto'…" e cominciò a baciarla, con piccoli baci dati da labbra bagnate, come era abituato a fare, quando erano ancora derek&addison, e non c'erano Mark o Meredith, ma erano solo loro con il loro sogno di vivere una vita insieme. Addison non si ritrasse a Derek che continuandola a baciare la portò in camera da letto dove cominciò i primi movimenti dell'amore, la conosceva, sapeva cosa fare, sapeva come amarla. Si amarla, era questo che voleva fare. Dopo l'amore la strinse forte e lei appoggiò la sua testa sul suo petto e dopo poco tempo si addormentò, e dopo tanto tempo pensò che era di nuovo felice.

La mattina dopo Addison non sapeva se questo fosse un sogno bellissimo o un terribile errore. Era confusa, ormai erano quasi sei mesi che non c'era un uomo nella sua vita, e sapeva che avere troncato la sua storia 'mai iniziata' con Noah era stata la cosa migliore che aveva fatto negli ultimi tempi, ma di certo, non poteva immaginare che sarebbe stato di nuovo Derek l'uomo con cui avrebbe fatto sesso dopo Kevin. Improvvisamente sentì Derek alzarsi, era già mattina, lei fece finta di dormire, 'sicuramente sta pensando che quello di stanotte è stato un terribile errore, sarà assalito dai sensi di colpa per Meredith, ed io sono di nuova la puttana adultera', rimuginava Addison. Non era però quello che pensava Derek, che rientrò nella stanza dicendo "Dormito bene, principessa? Ti ho portato il caffè", "Grazie Derek, io non so che dire…"

"Non dire nulla allora, lascia parlare me, stamattina, dopo tanto tempo mi sono alzato felice, per questo credo che finalmente ti debba porre le mie scuse"

"Per cosa, Derek?"

"Per come ti ho trattato a Seattle, non te lo meritavi, anche se hai fatto quello che hai fatto…con Mark… nonostante tutto io non avevo il diritto di trattarti in quel modo, come uno zerbino, volevi solo salvare il nostro matrimonio, e ne avevi tutto il diritto ed io ti ho dato una falsa speranza, solo per nutrire ancora una volta il mio ego. A New York ero uno stronzo che pensava solo al lavoro, che voleva dimostrare a tutti quanto era bravo, nonostante non avessi una laurea presa in una università blasonata e costosa come quelle nordamericane, pensavo di farlo anche per te, per noi, per non sentirmi meno bravo di te, tu eri quella laureata a Columbia, ed io volevo dimostrarti quanto ero bravo, ma non mi ero accorto che così ti stavo perdendo, sono stato un idiota…"

Addison lo aveva ascoltato in silenzio quando ad un certo punto lo interruppe "Pensavo avessi una relazione con un'altra donna, a New York, per questo sono andata a letto con Mark, per ferirti, per lanciare un segnale, lui era lì ed era dolce, gentile e premuroso, come tu da tempo non eri più, ma non lo amavo…" Derek si accorse che Addison stava per piangere e lei approfittò della scusa di andare in bagno e pianse sommessamente sotto la doccia per 15 minuti.

"Alle scuderie del Quirinale c'è una bella mostra, ti va di andarla a vedere? Tranquilla per le dodici ti riaccompagno in albergo così ti puoi preparare per andare a lavoro, inoltre ne approfitto per parlare con il professore, mesi fa mi aveva proposto di rientrare all'università con un assegno di ricerca…

"Assegno di ricerca? mi sembra un po' poco per il primario di neurochirurgia del SGH…"

"Già, mi sa che devo rivedere i miei obiettivi al ribasso se voglio rimanere qui a Roma. Tu invece che ci fai qui?"

"Ho un contratto a sei mesi…2500 euro al mese…"

"Wow con queste cifre a NYC finiremmo a mangiare alla mensa della caritas nel giro di due mesi…"

"Forse anche meno…" aggiunse Addison.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Che ne pensate?... Mi farebbe piacere leggere delle reviews... **


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITOLO 2**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Policlinico - ore 14:30

"Alessandra, pensavo che il tuo turno fosse finito…"

"Addison, mi prendi in giro, ho dovuto fare due consulti uno in medicina interna e l'altro in chirurgia generale… parliamo di cose serie com'è andata? Ti ha riaccompagnata in Hotel o ti ha fatto prendere un taxi?"

"…sono rimasta a dormire da lui…"

"Solo a dormire?"

"Più o meno… Alessandra, mi ha chiesto scusa, capisci, sono sconvolta…"

"Aspetta a sconvolgerti, in reparto c'è l'inferno, è arrivata anche una ragazza di vent'anni con una torsione ovarica e bisogna fare un cerchiaggio d'urgenza"

"Non sembra tanto tremendo… altro?"

"La signora della 14 ha le IgM positive per la toxoplasmosi, e si devono ancora fare i CTG delle signore nella 6 e nella 10"

"Non ci sono gli specializzandi per farli?"

"Si ma il tracciato della signora della 10 era tachicardico, e la signora ha una pre-eclampsia"

"Bene, tutto questo lavoro mi aiuterà a non pensare ai fatti miei"

"Tutto bene? Intendo con Derek?"

"Non lo so, sembra un'altra persona…"

"A me sembra sempre lo stesso, però non lo vedevo da due anni…"

"Appunto Ale"

"pensa positivo, forse ha capito le cazzate che ha fatto, buon lavoro Addison, io vado in palestra, lo sport per supplire alla mancanza di un uomo, negli ultimi tempi non ho avuto molta fortuna…"

"vedrai che andrà meglio!"

"Levati quel sorriso ebete di donna che ha appena fatto sesso e ha tutte le endorfine in circolo!"

Più tardi Addison mentre lavorava ricevette un messaggio da Derek 'se non sbaglio ieri abbiamo parlato di cinema, ho visto che fanno un film con Russell Crowe alle 21, spero che tu sia ancora interessata'.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ti è piaciuto il film? Russell Crowe si è un po' appesantito negli ultimi tempi non credi?"

"Già, ma continua ad essere un uomo pieno di fascino…"

"Mangiamo qualcosa?"

"Si"

"Da queste parti c'è una trattoria molto buona, a proposito – cambiando completamente discorso – pensavo che se ti va puoi trasferirti da me, possiamo essere coinquilini, sempre che ti vada? Alessandra mi ha detto che stai cercando casa, non voglio essere invadente…"

"Derek mi prendi un po' alla sprovvista, sei così diverso dall'uomo che eri a Seattle, io vorrei fidarmi, ma ho paura di ferirmi"

"Wow, non credevo che dividere la casa con me potesse essere così pericoloso, ti ricordo che abbiamo due stanze, due bagni e un piano soppalcato, lo spazio per due persone c'è, forse anche per più di due…" aggiunse Derek con il solito sorriso alla McDreamy

"Dammi alcuni giorni per pensarci…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

2 giorni dopo – policlinico

"Non capisco Addison, state insieme oppure no? Perché mettendo insieme i pezzi io direi occhio e croce che state di nuovo insieme o che quanto meno avete una storia, insomma ci sei andata a letto, poi al cinema, poi a cena, infine ti ha chiesto di andare a vivere con lui, così facendo due più due io direi…

"Non credi che stiamo andando troppo veloce?" la interruppe Addison

"Ma sai visto che lo conosci da così poco tempo, fammi fare due conti, solo 16 anni, credo che sia un salto nel buio andare a vivere con lui!" disse Alessandra con tono sarcastico

"Non lo so, abbiamo divorziato per un motivo…"

"Si lui stava con Meredith ed ora non ci sta più, comunque se io fossi nella tua situazione mi trasferirei a casa sua, così risparmi i soldi dell'albergo e poi dimentichi un particolare fondamentale, è una casa al centro di Roma e non una roulotte in una landa desolata!"

"Già, non è un particolare da poco…"

"Ma guarda si parla del diavolo e spuntano le corna" disse Alessandra notando Derek che si avvicinava verso di loro

"Vedo che voi dottoresse trovate sempre un momento per la pausa caffè…"

"Dici bene, 'dottor spaccateste', e poi vuoi mettere il piacere di prendersi un buon espresso, invece di quel terribile intruglio che vi ostinate a chiamare caffè, comunque ti ricordo che fino a 5 caffè non è doping… che ci fai qui?"

"Ho parlato con il prof. Zappia…"

"Il relatore della tua tesi di laurea e di specializzazione, quello che ti ha definito 'il futuro della neurochirurgia italiana'?" lo interruppe Alessandra

"Proprio lui, mi ha offerto di entrare in un progetto di ricerca altamente sperimentale, in co-tutela con una università tedesca e con la Columbia University di New York, inoltre avrò a partire da ottobre anche delle ore di lezione con i ragazzi della facoltà di medicina e della scuola di specializzazione in Neurochirurgia."

"Goodjob, golden boy! You deserve a kiss" e Addison gli diede un bel bacio sulla guancia

"Ragazzi, torno al mio lavoro" disse Alessandra sentendosi improvvisamente di troppo.

"Ti offro un caffè, così mi racconti i dettagli dell'incontro con Zappia…"

"A proposito ti manda a salutare"

"Grazie"

"Come vedi mandano a salutare te e non Meredith Grey…"

Di fronte questa affermazione Addison cercò di cambiare discorso "allora quando cominci?"

"Lunedì prossimo, lo sai che la ginecologia e la neurochirurgia dividono le stesse sale operatorie"

"Si, anche lo stesso padiglione se è per questo, noi abbiamo il reparto al terzo piano e voi al secondo…"

"Ci vedremo spesso Addie, potremmo vederci più spesso se tu decidessi di trasferirti di nuovo a casa, ci stai pensando alla proposta che ti ho fatto? Ti concedo la camera da letto, io dormirò sul divano" disse Derek con tono molto persuasivo

"Ci sto ancora riflettendo su, adesso devo andare, devo fare una resettoscopia…"

"Ale, io le mie mosse le ho fatte, adesso ho bisogno di un segno da parte di lei, io più di questo non so fare…",

"Derek è difficile capire quello che vuoi, insomma non sa nemmeno perché sei qui. Sa solo che hai lasciato un ottimo lavoro a Seattle per venire qui a Roma e cominciare una nuova vita. Se ci pensiamo su un attimo è lo stesso di quello che hai fatto quando sei scappato da New York. Tu sei veramente fuori dalla storia con Meredith?... Mettiti nei suoi panni è difficile crederti, ti stavi sposando con quella ragazza, vivevate insieme…",

"Ale, io non ero felice con Meredith…",

"Derek chi è felice? Cos'è la felicità?",

"Adesso ci mettiamo a parlare di filosofia, Ale",

"Ti ricordo che mia madre insegna filosofia e storia delle idee, quindi posso parlare di filosofia…",

"Non fare la bambina… comunque molto furbo da parte tua andare a correre con 30 gradi e l'80 % di umidità…",

"La verità è che sei fuori forma, e poi non cercare di cambiare discorso, perché hai lasciato Meredith, perché non vi siete sposati? Perché non eri felice?",

"Ale voglio una famiglia, voglio qualcuno con cui riesco a vedere un futuro, qualcuno con cui voglio invecchiare, qualcuno che vuole viaggiare con me, che vuole avere dei figli con me, tutto questo non riuscivo ad immaginarlo con Meredith, è talmente introversa e scontrosa, se fosse un animale sarebbe un istrice…",

"Invece con Addison?",

"Con Addison ho sempre visto un futuro…ti posso confessare un segreto?", Alessandra annuì e Derek le confessò

"Da quando è partita per L.A. non ho smesso un solo giorno di pensare a lei…",

"Nonostante questo hai chiesto lo stesso a Meredith di sposarti, perché?",

"Pensavo che sposando Meredith avrei smesso di pensare a lei, e poi, mia mamma mi ha detto, dopo averla conosciuta, che lei era la donna giusta per me e mi ha dato il suo anello di fidanzamento.",

"Lo sanno tutti che tua madre non sopporta Addison, è una dato di fatto, e noi sappiamo perfettamente il motivo… Addison pensava che tua madre fosse tua zia Eleonora, tua madre se l'è sempre legata al dito questa cosa, le tue sorelle un po' meno…",

"Nancy ed Addie sono buone amiche…",

"Il problema è con le altre tre sorelle… adesso riprendiamo a correre, pigrone!".


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITOLO 3**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

1 settimana dopo

Alessandra e Addison erano come al solito al bar del policlinico a prendere un caffè prima di incominciare la loro giornata lavorativa…

"Cos'hai fatto durante il week-end?",

"Cosa potevo fare secondo te, Ale?!… shopping!",

"Ma brava mentre io ero reperibile, tu facevi shopping! Cambiando discorso, hai preso una decisione, vai a vivere da Derek?",

"Non lo so…",

"Pensaci, a proposito, guarda che oggi comincia a lavorare, ed è in sala operatoria tutto il giorno, proprio come te… bene io torno alle mie ecografie… Buon lavoro e buon caffè".

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Intanto nel complesso operatorio Derek

"La sala 3 è prenotata, dottore" lo avvertì l'infermiere, "ragazzi ho un ragazzino di 15 anni con un brutto ematoma subdurale, lo devo operare subito, trovatemi una sala operatoria al più presto, chi c'è nella 2?",

"C'è un intervento ginecologico prenotato per le 10", rispose l'infermiere,

"E' un intervento di routine, probabilmente, di che si tratta?",

"Isterectomia",

"Chi è il chirurgo?",

"Quella americana, il nome non me lo ricordo…",

"Ho capito… Addison, ti posso parlare un attimo?",

"Derek non ora, tra mezz'ora ho un intervento…",

"Ho visto, devo operare un trauma cranico con ematoma subdurale, sai un ragazzino, i soliti incidenti con gli scooter, mi serve la tua sala operatoria, le altre sono impegnate con interventi già cominciati e un'altra è in manutenzione…",

"Va bene, prendila, chiamo in reparto e vedo a che ora posso spostare l'isterectomia",

"Grazie, ti meriti un bacio…sulla guancia of course".

4 ore dopo, Derek uscì finalmente dalla sala operatoria

"E' andata bene l'operazione?", gli chiese gentilmente Addison,

"Si il ragazzo starà bene, probabilmente se avesse indossato il casco non avrebbe avuto bisogno di un'operazione, ma lo sai i ragazzi a quell'età sono irresponsabili…

"Già, io non avrei mai messo un mezzo a due ruote in mano ad un ragazzino di 15 anni, meglio la macchina…"

"Mi dispiace per la tua operazione, è stata spostata alle 3…"

"Non mi dire nulla la signora è terrorizzata, in più ha fame, non mangia da ieri alle 8, ha anche le sue ragioni…

"Io ti volevo fare vedere una cosa, Addie, ti ricordi questo biglietto?"

"Dio mio, è passato tantissimo tempo, te l'ho regalato per il nostro primo anniversario di matrimonio, avevo scritto pure quella poesia di Hikmet, certo che me lo ricordo…"

"Questo biglietto ha decretato la fine del mio rapporto con Meredith e mi ha fatto capire che non potevo perderti, abbiamo ancora tante cose da fare, tanti mari da attraversare, possiamo vivere da soli, ma sono convinto che ci perdiamo qualcosa a non fare questo percorso insieme… hai impegni per il 28 settembre?"

"Derek siamo a giugno e poi il 28 settembre è il nostro anniversario di matrimonio…"

"Infatti, mi vuoi risposare?"

"Intanto proviamo a vivere insieme, mi riservo di darti una risposta per il matrimonio il mese prossimo. Riesci a sconvolgere la vita delle persone come un uragano, ma come si fa a non amarti?!"

"A proposito siamo stati invitati a cena dopodomani da zio Alfredo e zia Eleonora, non prendere impegni…"

Più tardi, dopo l'intervento di isterectomia, Derek aiutò Addison a portare le sue cose in casa

"Allora dove dormo Addie, nel letto o sul divano?"

"Visto che oggi mi hai chiesto di risposarti credo che il minimo che possiamo fare sia condividere il letto, non credi?"

"Presumo che dopo 12 anni di matrimonio non sia così terribile dividere il letto, se vuoi possiamo fare una prova adesso, vedere come va" disse Derek mentre si avvicinava per darle un bacio dolce e appassionato.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mercoledì sera era finalmente arrivato, Derek notò che Addison era stranamente agitata e per tirarla su le disse "Su non fare così, non devi incontrare mia madre, ma i miei zii, lo sai quanto ti vogliono bene, sei come una seconda figlia per loro, inoltre stasera c'è anche Martina, sarà divertente ricorderemo i tempi in cui vivevamo a Roma e quando sono venuti a trovarci a New York per Natale. Vedrai, nessuno ti giudica…"

"Lo spero, Derek, io sono veramente dispiaciuta per il male che ti ho fatto e tu sembri così comprensivo" Baciandola delicatamente Derek le disse "Stai tranquilla, tutto andrà bene e poi io ti ho perdonato…"

"Il traffico di Roma è spaventoso, è peggio di quello di New York, almeno lì non ci sono tutti questi cantieri aperti" , si lamentava Derek alla guida della macchina "Scommetto che siamo in ritardo, vero?" Chiese Addison "No ma di questo passo lo saremo sicuro, chiama Martina e dille che ritardiamo" e le fece una carezza sulla guancia.

"Martina, ciao, sono Addison, siamo bloccati nel traffico, mi dispiace ma non arriveremo tra meno di una decina di minuti, dillo alla mamma. A dopo"

Martina era l'unica figlia degli zii di Derek, per lui era come una sorella più piccola. Era una ragazza molto intelligente, di 20 anni, molto volitiva, che aveva deciso di seguire le orme del padre ed iscriversi in giurisprudenza. Derek amava scherzare sulla sua famiglia diceva che se non erano medici i suoi parenti erano o avvocati o professori di latino e greco. Quella sera Derek era veramente contento perché quella cena dai suoi zii era il primo segno di un ritorno alla normalità, e poi Meredith non avrebbe mai accettato di andare ad una cena a casa dei suoi zii, per molto meno quando incontrò la madre di Derek nella caffetteria del SGH si agitò talmente tanto che sembrava dovesse fare pipì mentre parlava con lei.

Finalmente erano arrivati a casa dei suoi zii "Carissimi ben arrivati- disse Alfredo con un genuino saluto- come state? Sono veramente contento di vedervi di nuovo insieme" sentendo le parole sincere dello zio Alfredo Addison si sentì subito a suo agio e pensò, 'faccio ancora parte della sua famiglia', e questo pensiero la confortò per tutta la serata.

La serata trascorse tranquillamente, era tutto molto familiare, la zia Eleonora raccontava dei suoi studenti al Liceo, lo zio Alfredo delle sue ultime inchieste e Martina dei suoi problemi di giovane studentessa universitaria, "…Io non riuscivo a crederci quando l'ho visto, avevo parcheggiato la macchina all'università, sono tornata a riprenderla e non c'era più lo sterzo!!!", raccontava Martina, "Non ci posso credere, non è possibile…Ma che macchina hai, la macchina di paperino?" disse Derek ridendo, "Una smart…" rispose Martina, "Quando sono andata a fare la denuncia alla polizia, si sono messi a ridere anche loro… hanno fatto un buon lavoro pulito, non c'erano nemmeno segni di scasso…", "Martina certe cose possono succedere solo a te…" disse Derek, "Stai dicendo, per caso, che sono una sfigata?" ed entrambi si misero a ridere di gusto. La serata continuò tranquilla, Alfredo ed Eleonora chiesero a Derek e a Addison come fosse vivere a Seattle e a Los Angeles, "Non ho visto molto di Seattle, eccetto l'ospedale, lo Space Needle, i ferryboats e i boschi", Addison allora aggiunse "Lo sapevate che viveva in una roulotte nel bosco?", gli zii e Martina si guardarono straniti e poi allunisono dissero "Tu, in una roulotte?!". Derek era sempre stato un amante dei confort, e loro non riuscivano proprio ad immaginarselo vestito di flanella. "Invece L. A. com'è, Addison?" chiese Alfredo, "Non è New York, - rispose – però è molto divertente, c'è il sole, la spiaggia… secondo mia madre è 'sodoma e gomorra!".

Tornati a casa, prima di andare a letto Addison disse a Derek "I tuoi zii sono delle persone fantastiche sanno proprio come mettere a proprio agio le persone, sono stata una stupida a preoccuparmi, conoscendoli non mi avrebbero mai giudicato male. Una di queste sere li dobbiamo invitare a cena!" ,

"Sono totalmente d'accordo con te, è stato bello passare la serata insieme, lo sai per me sono una seconda famiglia e credo che questo valga anche per te, se ti conosco bene…"

"Derek..."

"Dimmi, Addie"

"Grazie per questi giorni, dopo tanto tempo mi hai fatto sentire veramente voluta bene, posso baciarti?"

"Ma certo, anzi lo faccio prima io…". Un'altra notte d'amore li aspettava.

Dopo due settimana di vita insieme la convivenza andava sempre meglio ed Addison aveva deciso di non prendere più l'argomento Meredith, a meno che Derek non ne volesse parlare, pensava che forse avevano bisogno proprio di questo, un posto loro senza gli spettri di Mark e della "dodicenne" (così Addison chiamava Meredith).

Mentre si preparavano per andare a lavoro Derek chiese ad Addison "Addie, tesoro, posso chiederti una cosa?"

"Certo!"

"Ti sembrerà stupido, ma sai tra due anni faccio 40 anni…"

"Già tra due anni, io tra tre, mi vuoi ricordare il chiodo?… Non siamo più giovanissimi…"

"Quello che volevo chiederti è sei hai mai ripensato all'idea di provare di nuovo ad avere dei figli, sai dopo che abbiamo perso il bambino, tu mi hai fatto capire che non ti sentivi pronta per riprovarci ed io non ho mai voluto insistere, perché capivo che provavi ancora dolore, però ieri ho visto un mio collega felice che comunicava a tutti che sarebbe diventato papà ed io improvvisamente mi sono messo un po' a fantasticare…"

'No Derek, non farmi questo ti prego', pensava tra sé e sé Addison, 'non dopo avere scoperto che non ho praticamente speranza di rimanere incinta'.

Dopo un lungo silenzio Addison disse sosprirando "Avere un bambino è una delle cose che più vorrei al mondo, ma credo che tu debba leggere questo…". Gli passò una cartella dell'oceanside Wellness. "Derek devo scappare in ospedale, ti prometto che ne parliamo stasera a cena, è importante questa discussione" e uscì di casa. Derek non perse molto tempo a scoprire cosa c'era nella cartella, ma lui non era un esperto in materia così decise di chiamare Alessandra, dopotutto Addison non aveva detto a Derek che c'era un rapporto confidenziale medico- paziente.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ciao Harrison, ho bisogno di te per una paziente, mi serve un consulto, ho qui la sua cartella ti prego controllala e fammi avere notizie al più presto, è importate..."

"Derek di chi è questa cartella medica e da dove viene?"

"E' di Addison…ti prego Ale, è un favore personale…"

"Ok, ma prima devo parlare con lei…"

"Addison, Addison, posso parlarti un minuto?", disse Alessandra rincorrendo Addison

"Sicuro Ale, mangiamo insieme a pranzo?"

"Pensavo volessi pranzare con Derek…"

"E' in sala operatoria, credo ne avrà per almeno altre due ore, di cosa mi volevi parlare?"

"Addison, stamattina Derek mi ha dato una tua cartella medica, ho guardato i risultati, pensavo fosse più corretto parlarne con te, perché ti volevo consigliare di ripeterli, potresti fare dei dosaggi ormonali. Tu come ti senti? Vedendoti non mi sembri una donna in menopausa precoce, ho delle perplessità su quello che ho letto…"

"Alessandra, lo sai che la dottoressa Bennett è la migliore nel suo campo, è una delle più qualificate specialiste in fertilità che io conosca, non credo che si sia sbagliata…"

"Va bene, ma è un prelievo, cosa ti costa? Dimmi la verità da quando lo hai saputo hai cercato di evitare il problema e non hai mai fatto altri test per confermare la diagnosi?"

Addison scosse la testa "Alessandra è doloroso, è come se mi avessero privato di una cosa a cui tenevo tanto"

"Addison io capisco i tuoi timori, ma è meglio sapere, non credi, dai domani facciamo questi test, poi appena ho i risultati ti aspetto nel mio studio e facciamo una visita completa ed una ecografia."

Il giorno dopo Addison decise di fare il prelievo. Alessandra per scrupolo chiese anche un B-test (un test per la tipizzazione del gruppo sanguigno), "Fatto, le disse premendole sul braccio un batuffolo di cotone imbevuto di alcol, come vedi non è successo nulla, i risultati saranno pronti tra circa due giorni, li prendo e ne discutiamo insieme dopodomani alle 19 nel mio studio, ok?"

Addison annuì "Adesso andiamo a fare colazione".

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Confrontando i risultati delle nuove analisi di Addison con quelle fatte all'Oceanside, Alessandra si accorse che i gruppi sanguigni non corrispondevano, le sue analisi dicevano che il gruppo sanguigno era 0 positivo, quelle dell'Oceanside invece dicevano che Addison era AB negativo, 'non ci credo che hanno confuso le analisi, è così banale', così decise di chiamare Derek "Ehi sfigato, come stai? Ti disturbo?" "No Ale, dimmi, l'appuntamento per oggi pomeriggio è confermato?" "Si certo, Derek, a proposito Derek ti volevo chiedere qual è il gruppo sanguigno di tua moglie?" "0 positivo, perché?" "Ne sei sicuro?" "Ne sono certo al 100%, anche perché abbiamo lo stesso gruppo sanguigno ed io sono 0 positivo pure" "Va bene, grazie dell'informazione ci vediamo più tardi".

Più tardi nello studio di Alessandra, Derek cercava di tranquillizzare una molto agitata Addison, finalmente arrivò il loro turno, era l'ultimo appuntamento "Ragazzi, ho una stanchezza spaventosa oggi" disse Alessandra cercando di sdrammatizzare. "Allora ho le tue analisi, ti posso dire con certezza che non sei incinta!" "Alessandra smettila non sei divertente!" disse Addison con tono stizzoso, "Ora calmati e lasciami parlare Addison, io ho visto le tue analisi dell'oceanside e mi sono accorta che non coincidono con quelle che ti ho fatto rifare, tu sei 0 positivo, vero?" Addison annuì, "allora- mostrandole le analisi dell'oceanside- mi leggi per favore cosa c'è scritto qui?" Addison con le lacrime agli occhi non poteva credere a quello che stava leggendo "Mio dio, come ho fatto a non accorgermene, c'è scritto AB negativo, credi che siano stati scambiati i campioni di sangue?"

"E' possibile- disse Ale – comunque adesso finiamo la visita, faccio il pap-test e l'ecografia, e il resto credo che sia di competenza vostra" disse Alessandra con un genuino sorriso.

"Grazie Harrison"… "Io non ho fatto nulla, adesso sta a voi, buona fortuna".

Mentre tornavano a casa, Derek chiese gentilmente ad Addison "Come ti senti? Mi spiace averti fatto pressione e avere dato la tua cartella ad Alessandra…"

"No, No, hai fatto bene, da quando l'ho saputo ho cercato di non pensarci, sono stata molto superficiale rispetto al mio problema, e sai, essendo una ginecologa forse dovevo approfondire il mio caso…"

"Non puoi essere il medico di te stesso, Addie"

"Sapere di essere sterile mi ha ferita profondamente, mi sentivo male al solo pensiero, all'inizio pensavo che avevo ancora delle possibilità, poi ho cominciato a pensare che Naomi aveva ragione, intanto la mia vita a Los Angeles andava sempre peggio… insomma mi ero trasferita lì perché volevo un nuovo inizio, una nuova vita, ma niente di tutto questo è andato, stavo lì solo per Naomi, ma quando lei ha accettato un lavoro dallo studio consociato concorrente ho pensato che fosse il momento di lasciare anche Los Angeles, all'inizio pensavo di tornare a New York, così mi sono trasferita lì, dopo una settimana ho capito che senza di te non potevo stare a New York, pensavo al nostro matrimonio, alla nostra vita prima di Mark e Meredith, così improvvisamente mi sono ritrovata su un volo per Roma…"

"Non è strano che abbiamo fatto entrambi la stessa cosa…" le disse Derek guardandola con quei suoi splendidi occhi azzurri color pervinca "Sembra quasi un segno del destino"

"Derek in queste ultime settimane, abbiamo parlato di tutto, persino di avere un bambino e di risposarci, ma non abbiamo parlato di una cosa fondamentale, perché hai lasciato Meredith? Non ci credo che è solo per il biglietto…"

"Hai ragione, non è solo per quello… per me Meredith è stata una 'boccata di ossigeno puro', era giovane, carina, egoista e un po' oscura e complicata…"

"Più che egoista, io direi stronza" sottolineò Addison con una punta di amarezza, "Ma le cose con lei mi sembravano semplici" continuò Derek "Come i primi tempi che stavamo insieme, e questo mi è andato bene fino a quando non ho realizzato che dovevamo portare il nostro rapporto ad un altro livello, io sono stato sposato 12 anni, e sono un chirurgo, volevo qualcosa di concreto, ma lei non era pronta, ha provato ad esserlo, ma non lo era, le spaventava avere un rapporto maturo che implicava tornare a casa la sera invece di ubriacarsi di tequila da Joe, aveva ragione Mark, quando mi ha detto che era ancora una ragazzina… Addison, non mi sentivo completo con lei, non vedevo un futuro con lei, forse aveva ragione Sam, quando mi ha chiesto se per caso Meredith non fosse una crisi di mezza età…"

"Certo detto da Sam, che un bel giorno si è svegliato e senza motivo apparente ha divorziato da Naomi, sembra quasi il bue che dà del cornuto all'asino" aggiunse con una punta di sarcasmo Addison, "Addie, ti sto parlando di cose serie, dei miei sentimenti…"

"Scusa Derek avevo bisogno di sdrammatizzare, lo so quanto sia difficile per te parlare di queste cose. Derek sei ancora innamorato di Meredith?"

"Non credo, forse mi piace l'idea di Meredith, sicuramente le voglio un gran bene, ma penso che stare insieme sarebbe stato l'ennesimo sbaglio, non avrebbe vissuto una vita che non era quella che immaginava."

"Cosa provi per me, Derek? Sono ancora Satana? Mi hai fatto soffrire abbastanza, oppure vuoi ancora provare a ferirmi con la tua assenza o con la tua indifferenza? E' sincera la tua proposta di matrimonio, oppure è una cosa che hai detto così tanto per dire? Ho bisogno di fidarmi di te, perché questi due anni mi hanno distrutto psicologicamente, mi hanno ferito nel profondo e lasciato una grande paura di amare…"

Derek si fermò davanti a lei e la guardo dolcemente negli occhi, sembrava un cucciolo ferito, e in quel momento l'unica cosa che pensò di fare fu abbracciarla, stringerla forte a sé, tenerla vicina al suo cuore, e poi le sussurrò "Io non ti farei mai del male di proposito, e mi dispiace per averti fatto soffrire così tanto, sei l'amore della mia vita, ricordatelo sempre…" e dicendo queste parole si baciarono con grande passione, mentre il sole tramontava dietro la cupola di san Pietro e tinteggiava di sfumature rosse la città e il Tevere che scorreva lentamente.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITOLO 4**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Stamattina, siamo entrambi liberi, vuoi fare qualcosa?" le chiese Derek a colazione, mentre le offriva un cornetto caldo "Intendi altro sesso?" chiese Addison "credo che stanotte ne abbiamo fatto abbastanza…"

"Non è mai abbastanza, Addie… A parte gli scherzi, se ti va possiamo fare un giro al centro, magari Piazza Navona e via Condotti, ti lascio usare la mia carta di credito per lo shopping"

"Sounds good" disse Addison "Mi piace fare shopping con la carta di credito degli altri"

Entrambi risero e Derek aggiunse "ricordati solo che il budget è un po' più limitato rispetto a quello che avevamo a New York, sai stipendi dell'ordine delle migliaia, non dei milioni…"

"Ehi guarda che sono io la facoltosa della famiglia, anche se non penso di intaccare il mio fondo fiduciario, almeno non per fare shopping… Ti amo Derek" e gli diede un bacio veloce prima di andare a vestirsi.

"Addie, ieri abbiamo parlato di tante cose, veramente tante e mi ha fatto piacere, il dialogo è sempre stata la cosa migliore del nostro rapporto" le disse Derek mentre camminavano per le vie di Roma

"Il dialogo?! Pensavo fosse il sesso…" disse ridendo Addison "Sei incorreggibile…"

"No, sei tu che sei bravo a letto" aggiunse Addison mentre gli dava un bacio sulla guancia, "Addison, ieri non abbiamo parlato di quello che ci ha detto Alessandra…"

"Non c'è molto di cui parlare, Derek"

"No? Fino a ieri mattina credevamo che tu non potessi avere figli…"

"Derek, sono felice per quello che mi ha detto Alessandra, e mi piace l'idea di diventare madre, e… ho sempre voluto avere dei figli da te, because you are the great guy…"

"Veramente? Perché hai fatto fare quei test a Naomi? Noi non stavamo insieme in quel periodo…"

"Erano passati alcuni mesi dall'ufficializzazione del divorzio, tu ti comportavi da stronzo, Mark tentava di farmi pressione, voleva avere una relazione seria con me…"

"Volevi avere un figlio con Mark?"

"Lasciami finire Derek, poi c'era Alex… Ma non era questo, nonostante loro mi sentivo sola, e ho pensato che avevo passato tutta la mia vita a dedicarmi alla carriera e che nonostante tutti i miei sforzi Richard non mi avrebbe nominato capo di chirurgia, anche se sono più che certa che sarei stata un eccellente capo, così sono andata a Los Angeles e ho detto a Naomi che volevo avere un figlio e che mi sarei sottoposta alla fecondazione assistita… Naomi non era molto convinta e credo che non abbia insistito più di tanto vedendo i risultati delle analisi… Adesso, con il senno del poi posso dire, che forse sarebbe stato un errore, ma io volevo veramente un bambino in quel momento…"

"Addison mi dispiace…"

"Lo volevo anche prima Derek, a NY, quando tu eri assente e mi ignoravi per il tuo lavoro, non te l'ho mai detto, ma mi ero fatta togliere la spirale, pensavo di parlartene, ma tu non c'eri mai, e poi c'è stato Mark, che invece era sempre presente quando ne avevo bisogno, che era dolce e disponibile, era Mark… ma non eri tu, io amavo te e non lui, dopo che te ne sei andato ho pensato che potevo amarlo, che non avevo buttato alle ortiche 11 anni di matrimonio, tu non chiamavi, non sapevo dove fossi, ero distrutta Derek… ma questo non mi giustifica, io sono la prima a non perdonarmi per quello che ho fatto" disse Addison mentre la sua voce veniva rotta dalle lacrime che difficilmente cercava di soffocare "Shhhhhhh – disse dolcemente Derek - Non ti lascio Addie, te lo prometto, da questo momento in poi sarò sempre presente per te, non farò di nuovo gli stessi errori" e delicatamente le prese la sua mano e la posò sul suo cuore.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le cose andavano bene per Derek e Addison, sembravano tornati quelli di sempre, lavoravano con piacere, la sera uscivano con gli amici, a volte andavano al cinema, altre volte a cena fuori, la mattina quando non dovevano andare in ospedale andavano a correre a villa Borghese.

"Allora Addison, ti va di fare un bilancio dell'ultimo mese con Derek?" le chiese Alessandra

"Ma tu mangi mai qualcosa di diverso da insalata e petto di pollo, sei ossessionata dalla linea" Addison cercò di cambiare discorso, riferendosi al pranzo di Alessandra "Montgomery, non cercare di cambiare discorso, ti ho fatto una domanda, va tutto bene con Derek?"

"Si Ale, con Derek va tutto benissimo…"

"Ma? Qual è il problema?"

"Apparentemente nessuno, soltanto che non è successo niente…"

"A cosa ti riferisci? Problemi di 'coppia'?"

"No, no, sai questo mese ho provato, ma non è successo nulla"

"Ti riferisci alla gravidanza?"

"Si"

"Addison, lo sai meglio di me che per queste cose ci vuole tempo, mesi, qualche volta anche anni, non hai più vent'anni… fisiologicamente è più complicato, ma come ti ho già detto non ci sono problemi, devi solo avere un po' di fiducia e soprattutto tranquillità, la paura di non riuscirci non aiuta in queste cose…"

"Dottoressa Mancini, la signora della 3, che ha fatto stamattina l'induzione è in travaglio, vuole vedere il tracciato?", chiese un giovane specializzando, che secondo Addison assomigliava a Karev e che secondo lei aveva un certo interesse per Alessandra "Si certo, dottore Frati, un minuto e arrivo", rispose la giovane dottoressa e quando lo specializzando si allontanò Addison le disse "E' carino, secondo me gli piaci…"

"Ma stai zitta, che ho pure visitato la sua ragazza…Ci vediamo in reparto"

"… Ehi sei sola?" chiese Derek "No, stavo pranzando con Ale, ma è stata chiamata in reparto, una sua paziente è in travaglio"

"Bene allora possiamo passare un po' di tempo insieme, programmi per il pomeriggio?" chiese Derek "Ho una laparoscopia esplorativa alle 14:45 e poi dovrei fare una consulenza in neonatologia, tu invece?"

"Io ho un'ernia del disco alle 14:30 e poi un incontro con il professore Zappia, per lavorare a quella sperimentazione e ai programmi per il prossimo anno accademico, per le 18 dovrei essere a casa, programmi per stasera?"

"Vorrei fare qualcosa di tranquillo, potremmo vedere un film, che ne pensi?"

"Sure, preferenze?"

"Potremmo vedere i due Kill Bill, ho visto che hai comprato i dvd…"

"Perfetto, adesso mangio qualcosa e poi vado in sala operatoria, a dopo amore…"

Quella sera a casa "Allora amore, com'è andato il tuo incontro con il prof. Zappia?"

"Molto bene, abbiamo parlato della sperimentazione…"

"Non ti ho chiesto, di che si tratta?"

"E' un trial clinico proposto dal dipartimento di neurologia e neurochirurgia, sull'attività cerebrale residua e sulla plasticità sinaptica in seguito ad interventi che impongono un'ampia resezione del tessuto cerebrale, principalmente lavoreremo sui tumori, sai il caso di Izzie sembrerebbe prefetto per questo studio…forse dovrei farmi mandare la cartella e chiedere di inserirla nella sperimentazione"

"Ne dovresti parlare con Richard…" disse Addison

"Non ho voglia di chiamare a Seattle in questo momento, ho solo voglia di baciarti!"

Ormai era luglio e a Roma, faceva veramente caldo, "Sai Addie, pensavo che potevamo concederci una piccola vacanza, magari potremmo andare a mare, che ne pensi?"

"Ho dei giorni disponibili la settimana prossima, cosa volevi fare?"

"Pensavo ad una fuga romantica a Taormina, che te ne pare? Sole, mare, shopping, spa e magari qualche bel concerto…"

"Allora vuoi veramente corteggiarmi, Dr McDreamy" disse Addison baciandolo appassionatamente

"Partiamo il prossimo venerdì, ho già prenotato, volo e albergo".


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITOLO 5**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Derek era molto contento della vacanza, non se ne concedeva una da tanto tempo, improvvisamente pensò a Meredith, lei non aveva mai voluto fare una vacanza con lui, si spaventava al solo pensiero, chissà mai perché, probabilmente non avevano molti altri argomenti oltre l'ospedale e il sesso, e una vacanza avrebbe solo dimostrato la fragilità del loro rapporto.

All'aeroporto mentre aspettavano di imbarcarsi Addison improvvisamente disse "Sai Derek potevamo andare con la macchina così avremmo potuto traghettare, so quanto ti piacciono i ferryboats (AKA traghetti in italiano)…"

"Adoro i ferryboat, ma preferisco prendere l'aereo in un'ora siamo già a destinazione e posso passare più tempo con te…"

"Ma come sei dolce…"

La vacanza fu un vero successo, Derek e Addison erano felici come non mai, si sentivano spumeggianti e innamorati, avevano passato una splendida vacanza, si erano riposati a mare e stancati la notte, avevano fatto shopping e Derek aveva sorpreso Addison con due biglietti per il balletto di Roberto Bolle, quando li vide Addison penso che Derek doveva essere veramente innamorato per arrivare a tanto…

"Ti è piaciuto lo spettacolo, Derek?"

"Non puoi immaginare quanto…"

"Ho visto, ti sei addormentato dopo i primi 25 minuti, Derek, è stato imbarazzante…"

"Non stavo dormendo, tenevo solo gli occhi chiusi per apprezzare di più la musica…"

"Ma stai zitto… E' stato carino da parte tua regalarmi i biglietti, so quanto detesti il balletto"

"Per te questo ed altro… vuoi la verità? Ho cercato i biglietti per il concerto dei Jethro Tull, ma erano già terminati…"

"Così hai ripiegato sullo spettacolo di Bolle?"

"Eh eh, devo dire che i primi 20 minuti non sono stati male…"

"Certo hai visto solo quelli… peccato è stato molto bello."

Martedì Derek e Addison erano di nuovo a lavoro, gli aspettavano veramente due giornate impegnative "Non posso crederci non mi sono fermata un attimo oggi", disse ad Alessandra un'esausta Addison, " e ancora siamo solo a metà", l'infermiera avvertì Addison che stava arrivando un 118, "Alessandra, si tratta di una donna alla 33 esima settimana coinvolta in un brutto incidente stradale, falle un'ecografia, probabilmente dovremo procedere con un cesareo in urgenza, il bambino è ancora piccolo e i polmoni sono poco sviluppati, avverti la terapia intensiva neonatale, e lavati con me"

"Pensi ancora che il policlinico di Roma sia fiacco?"

"Non l'ho mai creduto, oggi è un inferno, non c'è un momento per riposarsi"

"Credo che con la fuga romantica ti sei rilassata abbastanza, forse anche troppo, mentre io qui sgobbavo come un mulo…"

"Alessandra nessuno ti vieta di prenderti dei giorni di ferie, sei tu che sei una drogata di lavoro, dovresti andare a lavorare negli Stati Uniti…"

"Mi è bastato quell'anno, quando ho lavorato con te al Mount Sinai, mi hai fatto lavorare 20 ore al giorno, negriera!"

"Cercavo solo di temprarti!"

"Avanti cominciamo l'intervento… gentilmente mi avvicina la scialitica?" chiese Alessandra all'infermiere.

"Vedo che abbiamo due studentesse di medicina" disse Addison "Allora con il bisturi sto facendo un'incisione addominale sovra pubica con taglio trasversale, sto incidendo il sottocute e sto arrivando ai muscoli retti dell'addome, i muscoli non vanno assolutamente sezionati, vanno divaricati, quindi arrivo alle fasce, ed eccomi all'utero, incisione uterina, Cocker per favore, ecco il sacco amniotico, apro ed estraggo il feto, un neonatologo per favore e un carrello per la rianimazione" dopo avere tagliato il cordone ombelicale Addison chiese ad Alessandra e allo specializzando di terminare l'intervento, procedendo alle manovre di secondamento manuale e di chiusura della breccia uterina "Alessandra, continua tu io vado ad occuparmi del neonato, il bambino è asfittico".

Due ore più tardi Alessandra avvertì Addison che la madre stava bene "Il bambino come sta?"

"Lotta" rispose Addison.

"Il mio paziente ha chiesto notizie della moglie" disse Derek mentre si avvicinava alle due dottoresse "L'avete operata voi?"

"Si, la madre sta bene il bambino è in terapia intensiva neonatale, tua moglie se n'è occupata personalmente" disse Alessandra "Allora è in ottime mani" aggiunse Derek, pensando a come Alessandra aveva chiamato Addison, che sentendo quella parola si senti un po' imbarazzata.

"Bene giovani, io vado a prendermi il sesto caffè della giornata, sperando di non peggiorare troppo il mio reflusso gastro-esofageo, fortunatamente a casa ho una confezione di omeprazolo… " aggiunse Alessandra allontanandosi dalla coppia.

"Sembravi imbarazzata quando Ale ti ha definito 'mia moglie', che c'è tutto bene?"

"Sono solo un po' stanca, sai una giornata faticosa e lunga… non mi imbarazza essere chiamata tua moglie, è solo che tecnicamente non lo siamo"

"Ma lo saremo vero?" chiese Derek "Ho già preso un giorno libero per il 28 settembre e ho trovato un piccolo paesino in Toscana con un municipio piccolo e carino, devo solo prenotare la sala"

"L'ultima volta che mi hai chiesto di sposarti eravamo a Central Park, adesso non hai formulato nemmeno una domanda diretta e ci troviamo nel corridoio delle sale operatorie, mi aspettavo qualcosa di più romantico dottore…"

"Tranquilla questa è solo una prova, non sai ancora quello che ti aspetta"

26 agosto

"Amore, sono a casa!" disse Derek entrando "che fai, guardi la televisione?"

"C'è il telegiornale" rispose Addison

"Notizie importanti?"

"No, solo le solite notizie sul caldo al sud e sui temporali al nord, a quanto pare le condizioni metereologiche sono il problema più sentito in questo paese…", replicò una pensierosa Addison

"E tu, tutto bene? Mi sembri un po' sovrappensiero oggi…"

"Si, si, sto bene, tranquillo"

"Non sembri molto convinta…"

"Ok…" disse Addison mentre Derek le regalava uno dei suoi soliti sorrisi alla McDreamy "allora c'è qualcosa che mi vuoi dire – le disse Derek – avanti dimmi un po' di che si tratta…"

"Beh, non so, vado così 'senza anestesia', ho un ritardo…"

"Un ritardo?" domando perplesso

"Derek sei un medico, sai cos'è un ritardo…"

"Si certo, voglio dire hai fatto un dosaggio del β-HCG?"

"Intendi dire un test di gravidanza?! No, non ancora"

"Oh! Vuoi che te lo vada a comprare?"

"Derek non correre troppo, probabilmente non è nulla, sai tra l'età, il caldo,lo stress queste cose succedono…"

"Addison? Sei seria?"

"Certo!"

"Addison hai 37 anni, sei una donna sessualmente attiva… io scendo in farmacia!"

"Derek…" troppo tardi era già uscito.

Dopo 5 minuti Derek rientrò a casa con il test e delicatamente le chiese "Addison, tesoro, perché non lo vuoi fare?"Addison dopo un breve minuto di silenzio lo guardò negli occhi e gli rispose "E se è negativo?", Derek proprio non si aspettava quella domanda, l'abbracciò forte, e strofinandole delicatamente la schiena, le rispose "Vedrai che non lo sarà, e anche se fosse negativo, possiamo sempre ritentare".


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPITOLO 6**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

20 minuti dopo Addison guardava incredula il risultato del test, e continuava a leggere le indicazione del test, 1 striscia negativo, 2 strisce positivo, "Derek, sono 2?"

"Addison, amore, sono 2!", "Ancora non ci credo, mi sembra un sogno, è bellissimo…fammi prendere il regolo, dovrebbe essere stato concepito il 5 agosto, ti ricordi Derek? C'era un caldo infernale e noi ci siamo chiusi in camera da letto con il climatizzatore a 20 gradi, avevi paura che ti venisse la bronchite…"

"Accidenti diventerò papà!" disse un esultante Derek e in quel momento Addison lo guardò dritto negli occhi e gli chiese "Derek Shepherd, mi vuoi sposare?", Derek le diede un baciò sulle labbra e poi aggiunse "Ehi, Dottoressa Montgomery, quella domanda dovrei fartela io…" e inginocchiandosi ai suoi piedi, le prese dolcemente la mano e in modo ufficiale le chiese "Addison Forbes Montgomery- Shepherd, mi vuoi risposare?"

"Oh Derek, non sai quante volte ho sognato questo momento, ti amo tanto!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Una raggiante Addison entrò il giorno dopo in ospedale, felice di cominciare un nuovo giorno di lavoro, entrando in reparto la prima persona che incontrò fu Alessandra "Addison, proprio te cercavo! Ti devo parlare"

"Anche io" rispose Addison "Prima tu, dimmi di che si tratta?"

"Allora, ho parlato con il professore Montolivo (il primario del reparto di ginecologia e ostetricia)…"

"Immagino che mi devi parlare di lavoro", arguì Addison

"Immagini bene, mi ha chiesto se potevamo andare noi a quel congresso a Torino dal 2 al 5 settembre…"

"Quale congresso?"

"Ma dai non ti ricordi, quello sulle emergenze emorragiche in ostetricia, si discuterà anche delle nuove linee guida italiane in materia… che c'è sembri perplessa? Dai, per te è quasi un ritorno alle origini, tua nonna era torinese…"

"Già, ma prima devo parlare con Derek…"

"Adesso il tuo uomo fa l'ex-marito possessivo?"

"No, assolutamente è dolcissimo… a proposito possiamo parlare?"

"Sicuro, ho ancora una mezz'ora prima di scendere in sala operatoria, ho un intervento un po' rognoso…"

"Di che si tratta?", le chiese Addison

"Un Krukenberg, su una ragazza di 30 anni, opero con il professore De Gaspari, e con l'equipe della chirurgia generale"

"Intervento lungo… io, fortunatamente oggi sono in ambulatorio"

"Da come ti trattano qui non lo direbbe nessuno che sei un chirurgo plurispecializzato di fama mondiale con un master in genetica…"

"Si vede che il professore Montolivo ha preferito puntare su di te…" le disse Addison dandole una pacca sulle spalle

"Allora Addison, di cosa mi volevi parlare?"

"Ieri… ho fatto un test ed è positivo…"

"Wow, queste nuove tecniche ELISA per i test dell'HIV… scusami sto scherzando, il mio solito vizio, fai un dosaggio ematico del βHCG, e ci vediamo dopodomani nel mio studio" e poi aggiunse con tono affettuoso e sincero "congratulazioni Addison, fai i miei auguri anche al futuro papà, che se lo conosco bene sarà al settimo cielo"

"Grazie Ale, buona fortuna per l'intervento!"

" A proposito Addison, poi dobbiamo parlare anche del congresso…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

2 giorni dopo Derek e Addison arrivarono allo studio di Alessandra, Addison si avvicinò alla segretaria "Montgomery, ho un appuntamento con la dottoressa Mancini", disse Addison cercando di non far trasparire la sua ansia e insieme a Derek si andò a sedere sul divano della sala d'aspetto,

"Emozionata?" chiese Derek

"Un po'"

"Tranquilla, questo appuntamento è inutile, e tu sei una ginecologa ti ricordo…"

"Signora Montgomery, prego si può accomodare" disse la segretaria.

"Ciao carissimi" li accolse Alessandra "come state?"

"Molto bene" rispose Derek

"Prego accomodatevi, Addison mi hai portato il risultato del βHCG? così aggiorno la cartella, allora per quanto riguarda il congresso a Torino, pensavo che potevamo preparare un powerpoint, il professore mi consigliava di trattare l'emergenze ostetriche del terzo trimestre, perlopiù placenta previa, accreta e percreta, distacco di placenta, rottura di utero, e così via, ho controllato le cartelle ostetriche dell'ultimo anno, abbiamo avuto circa 38 emergenze emorragiche, di cui 8 hanno richiesto il trattamento in terapia intensiva della paziente e 2 si sono concluse con isterectomia in sede intraoperatoria…"

"Alessandra ieri hai passato veramente la tua giornata a controllare cartelle mediche?!... Fatti un uomo!" disse Addison "E cerca di uscire dal tunnel dell'ossessione del lavoro, guarda Derek la fine che ha fatto, ha vissuto due anni nei boschi insieme agli alci!"

"ahahahahahah" rise Derek

"Comunque pensavo fossimo qui per parlare della mia gravidanza e non del congresso a Torino" sottolineò Addison

"Tranquilli, siete il mio ultimo appuntamento ed io ho tempo fino alle 20.30, poi alle 21 vado in piscina… Allora, che ne pensi, mi dai una mano ad organizzare il power point?"

"Alessandra io non credo di venire, sai la gravidanza, poi devo organizzare il matrimonio, te l'ho detto? Il 28 settembre ci risposiamo…"

"Il 28 settembre?!... Addison non vorrai diventare una di quelle donne iperprotettive, pronte a sacrificare tutto per i figli?"

"No, ma non voglio nemmeno farli crescere da qualcun altro…"

"Intanto dovrebbero nascere…" fece notare Derek "Detto questo, siamo qui per parlare della gravidanza di Addison"

"Giusto – disse Alessandra – allora aggiorno la tua cartella e ti faccio l'anamnesi, come vedi noi in Italia ci teniamo ai pazienti e non siamo superficiali come voi medici straricchi statunitensi…"

"Alessandra oggi sei feroce – notò Derek – è successo qualcosa?"

"No sono solo stanca e incazzata perché dovrò preparare da sola un congresso nel giro di 4 giorni, perché tua moglie è in una sorta di 'esaltazione gravidica'… Allora precedenti gravidanze? Aborti? Spontanei o volontari?"

"Un aborto spontaneo alla 14esima settimana, sospetto di placenta previa… nessuna allergia alimentare o a farmaci, probabile data del concepimento il 5 agosto, anche il dosaggio del beta-HCG sembra confermarla, mai avute STD… Comunque quando vuoi sai proprio essere una stronza!" disse Addison "dimenticavo ho anche un fratello in abs (aka apparente buona salute)…"

"Hai un fratello?" chiese Alessandra

"Si, è un neurologo ed è single"

"E' anche uno stronzo egoista!" aggiunse Derek

"Per Alessandra è perfetto" aggiunse Addison

Alessandra cercò di uscire dal vortice della discussione "Ci vediamo intorno alla settima settimana, così visualizziamo la camera gestazionale e cerchiamo di sentire anche il battito cardiaco, inoltre mi porti emocromo con formula più i risultati degli agenti TORCH, prenditi folati e integratori vitaminici, decidi tu quali…"

… 'che noia questi medici', pensò Derek.

La sera a casa Derek disse a Addison "Sai forse dovresti andare a Torino, è un congresso importante…"

"Derek io non ci voglio andare, non mi voglio stancare e poi voglio stare con te…"

"Vuoi stare con me?!" disse sorridente Derek

"Potrei comunque dare una mano ad Alessandra con il powerpoint… che dici?"

"Dovresti farlo…" aggiunse Derek "Ti ricordo che dovrai chiederle di farti da testimone"

"Posso sempre chiederlo ad altre mie amiche, magari a Naomi o a Savvy" Derek la guardò e lei aggiunse "Conosco quello sguardo, le mando un messaggio e le dico di vederci per preparare la presentazione al congresso, ma io non parto!"

Alcuni giorni dopo Alessandra e Addison si incontrarono nuovamente in ospedale "Hey Ale, com'è andato il congresso?", chiese Addison ad Alessandra "Molto bene, sei stata citata in almeno 6 o 7 pubblicazioni, a proposito, grazie per l'aiuto con la presentazione, inutile dirti che dovevi venire, come stai? Problemi la mattina? Nausea? Emicrania?"

"Ho passato mattine migliori, ma non mi lamento, era quello che volevo credimi" disse Addison

"Lo so che era quella che volevi, però non sacrificare la tua carriera, sei uno stimato e bravo chirurgo, ricordatelo!" concluse Alessandra, mentre si avvicinava Derek "Addie, ti ho portato un cornetto, devi mangiare qualcosa! Ti senti meglio adesso? Perché non ti fai sostituire e torni a casa a rilassarti?"

"Derek, la gravidanza è uno stato parafisiologico non è una malattia!" si intromise Alessandra, ma nessuno dei due sembrava interessato alla sua obiezione "Addison, ti aspetto in studio giorno 8 per fare la prima ecografia, portami le analisi…sempre che sia ancora io la tua ginecologa" e si allontanò.

"Addison, tesoro, forse siamo stati un po' freddi con Harrison, non credi? Alla fine non ha fatto nulla di male…"

"Derek, io ho già avuto un aborto interno per comportarmi come dice Alessandra, passavo ogni giorno ore e ore in sala operatoria, ci tengo a questo bambino e non voglio perderlo…"

"Addison, la tua non è una gravidanza a rischio, non stai male…"

"Derek, io ho quasi 38 anni, non posso esagerare, e poi non mi dispiace allentare un po' i ritmi, inoltre, abbiamo un matrimonio da organizzare, o sbaglio?"

"Non sbagli assolutamente…" le disse mentre le dava un tenero e appassionato bacio

L'8 settembre era il giorno della prima ecografia, "Come non puoi venire, Derek? Stai scherzando? E' la prima ecografia di nostro figlio…" polemizzava Addison al telefono, mentre cercava di sistemare la casa "Sono stata una stupida a fidarmi di te, ti stai comportando come quando eravamo a New York…"

'Addison, cerca di ragionare – le rispondeva Derek dall'altro capo del telefono – devo operare un bambino con un ependimoma in sede infratentoriale, è un grado III, è un tumore delicato, mettiti nei miei panni… non puoi chiedere ad Alessandra di spostare l'appuntamento? A che ora hai detto che è?'

"Alle 16.30…"

'Tesoro, farò il possibile per arrivare'

Più tardi all'appuntamento Alessandra si stranì di vedere Addison da sola, negli ultimi tempi Derek era stato molto presente, forse anche troppo, così le disse "Non mi aspettavo di vederti da sola, pensavo che Derek volesse esserci…", "aveva un intervento importante, mi ha promesso che avrebbe provato ad arrivare per tempo", le disse Addison trattenendo a stento le lacrime, allora Alessandra rispose "Scusami, perché non mi hai chiamato? avrei posticipato l'appuntamento… Facciamo così, chiedo alla signora dopo di te di passare avanti. Mi dispiace, perderò almeno un'ora, devo fare una morfologica, tu aspetta Derek"…

Circa un'ora dopo arrivò Derek trafelato "mi hai aspettato…" disse Derek stupito, e un'ancora arrabbiata Addison rispose "ringrazia Alessandra!".

"Allora siete pronti per vedere per la prima volta vostro figlio?" chiese Alessandra invitando Addison a stendersi sul lettino "Dovremmo essere circa….", "alla settima settimana" rispose Addison, "benissimo – disse Alessandra, prendendo la sonda ecografica – visualizzazione di un'unica camera gestazionale, età gestazionale corrispondente all'epoca di amenorrea, battito cardiaco presente" e gentilmente aumentò il volume dell'ecografo per farlo sentire ai futuri genitori.

Derek era emozionato e strinse forte la mano di Addison, che sentendo quel rumore si fece scappare una lacrima di gioia.

Finita l'ecografia, Alessandra disse "Ragazzi, che emozione, mi sento come se stessi diventando zia, lo sapete che vi voglio bene come dei fratelli, e Addison, non volevo farti alcuna pressione…", "Grazie Ale" dissero sia Derek che Addison, e poi Alessandra aggiunse "Dovresti finire le 40 settimane il 29 aprile…", "Si, lo so, ti ricordo che sono una ginecologa", disse Addison, "Ale ti dovremmo dire un'altra cosa, come già sai giorno 28 ci sposiamo, niente di particolare, solo una piccola cerimonia in municipio con pochi invitati, sarei onorata se tu volessi farmi da testimone", "Derek, Addison, congratulazioni, sono veramente contenta per voi, anche perché non riuscivo ad immaginarvi separati o insieme ad altre persone. E' un onore farti da testimone, o meglio, 'damigella d'onore'… Derek, chi sarà il tuo testimone? Non mi dire che lo vuoi richiedere a Mark?", "Assolutamente no, Ale, veramente ancora non ho scelto, probabilmente lo chiederò a Giacomo…"

"Vorresti chiedere ad un avvocato di farti da testimone di nozze? Non è molto furbo" notò Alessandra, "Già, ma credo che questa volta non ci servirà un avvocato!", replicò Derek, mentre stringeva la mano di Addison.


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPITOLO 7**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

26 settembre

"Non ci credo Derek, non viene nessuno dei nostri parenti, posso capire mio fratello che aveva un congresso, ma mia madre che impegni aveva?...Passa il suo tempo ad organizzare cene di beneficienza in Connecticut e non trova il tempo per andare al matrimonio di sua figlia…" disse infuriata Addison.

"Addie, lo sappiamo tutti quanto sono stronzi i tuoi parenti, non mi aspettavo, invece, un comportamento di questo tipo da parte della mia famiglia, su quattro sorelle almeno una poteva venire…", disse uno sconvolto Derek, "Parenti serpenti!", aggiunse Alessandra, "Pensate positivo, le cerimonie piccole e raccolte sono sempre le più sentite e poi si risparmia… A proposito così quanti siamo giorno 28?"

"Siamo 7!" rispose Derek, "Alessandra, potresti provarci con Giacomo" aggiunse Addie. Sentendo questo Alessandra rispose "Non lo sai?! Ha fatto outing due anni fa, adesso sta con un ragazzo che si chiama Luca… credo che siamo 8 Derek…",

"Alessandra la tua sfiga con gli uomini mi sconvolge, quasi quasi ti presentiamo Mark…" disse Addison e allora Derek aggiunse sarcastico "conoscendolo con lui non dovrebbe andare in bianco…", "Addison, ma tu non mi avevi detto che avevi un fratello?- chiese allora Alessandra - tranquilla so già che non verrà, ma per il futuro…"

Il giorno delle nozze era finalmente arrivato, la cerimonia era stata molto carina e informale, e finalmente Addison e Derek erano di nuovo marito e moglie, e dopo avere salutato i pochi parenti erano partiti per la luna di miele a Firenze, "Se ti posso dare un consiglio Derek, andateci piano con gli 'affetti' e passate più tempo a visitare i monumenti…" disse Alessandra mentre li salutava "Addison, ricordati che quando torni dobbiamo scrivere quella pubblicazione sulle infezioni materno-fetali…", "Ale, ma tu pensi mai a qualcosa che non sia il lavoro"…"Potreste evitare tutti e due di prendermi in giro, sono single e oltre il lavoro e lo sport non ho nulla da fare…", "Hai provato a parlare con un bravo terapista?", "Ma smettetela tutti e due…".

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Firenze era bellissima in quei giorni, e loro erano sempre più innamorati, mentre si preparavano per andare a cena, Derek ricevette un messaggio 'I miss you, I can't live without you, I can't breathe without you. Where are you, Derek?', Addison era sotto la doccia, questo lo rincuorò, ma leggendo quel messaggio improvvisamente non riuscì a respirare e uscì correndo dalla stanza… Non sapeva cosa fare e quindi fece l'unica cosa che gli venne in mente, prese il telefono e "Harrison! Meno male che ci sei! Mi ha mandato un messaggio?", 'chi?' domandò Alessandra, "Meredith, che faccio?", 'come che fai?... La ignori, come hai fatto da quando ti sei trasferito a Roma, ti ricordo che tua moglie (enfatizzando la parola moglie) è incinta, ed io sono la sua ginecologa, e lei è un famosissimo medico chirurgo, di fama mondiale – aggiunse – se succede qualcosa a lei o al bambino, la mia carriera è rovinata e credo che anche la tua vita… ti sono sufficienti questi argomenti… adesso tu scendi, le compri un bel mazzo di fiori e la porti a cena fuori… e ovviamente cancelli quel dannato messaggio, chiaro?', si, Alessandra aveva regione, pensò Derek, lui era felice adesso, cancellò il messaggio e poi le rispose 'I miss you too, Mer…'.

Ritornati dal viaggio di nozze, Alessandra incontrò Addison "Come stai, carissima? Ti sei divertita? Hai avuto disturbi, di qualsiasi tipo, anche insignificanti? Con tuo marito tutto bene?", Addison stranita le chiese "Grazie, Ale, tutto bene, qualche normale disturbo, sai nausea, mal di testa, tutto normale, ma come mai tutte queste domande?", Alessandra pensava 'adesso, grazie a quella stronza di Meredith, mi rovino la carriera, riesco ad odiarla anche senza conoscerla', "Così, tanto per parlare… Vuoi che me ne occupo io della pubblicazione?", "No, sto bene grazie, pensa oggi ho pure due interventi…" disse Addison, "Perfetto!" aggiunse Alessandra…

"Allora Derek, alla fine cosa hai fatto con il messaggio?" chiese con tono inquisitorio Alessandra, "Ale…io… l'ho cancellato…," "hai esitato – notò Alessandra – Addison sospetta qualcosa?", "Non credo, non sa nulla del messaggio e né io né tu gliene parleremo mai…" aggiunse Derek, "Benissimo, e non fare cazzate!" lo ammonì Alessandra "a proposito – aggiunse - giorno 12 vi aspetto per l'ecografia, Derek, ti prego, non la fare agitare, controllale la pressione… con questa gravidanza mi gioco la carriera e anche un'amicizia…".

Derek cercò di non farlo notare, con Addison era dolcissimo, la coccolava e la viziava come una bambina, ma il messaggio di Meredith lo aveva profondamente turbato, 'perché?!' si chiedeva, quella ragazza ormai era fuori dalla sua vita e lui amava profondamente Addison, allora perché le aveva scritto 'I miss you too', non era vero, a Roma aveva passato dei mesi fantastici, erano stati una ventata di freschezza, poi quella notizia bellissima, stava per diventare papà, quel pensiero lo riempì di gioia. Quando Addison tornò a casa lo trovò sul divano, teneva in mano l'immagine dell'ecografia e sorrideva, lei allora gli si avvicinò e gli disse "nella prossima sarà più grande, ti ricordi cosa succede nel terzo mese?", "Non mi ricordo quasi nulla di embriologia, beh la parte sul sistema nervoso si, ma per il resto…", "allora in questo periodo nostro figlio, ha già una forma umana, gli occhi hanno raggiunto la loro posizione definitiva e si sta già formando il naso, si sviluppa il collo e si allungano gli arti, dovrebbe essere lungo da 44 a 60 mm, e, inoltre si delineano i genitali esterni…", "… Addie, non ti ho mai chiesto, preferisci un maschio o una femmina?"

"Derek, non ho preferenze, mi interessa solo che sia sano, a proposito, ho parlato con Alessandra e il 15 novembre facciamo l'amniocentesi…", "L'amniocentesi?", chiese Derek, "I rischi associati all'amniocentesi sono minimi, lo sai, e poi, voglio sapere se mio figlio, se nostro figlio, è sano!"… Derek le mise una mano sulla pancia, in modo protettivo, e poi l'abbracciò.

Quella sera Derek ebbe delle difficoltà a dormire, lui era un medico eppure non aveva mai pensato a quell'ipotesi, suo figlio poteva non essere sano, si avvicinò a Addison che dormiva tranquillamente accanto a lui, e le baciò con delicatezza i capelli e poi le sussurrò "Ti amo".

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

4 novembre

"Ehi Addie, che ascolti di bello?" disse Derek entrando a casa, Addison era distesa sul divano con lo stereo acceso, "Yann TIersen, è la colonna sonora del 'meraviglioso mondo di Amelie", mi rilassa, ho avuto una giornata veramente pesante…" , "Ti va di raccontarla?" chiese Derek "No, abbracciami…", Derek si sedette insieme a lei sul divano e l'abbraccio, allora Addison cominciò a raccontargli la sua giornata "Oggi, ho eseguito un aborto terapeutico, il feto aveva una trisomia 13… Derek, se il bambino dov'esse avere delle malformazioni non lo terrò…", Derek non disse nulla e la strinse ancora più forte nel suo abbraccio.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

2 giorni dopo Alessandra, eseguendo una ecografia in ambulatorio, si accorse che qualcosa non andava bene e disse alla specializzanda che l'assisteva "Dottoressa Rossi, potrebbe chiamare la dottoressa Montgomery, è in reparto", mentre cercava di tranquillizzare la sua paziente, "Facendo l'ecografia, ho notato che la sua bambina ha una malformazione della colonna vertebrale chiamata spina bifida, tuttavia ho una buona notizia, in questo ospedale lavora un eccellente chirurgo, specializzato in medicina perinatale che con l'aiuto di un neurochirurgo potrà operare la sua bambina all'interno del suo utero", Addison entrò nell'ambulatorio "Buongiorno signora – disse rivolgendosi alla paziente - Dottoressa Mancini, cosa abbiamo?" Alessandra le mostrò le immagini dell'ecografia, "chiamiamo Derek – aggiunse Addison e poi rivolgendosi alla signora cercò di tranquillizzarla – signora, sono uno dei pochi chirurghi che ha trattato già altre due volte questa malformazione, non le nascondo che è un intervento difficile, ma ho sempre avuto dei buoni risultati…", dopo pochi minuti arrivò anche Derek ,"Signora lui è il Dottor Shepherd - disse Addison, mentre Derek stringeva la mano alla signora – è il neurochirurgo che opererà insieme a me… Derek la signora è alla 22esima settimana di gravidanza, l'ecografia ha mostrato la mancata chiusura dell'arco delle ultime vertebre lombari, associata ad un meningocele" e gli porse le immagini ecografiche, Derek le ispezionò e poi disse " Bene signora, se conosco bene la dottoressa Montgomery, dovremmo operare in utero aperto, significa che la dottoressa Montgomery insieme alla dottoressa Mancini incideranno l'utero sottrarranno il liquido amniotico e lo conserveranno in condizione di sterilità e di temperatura adatta per essere rimesso dentro l'utero. Dopo che hanno inciso la parete uterina, comincerò l'intervento, distaccherò questa sorta di ernia dalla cute, aprirò maggiormente il mielo-meningo-cele, e riposizionerò il midollo nella sua sede naturale, cioè all'interno del canale vertebrale, insieme alle meningi.. infine ricostruirò i muscoli e poi darò dei punti alla sua bambina…", a quel punto la signora lo interruppe "lei quante volte ha eseguito questo intervento?", "Solo altre due volte signora…", "Come la dottoressa?", "Si, abbiamo operato insieme gli altri due casi, prima lavoravamo al Mount Sinai Hospital di New York… Signora non le nascondo che si tratta di un intervento difficile, ma faremo il possibile per la sua bambina!", "Dottore un'ultima domanda – chiese la signora – cos'è un mielomeningocele?", "Le meningi sono tre strati di tessuto che ricoprono il nostro sistema nervoso, si chiamano dura madre, aracnoide e pia madre, nel caso della sua bambina, queste tre meningi fuoriescono insieme al midollo spinale per via della mancata chiusura delle vertebre"…

Usciti in corridoio Addison disse a Derek "Derek, sei stato bravo con la signora…", Derek le poggiò una mano sulla spalla e le chiese "Credi di farcela, sarà un intervento lungo…", "Derek, posso farcela, ne ho, ne abbiamo, eseguiti altri e abbiamo avuto degli eccellenti risultati, e poi dopo tanto opereremo finalmente insieme…" gli disse baciandolo con un bacio veloce, "adesso devo tornare in sala parto…", Derek prendendole il braccio le disse "Promettimi di non stancarti…".

L'equipe di medici operò e l'intervento fu un successo, era il primo che si faceva in quella struttura "Vedo con piacere che la dottoressa Mancini ha fatto i compiti" disse Addison guardando Alessandra, che subito aggiunse "io faccio sempre i compiti…", "Dovremmo scrivere un articolo, è stato un bell'intervento…" disse Derek e Addison gli fece eco dicendo "Lo possiamo fare scrivere ad Harrison, lei ha tanto tempo libero…", "Ehi voi due, non credete di esagerare?"domandò ridendo Alessandra.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ragazzi, come vi sembra questa storia? lasciate qualche commento**

**CAPITOLO 8  
**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

15 novembre

"Come stai?" Le chiese Derek "Bene – rispose Addison – pensavo fosse più doloroso, sai ne ho fatte così tante e le mie pazienti dicevano sempre che era doloroso… ma io non ho provato dolore, ho solo paura che ci sia qualcosa che non vada bene, che non sia sano…", "l'ecografia andava bene, l'hai vista anche tu…- cercò di rassicurarla Derek - Ti porto qualcosa da mangiare?", "Derek sto bene, non è necessario stare a letto, non devo stancarmi ma credo di potere arrivare senza troppi problemi in cucina…", gli disse Addison, "e se io voglio mangiare a letto?" chiese sorridendo Derek, "Non essere stupido…", ed entrambi si misero a ridere. Più tardi a cena, Derek disse ad Addison "A fine mese sono libero, non ho lezione con gli studenti, se per te va bene potremmo passare a New York il giorno del ringraziamento, potremmo anche vederci con i nostri parenti, non li vedo da tanto…", "Si sono comportati male per il nostro matrimonio, non so se ho voglia di vederli…- disse Addison - Derek, tu vuoi andare?", "Si, voglio rivedere mia madre, le mie sorelle e i miei nipoti, mi mancano… e poi abbiamo delle notizie da dare, ti faccio notare che sta diventando difficile nasconderlo" disse sorridendo e Addison ridendo disse "Ehi io non nascondo proprio niente, lo sai quanto sono contenta… Prenota i biglietti Derek…" lo baciò con tenerezza.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

1 settimana dopo

"Allora, domani vi devo accompagnare in aeroporto?" chiese Alessandra a Derek e Addison, "Sei stata battuta sul tempo, ci accompagnerà mio zio Alfredo",

"Perfetto… Addison come ti senti?", chiese Alessandra,

"Benissimo, Harrison, ti ricordo che le donne incinte possono prendere l'aereo! Adoro il secondo trimestre, le nausee sono molto più leggere e mi sento veramente bene, anche il bambino a quanto pare sta bene…",

"Secondo me è un maschio…" disse Alessandra e poi aggiunse "Avete già pensato a dei nomi?",

"Ancora no - disse Derek – volevamo aspettare i risultati dell'amniocentesi…".

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NEW YORK CITY

Derek e Addison erano tornati, dopo ben due anni, di nuovo insieme a New York, Derek entrando a casa notò che non era cambiato molto. Tutto era rimasto come se lo ricordava, le fotografie, i quadri, i soprammobili erano nello stesso posto di sempre, lui amava quella casa, era la massima espressione di Addison&Derek, avevano curato insieme la ristrutturazione (Derek aveva chiesto aiuto ad un suo compagno del liceo che faceva l'architetto a Roma), l'avevano arredata scegliendo i mobili insieme, il freddo arredamento minimal veniva spezzato da alcuni mobili più antichi, e il parquet e il legno conferivano alla casa una sensazione di calore. Entrando Addison disse "Non ho cambiato nulla, solo la camera da letto, il letto e i mobili sono quelli che avevo a Los Angeles…", "Grazie - aggiunse Derek – ti volevo proporre di dormire nella stanza degli ospiti…", "Spero che non sia necessario, amore", disse Addison e Derek le chiese "Come ti senti?", "Mi fa sempre un certo affetto tornare in questa casa, riesco ad odiarla e al tempo stesso ad amarla…", e Derek le domandò "Preferisci andare negli Hamptons?", "No, no, poi l'ho affittata ai turisti…per ogni settimana di affitto mi pagano 5000 $", "Wow, sono una bella cifra – notò Derek – quasi due stipendi…", ed entrambi risero di gusto, pensando a quanto fosse cambiata la loro vita negli ultimi mesi.

"Pensavo di chiamare Savvy e Weiss, che ne pensi? Potremmo fare una passaggiata a Times Square e poi mangiare qualcosa insieme…", "Tutto quello che vuoi, principessa… Mi fa piacere rivedere Savvy e Weiss, ti sei più sentita con loro?", "Non da quando siamo a Roma, le ho mandato delle mail, ma non mi ha mai risposto, l'ultima volta che ci siamo sentite ero ancora a Los Angeles, volevano provare ad adottare un bambino… mi faccio una doccia e li chiamo…".

Un'ora dopo Addison finalmente uscì dal bagno, "Ehi tutto bene? – chiese Derek – sei stata tanto in bagno, problemi?", "Tutto benissimo… Derek, ho visto l'idromassaggio e non sono riuscita a resistere… io la amo questa casa!" ed entrambi cominciarono a ridere di gusto, "Chiamo Savvy…" disse Addison, 'Ciao Savvy e Weiss sono Addison, starò a New York per alcuni di giorni, mi farebbe piacere vedervi, fatevi sentire'… "Non c'era nessuno, ho lasciato un messaggio in segreteria, mi preparo e andiamo a fare un giro?", "Ok…" disse un pensieroso Derek disteso sul letto e poi le chiese "Torneresti a vivere qui?", Addison si prese un secondo per rispondere "Fosse per me mi trasferirei qui anche domani, ma non vorrei vivere qui senza di te…", "Mi hanno chiesto se voglio collaborare con la Columbia University…", Addison lo guardò e poi gli chiese "Quando pensavi di dirmelo?"… "Addie cara, ho voluto fare questo viaggio a New York anche per questo, ti sembrerà stupido ma avevo paura che tornando qui sarei stato assalito dai ricordi, da quella notte…", "Derek amore, non sai quanto mi dispiace per quello che ho fatto, so di averti spezzato il cuore e…" e mentre parlava Derek la baciò con grande passione "Non importa è tutto passato adesso, non mi importa dove vivo, mi basta solo stare insieme a te"e continuarono a baciarsi e ad amarsi.

L'indomani dopo una lauta colazione a base di muffins, bagel e cioccolata calda Derek e Addison uscirono per fare una passeggiata a Central Park, visitarono il MOMA e fecero shopping da Saks e poi comprarono dei regali da Fao Schwarz per i nipoti di Derek, "Che giornata fantastica – disse Addison – peccato che si debba concludere con una cena a casa di quella 'serpe' di tua sorella Lory, come se non bastasse ci sarà anche tua mamma…", "Addison calmati, mia sorella non è così terribile…", "Lory mi odia e credo che anche la tua 'dolcissima' mamma abbia sentimenti affini…", "Vedrai che l'idea di avere un nuovo nipote riempirà di gioia mia mamma…", ma Addison ne era tutt'altro che convinta.

"Derek, Addison, finalmente vi fate vedere!" disse Lory aprendo la porta, "Lory, tesoro, sono già qui i due 'italiani'…" Derek sentendo le parole di sua madre fece una smorfia di disapprovazione e cercò con lo sguardo gli occhi di Addison che sembravano dirgli 'io te lo avevo detto '. " Mamma, mi sei mancata…" disse Derek abbracciando Carolyne, "Ciao Carolyn…" disse Addison e senza lasciarla finire di parlare le disse "Addison cara, chiamami mamma", si avvicinò Lory e aggiunse "allora come va questo matrimonio? Addison è andata a letto con il testimone anche questa volta?", sentendo quelle parole Addison lanciò un'occhiata a Derek che sembrava dirgli 'io me ne vado', "Le cose sono diverse Lory e non ti permetto di parlare così a mia moglie!" disse Derek sulla difensiva e Lory aggiunse notando il ventre di Addison "Lo vedo che sono diverse, è per questo che vi siete risposati? Che brutto clichè mettere incinta l'ex-moglie…", "Lory adesso basta! Non ti permetto di offenderci in questo modo, se non siamo graditi in questa casa ce ne andiamo, Addie tesoro, prendi il cappotto!", Carolyne lanciò una frecciata alla sua figlia più piccola e la azzittì "Derek, tesoro mio, non sai quanto piacere ho a vedervi, e poi vedo che hai veramente una bella notizia da darci, mi rende felice l'idea di avere un nuovo nipote, Addison tesoro, ti trovo benissimo, dalla pancia direi che sei al quarto mese…" disse con tono affettuoso Carolyne cercando di porre rimedio al disastro che aveva combinato Lory "Sono alla 18esima settimana…" disse Addison cercando di abbozzare un sorriso, mentre il suo imbarazzo cresceva e poi aggiunse "Abbiamo portato dei regali a Jake e a Annie…", e nel frattempo arrivarono due bambini di 6 e 3 anni gridando festanti "zio Derek, zio Derek!", era passato tanto tempo dall'ultima volta che li aveva visti e prendendo in braccio Annie le chiese "Ti ricordi di me?" e la bambina rispose "Si! Ti ho visto nella fotografia", "E la zia Addie te la ricordi? Lo sai che è lei che ti ha fatto nascere?…", "Non ci credo" rispose la bambina "Ehi Annie, come ti sei fatta grande" disse Addison e Annie le disse "tu sei nella foto con zio Derek…", "Già, guardà un po' cosa ti abbiamo portato" e diede alla bambina il regalo, che non perse tempo ad aprirlo "che bello, è un gatto… guarda mamma cosa mi hanno portato zio Derek e zia Addie!", nel frattempo anche Jake aveva aperto il suo regalo, una confezione di lego e si era subito messo a lavoro "zio Derek mi aiuti?". "Sono contenta che i regali siano piaciuti ai bambini" disse Addison a Carolyne, "Cara, tutti i miei nipoti vi amano…" e mentre parlava con Addison notò che portava solo la fede, Carolyne si meravigliò, la fede era ovviamente diversa, inoltre Addison non portava il suo anello di fidanzamento "Addison, tesoro, non vorrei essere invadente, ma come mai porti solo la fede?", e Addison era imbarazzata, non poteva dire a sua suocere che aveva gettato via la sua vecchia fede e il suo anello di fidanzamento, però non sapeva proprio cosa dire "… io non ho più il mio anello di fidanzamento, dopo il divorzio ho continuato a portarli, poi Derek se n'è accorto e mi ha detto di provare con acqua e sapone per levarli - 'oddio, ma che sto dicendo' pensava – e così li ho gettati dal traghetto…", "Ooh" rispose Carolyne meravigliata "mi dispiace, comunque Derek ti avrà dato il mio anello…", "…emmmh, veramente no…", Carolyne con una scusa si allontanò da Addison e andò verso suo figlio che stava aiutando il piccolo Jake a montare il lego "Derek ti posso parlare?" chiese Carolyne "certo, dimmi pure…", "Derek tesoro, Addison è la donna giusta o l'hai risposata solo per il bambino?", "Mamma che stai dicendo? Avevo deciso di risposare Addison mesi prima della scoperta della gravidanza… e ancora una volta…", "Derek, lasciami parlare e non saltare a conclusioni affrettate, perché non le hai dato l'anello?", 'l'anello?' pensò Derek e poi si ricordò che Meredith aveva ancora l'anello, da quando glielo aveva dato lo aveva messo solo due volte, ma quando lui era andato via da casa sua non aveva proprio pensato di prenderlo, come aveva potuto lasciarlo da Meredith… "Mamma, l'anello è a Seattle… l'ho dimenticato a casa di Meredith", le confessò con la stessa voce colpevole di un bambino di 5 anni.

Nonostante l'inizio burrascoso la serata trascorse tranquillamente, anche se quando Carolyne li invitò per il giorno del ringraziamento, Derek e Addison, memori dell'inizio della serata preferirono declinare l'invito dicendo che avevano già un impegno, inoltre Nancy, l'unica sorella di Derek veramente affettuosa nei confronti di Addison non sarebbe stata presente.

Una volta a casa Derek si sentì in dovere di scusarsi con Addison "Amore, mi dispiace, ti prometto che non succederà più, non permetterò che qualcun altro ti tratti in questi modo, sono veramente mortificato per quello che è successo, mia sorella non aveva il diritto di dirti quelle cose…", "Già…" disse Addison "Derek facciamo finta che non sia successo nulla… adesso voglio solo andare a dormire, ho un mal di testa spaventoso", Derek le baciò delicatamente le labbra e le appoggiò la testa sul suo petto, mentre continuava a pensare 'come ho potuto dimenticarmi l'anello a casa di Meredith'…

Il viaggio a New York non era andato benissimo, i parenti di Derek erano stati molto freddi nei loro confronti, paradossalmente la più contenta del gruppo era stata la madre di Derek, esaltata dalla notizia di un nuovo nipote, così la sera prima di partire Derek e Addison cedettero e invitarono Carolyne a cena.

"Derek, tesoro, non ti sarai preso troppo disturbo ad invitarmi?...domani a che ora avete il volo?", disse Carolyne entrando, "tranquilla mamma, partiamo domani alle 5 del pomeriggio e poi ci fa veramente piacere averti qui con noi", "Non può immaginare quanto" aggiunse con tono ancora una volta sarcastico Addison. "Addie, tesoro, ti ho portato un regalo", disse Carolyne porgendole il regalo e poi emozionata aggiunse "Era la copertina di Derek…", Addison aprì il pacchetto e vice che era una copertina azzurra di cotone con degli orsetti ricamati "Derek adorava questa coperta, da bambino non se ne staccava mai, sembrava Linus", Addison sorrise e ringraziò di cuore Carolyne per quel pensiero, "…era da tanto che volevo darvela, ma non volevo farvi pressione, e poi le cose tra voi due non andavano benissimo… - poi improvvisamente cambio discorso - Allora nascerà qui a New York il mio prossimo nipotino o nipotina?", Derek e Addison si scambiarono un'occhiata e poi Addison rispose "Dovrebbe nascere a Roma – e poi aggiunse per evitare di contrariare Carolyne – mi farebbe molto piacere se venissi, potresti venire i primi di aprile e darci una mano ad organizzare l'arrivo del bambino o della bambina, ancora non sappiamo il sesso, ma ho fatto l'amniocentesi, mi daranno i risultati la settimana prossima, ti prometto che sarai la prima a sapere se sarà un maschietto o una femminuccia" disse Addison cercando di rendere partecipe Carolyne, e non sbagliava, perché la madre di Derek che all'inizio era un po' fredda, fu molto materna con lei, le chiese come aveva passato il primo trimestre, se Derek era contento della gravidanza e se era emozionato, se lei era emozionata. Ad Addison non dispiaceva parlare di queste cose con Carolyne, anche perché sapeva bene che con sua madre non ne avrebbe mai potuto parlare. Nonostante volesse un gran bene sia a lei che ad Archer, Bizzie era stata da sempre molto fredda con i suoi figli tanto da rimproverarli se in pubblico osavano chiamarla 'mamma', questo atteggiamento di Bizzie feriva profondamente Addison, che dal momento in cui aveva saputo di essere incinta si era detta 'non sarò mai come mia madre, darò a questo bambino tutto l'affetto che si merita, senza mai nasconderlo'.

Seduti a tavola Carolyne rimase stupita dalla cucina di Addison "Addison cara, quando hai imparato a cucinare? – chiese Carolyne sorseggiando del vino rosso – questa cena è fantastica…", "Le ho regalato l'Artusi…", disse ridendo Derek e poi aggiunse "devo dire che hai fatto molti progressi…".


	9. Chapter 9

Roma – 1 settimana dopo

"Bentornati, com'era New York?", chiese Alessandra a Derek e Addison

"Magnifica come sempre Harrison…"

"Vi devo dare due notizia straordinarie, l'amniocentesi è negativa, il vostro bambino è sanissimo, Addison ho richiesto anche le mappe genetiche, così potrai controllarle tu stessa, sei una genetista e so quanto tenevi a vederle… volete sapete il sesso del nascituro?", "Prima dammi i risultati…", le disse impaziente Addison e Alessandra commentò "Cuore di mamma… Allora non mi chiedete qual è l'altra notizia?", a quanto pare né Derek né Addison erano interessati a conoscerla, e già sfogliavano i risultati dell'amniocentesi, ma Alessandrà insistette e disse "Addison sei veramente sicura di non volere sapere l'altra notizia?", Addison inarcò un sopracciglio e le disse "Alessandra cosa mi devi dire… abbiamo un altro congresso da organizzare?" , "Non saltare subito alle conclusioni "Il congresso c'è già stato, giovedì scorso, è venuto tuo fratello per una lectio magistralis…"

"Mio fratello?"

"Si, Archer Forbes Montgomery!"

"E tu come mai sei andata a sentire una lectio magistralis di un neurologo? E poi come mai io non ne sapevo nulla?" chiese Derek…

"L'argomento era interessante, 'l'attivazione dei neuroni a specchio nel non-vedednte', ed io ero libera… Archer è un ragazzo molto simpatico e divertente… e poi è anche molto sexy!"

"Sei sicura che parliamo della stessa persona?" chiese ancora una volta Derek

"Ma certo, non prendete impegni per stasera pensavamo di uscire tutti insieme…" disse Alessandra,

"Ale, non c'è anche mia madre, vero?" chiese terrorizzata Addison, "No, tranquilla, è in crociera... Adesso scappo, ho una paziente in travaglio e credo che il bambino stia per uscire", così Alessandra li salutò e li allontanò.

"Secondo te c'è qualcosa?", chiese perplessa Addison a Derek

"Dove nell'amniocentesi?" chiese a sua volta preoccupato Derek, "Ma no… tra Archer e Alessandra…" rispose Addison, "Non mi interessa e non lo voglio sapere – tagliò corto Derek – e poi credo che abbiamo cose più importanti a cui pensare, come l'amniocentesi del nostro bambino!"

"Giusto – disse Addison e cominciò a controllare con attenzione i risultati che le aveva dato Alessandra – il bambino è sanissimo… Derek sei pronto a sapere il sesso?", "Avanti dimmelo, non mi fare stare sulle spine…", "Credo che tua madre abbia fato bene a darci la tua copertina, è un maschio Derek!". "Devo assolutamente dirlo alla mamma…Finalmente non sarò più l'unico maschio della famiglia!" commentò Derek al settimo cielo per la gioia, e Addison "Ma sei hai altri 5 nipoti!", "Si ma nessuno si chiama Shepherd, questo bambino sarà il primo dopo di me…". "Pensavo che avremmo chiamato i nostri figli Montgomery – Shepherd… sai quanto ci teneva mio padre, ha sempre voluto un nipote…", "Si mi ricordo… era così diverso da tua madre, era gentile e affettuoso, nonostante fosse un uomo molto ricco riusciva sempre a mettere a proprio agio le persone… era come te, se riuscivi a conoscerlo in fondo capivi quanto in realtà fosse una persona semplice…", "Ti voleva un gran bene Derek… come hai potuto non venire al suo funerale?... Non mi hai nemmeno chiamato per dirmi che non riuscivi ad esserci, mi hai mandato un messaggio… sono dovuta andare con Mark al funerale di mio padre…", disse Addison in lacrime "Perdonami Addie, perdonami…" le sussurrò Derek abbracciandola forte "Anche io volevo un gran bene a tuo padre, stavo per venire, improvvisamente mi è tornato alla memoria il funerale di mio padre, mi sentivo paralizzato, così invece di andare al funerale sono tornato in ospedale… Mi dispiace Addie…".

"Se vuoi possiamo non andare…", disse Derek, mentre Addison cercava disperatamente nell'armadio qualcosa da mettere "Stai scherzando… Derek, se non vuoi venire cerca almeno di non usare me come scusa!... Con quel vestito ci sta meglio la cravatta blu, vieni ti faccio il nodo!", disse Addison a Derek che commentò "Cerchi di fare pratica sul papà?", "Ma stai zitto! - disse Addison ridendo – un consigli, metto il vestito nero?", "Ti sta? - chiese stupito Derek – pensavo fosse stretto ormai.", "Certo che mi sta, aspetto un figlio ma non sono un elefante…" rispose contrariata Addison "Non sei troppo magra, vero?" continuò Derek, "Derek sono solo attenta a quello che mangio, voglio provare a non prendere troppo peso, non vorrei prendere più di 9-11 kg durante la gravidanza, troppo peso non fa bene né a me né al bambino… sapevi che mia madre ha avuto il diabete gestazionale quando aspettava Archer?...ha preso 17 kg…", e indossato il vestito chiese a Derek "Come sto?", "Benissimo!...Addie suonano al citofono… sei pronta?"…

Derek e Addison si incontrarono con Alessandra e Archer che li aspettavano "Archer, I' m so happy that you are here, you know how much I miss you! How are you?", "Addie, It's wonderful see you again, do you have something to tell me?" disse Archer ridendo guardando Addison "Hi Archer", disse Derek salutando Archer "Yes, we have something very important to tell you, we are going to have a baby!", "Hey, that's great, does Bizzy know?", "Not yet", disse Addison "but I'm going to tell her soon, maybe when she's back from her cruise…", "I'm very happy for you! Alessandra told me everything…", "tranquilla, so che abbiamo un rapporto medico-paziente, gli ho raccontato solo del matrimonio, Archer mi ha detto che il 28 settembre era a Pechino per un congresso, gli è dispiaciuto non esserci, così gli ho fatto vedere le foto… Dimenticavo, ho prenotato 'al presidente', ci aspettano alle 9.15"…

"So Addie, are you happy here in Rome?", chiese Archer, cogliendo l'occasione dell'assenza sia di Derek, che era andato a prendere il dessert, sia di Alessandra che invece si era allontanata per chiamare in reparto "Very, Derek is cute and kind, and we are going to have a baby, I'm ecstatic, it's like a miracle…I'm going to have a little baby boy… Do you think to stay here for Christmas?", "No Addie, I leave Friday… Hey Alessandra is cute and very smart…" , "Archie, do you try to tell me that you like Alessandra?", "Well maybe…".

18 dicembre

"Addison, perdonami, ti devo spostare l'appuntamento per l'ecografia morfologica, parto giorno 20, se non hai impegni potremmo farla oggi invece che giorno 21…"

"Harrison, non è da te prendersi una vacanza, dove vai di bello?...", Addison notò che Alessandra esitava a dirle la meta della sua vacanza "… Vado a New York, tuo fratello mi ha invitato a trascorrere le vacanze con lui…", "Tu vai a New York da mio fratello?" chiese Addison sconvolta, "Già… Addison dopo tanto tempo ho trovato una persona con cui sto veramente bene, che mi fa ridere… inoltre, è anche bravo a letto!", "Please stop, he's my brother… Ale, sono felice che voi state bene insieme, ma ricordati Archer è… (stronzo?!), un po' egoista!...", "Hai ragione è perfetto per me…".


	10. Chapter 10

**Credo che questa canzone stia veramente bene in questo capitolo...**

**CAPITOLO 10  
**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A te – Jovanotti**

_A te che sei l'unica al mondo  
L'unica ragione per arrivare fino in fondo  
Ad ogni mio respiro  
Quando ti guardo  
Dopo un giorno pieno di parole  
Senza che tu mi dica niente  
Tutto si fa chiaro  
A te che mi hai trovato  
All' angolo coi pugni chiusi  
Con le mie spalle contro il muro  
Pronto a difendermi  
Con gli occhi bassi  
Stavo in fila  
Con i disillusi  
Tu mi hai raccolto come un gatto  
E mi hai portato con te  
A te io canto una canzone  
Perché non ho altro  
Niente di meglio da offrirti  
Di tutto quello che ho  
Prendi il mio tempo  
E la magia  
Che con un solo salto  
Ci fa volare dentro all'aria  
Come bollicine  
A te che sei  
Semplicemente sei  
Sostanza dei giorni miei  
Sostanza dei giorni miei  
A te che sei il mio grande amore  
Ed il mio amore grande  
A te che hai preso la mia vita  
E ne hai fatto molto di più  
A te che hai dato senso al tempo  
Senza misurarlo  
A te che sei il mio amore grande  
Ed il mio grande amore  
A te che io  
Ti ho visto piangere nella mia mano  
Fragile che potevo ucciderti  
Stringendoti un po'  
E poi ti ho visto  
Con la forza di un aeroplano  
Prendere in mano la tua vita  
E trascinarla in salvo  
A te che mi hai insegnato i sogni  
E l'arte dell'avventura  
A te che credi nel coraggio  
E anche nella paura  
A te che sei la miglior cosa  
Che mi sia successa  
A te che cambi tutti i giorni  
E resti sempre la stessa  
A te che sei  
Semplicemente sei  
Sostanza dei giorni miei  
Sostanza dei sogni miei  
A te che sei  
Essenzialmente sei  
Sostanza dei sogni miei  
Sostanza dei giorni miei  
A te che non ti piaci mai  
E sei una meraviglia  
Le forze della natura si concentrano in te  
Che sei una roccia sei una pianta sei un uragano  
Sei l'orizzonte che mi accoglie quando mi allontano  
A te che sei l'unica amica  
Che io posso avere  
L'unico amore che vorrei  
Se io non ti avessi con me  
a te che hai reso la mia vita bella da morire, che riesci a render la fatica un immenso piacere,  
a te che sei il mio grande amore ed il mio amore grande,  
a te che hai preso la mia vita e ne hai fatto molto di più,  
a te che hai dato senso al tempo senza misurarlo,  
a te che sei il mio amore grande ed il mio grande amore,  
a te che sei, semplicemente sei, sostanza dei giorni miei, sostanza dei sogni miei...  
e a te che sei, semplicemente sei, compagna dei giorni miei...sostanza dei sogni..._

22 dicembre

Addison si sedette alla scrivania dello studio e si mise a controllare le analisi e della sua gravidanza, l'ecografia morfologica andava bene, così come l'amniocentesi e gli altri esami, non aveva alcun motivo di preoccuparsi, improvvisamente sentì il cellulare di Derek vibrare, "Derek, ti stanno chiamando al cellulare!", gridò sperando che lui da sotto la doccia la sentisse, "Derek!", pensando che fosse una telefonata di lavoro, prese il cellulare, e inaspettatamente lesse sul display 'Meredith'… Addison rimase impietrita leggendo quel nome, e improvvisamente vide Derek in accappatoio che le diceva con voce premurosa "Tesoro ti ho sentito gridare, va tutto bene?"… Addison teneva in mano il suo cellulare e non rispondeva, i suoi occhi erano gonfi di lacrime, Derek le si avvicinò, notò che sul tavolo c'erano le analisi della gravidanza, il suo primo pensiero fu che Addison avesse scoperto qualcosa che non andava e continuò a chiederle "Amore, dimmi cosa c'è che non va? Ti senti male?", Addison esitò, poi cercando disperatamente di non piangere disse "…Ti ha chiamato… Meredith… Non ho risposto… ho solo controllato il cellulare…". Derek rimase interdetto, non sapeva cosa dire in quel momento, invece, Addison continuava incessantemente a pensare a quel natale passato a Seattle e alle parole che le aveva detto suo marito 'a natale vogliamo stare con le persone che amiamo ed io sono innamorato di Meredith'… Derek la guardò negli occhi, sembrava potesse leggere quello che stava pensando, pensava a quel natale a Seattle e al male che le aveva fatto, doveva fare qualcosa, doveva quantomeno dire qualcosa per rompere quel silenzio assordante "…Può chiamare anche cento volte Addie, io non risponderò, perché adesso so che la persona con cui voglio passare la mia vita sei tu… adoro il tuo coraggio e le tue debolezze, con te mi sento completo…", le accarezzò delicatamente il viso e le diede un bacio sulla fronte.

25 dicembre notte di Natale – casa di Derek

"Abbiamo passato una bella serata casa dei tuoi zii, non pensavo che i parenti di Eleonora fossero così divertenti, che ridere con quella 'tombola napoletana'…"

"Ci credo, Addie, hai fatto quaterna, cinquina e tombola…", e sia Derek che Addison si misero a ridere, "Avanti Derek quanto hai perso a bacarat?"

"Ho limitato le perdite tranquilla…"

"Secondo te sono piaciuti i regali?"

"Credo di si… Martina mi è sembrata molto contenta e anche gli zii hanno gradito… Addie, ti va di aprire i nostri?"

"Vuoi aprirli adesso? Pensavo volessi aprirli domani mattina..."

"Voglio aprirli adesso!" e le diede un bacio sulla bocca, poi si avvicinò sotto l'albero e prese un pacchetto, era piccolo e aveva tutto l'aria di essere un libro "Dr. Shepherd, da quello che vedo quest'anno hai fatto economia…" disse sorridendo Addison, "Dr. Montgomery, quest'anno ti voglio stupire!", Addison scartò il regalo e rimase stupita quando vide il libro, Derek le aveva regalato il "Fedro" di Platone, "Sembra il regalo di un sedicenne – commentò Derek – ma è una delle mie opere preferite… è il mio modo per dimostrarti quanto ti amo… Sai secondo Platone il vero amore non è quello fisico, ma quello dell'anima e quando stiamo insieme mi sento crescere le ali…", Addison era stupita di quel regalo, suo marito le aveva regalato un dialogo sull'amore, si avvicinò a lui, lo abbracciò e gli diede un bacio lentamente... Derek mise la sua mano nella tasca della giacca e le diede un altro regalo, questa volta più piccolo e poi sorridendo la guardò profondamente con i suoi bellissimi occhi chiari "Le sorprese non sono finite…", Addison prese il regalo, e lo aprì, non c'erano dubbi era un anello, un bellissimo trilogy… "Lo so, avrei dovuto dartelo prima…", "Derek è bellissimo, sono senza parole… Mi dispiace, io ti ho regalato una cravatta, so quanto le odi, ed io ero arrabbiata con te…", "Io non odio le cravatte, mi piacciono quelle che scegli tu…", "Ma se le hai definite un cilicio?!...", "Ma che bella, è blu, il mio colore preferito…". "E' Trussardi, spero che ti sia piaciuta, ma di certo non può competere con i tuoi regali…", Derek strinse forte Addison e poi le disse, posando una mano sul suo grembo "Addie, quest'anno mi hai dato il regalo più bello che potevo desiderare… Addison il bambino si muove…", aggiunse emozionato, "Da qualche giorno avverto i movimenti del bambino…", confessò Addison, "Addie, perché non me lo hai detto?" chiese Derek con rammarico, "Derek io ti amo, ti amo tantissimo, ti amo così tanto da non sapere più come vivere senza di te… poi quella telefonata… ero arrabbiata…", disse Addison che per poco non si rimetteva a piangere poi aggiunse "Sono così emotiva in questo periodo, mi metto a piangere per nulla, è colpa degli ormoni…", "E' colpa mia, Addie, sono io che ti faccio piangere…".

Derek passò l'ennesima notte insonne, invece di andare a letto si sedette sul divano a bere un bicchiere di Scotch e a pensare, era assalito dai sensi di colpa, aveva commesso veramente tanti errori con Addison, e in quel momento cercava solo di risalire al momento in cui il suo matrimonio aveva cominciato a cedere, forse il funerale di suo suocero, no si disse scuotendo la testa, il funerale era stato solo 3 mesi prima rispetto al tradimento con Mark, allora quando poteva essere stato. Derek cominciò a frugare nei suoi ricordi e improvvisamente gli tornò alla mente l'immagine di un'Addison pallida e apatica in un letto di ospedale che continuava a fissare fuori dalla finestra, si ricordò i suoi gesti, le aveva accarezzato delicatamente i capelli voleva dirle qualcosa, magari qualcosa di affettuoso, ma non riusciva a dirle niente, e da quel giorno il silenzio tra loro crebbe sempre di più fino ad allontanarli definitivamente il giorno della sua fuga verso Seattle. Capì in quell'istante che i problemi con sua moglie erano nati il giorno in cui avevano perso il loro primo figlio.

Derek tornò a letto, abbracciò Addison e pensando che stesse già dormendo le disse piano "Io non posso vivere senza di te…", e Addison si lasciò sfuggire una lacrima, poi si girò verso di lui e gli disse "Io non voglio commettere gli stessi errori Derek, io non voglio che questo matrimonio fallisca", "Addison, credimi nemmeno io…", "Derek dobbiamo crescere, qui non si tratta più di noi, ma della nostra famiglia…".

25 dicembre ore 8:45 am

"Derek, mentre eri sotto la doccia ti hanno telefonato dall'ospedale, il paziente che hai operato ieri mattina è peggiorato…",

"... il bambino con l'astrocitoma?", disse preoccupato Derek "è stato un intervento difficile… Addie, perdonami, devo andare subito in ospedale…", "Derek, anche io faccio questo lavoro, so cosa significa avere un'emergenza…" e gli diede un bacio veloce per rincuorarlo.

Derek passò tutta la mattina ad operare, intorno alle 13:30 tornò a casa "Addie, ho fatto prima che ho potuto… Che dici andiamo al ristorante?", disse entrando "Ben tornato, Derek" disse Addison accogliendolo "pensavo di rimanere a casa e passare un po' di tempo insieme solo noi", Derek notò che la tavola era splendidamente apparecchiata con decorazioni natalizie bianche e rosse. "Spero apprezzerai le mie lasagne Derek…", poi si avvicinò a lui e baciandolo gli disse "Buon Natale, Derek!", "Buon Natale, Addie!".

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Please let me know what you think about this story. I need reviews, write something in italian, in english or in any other languages**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ecco un nuovo capitolo... spero vi piaccia... confido ancora nei vostri commenti e spero prima o poi di leggere qualcosa...  
**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CAPITOLO 11**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

4 gennaio

"Alessandra, ben tornata! Ti è piaciuto il viaggio?" chiese Addison vedendo Alessandra di ritorno in reparto, "Mi è piaciuto veramente tanto, Archer è fantastico, ho passato una bellissima vacanza, poi New York è fantastica e innevata e addobbata a festa è ancora più bella, sembra magica, sai abbiamo pattinato al Rockefeller Center - disse entusiasta Alessandra -… Dimenticavo, ho conosciuto tua madre, Bizzy, molto simpatica… un po' snob… vi manda tanto a salutare, soprattutto Derek, c'è rimasta un po' male per il messaggio di auguri in segreteria telefonica, forse dovresti chiamarla…"

"Bizzy ha sempre adorato Derek - enfatizzò Addison con una velata amarezza – ...è vero devo chiamarla, non le ho ancora detto nulla…", disse guardando il suo pancione "Chissà come prenderà la notizia di stare per diventare nonna…"

"Addison – disse Alessandra cercando di non essere invadente – io non conosco bene tua madre, ma da quello che ho visto ti vuole molto bene e credo anche che le manchi, mi ha detto che voleva venire a trovarvi a Roma… fossi in te le farei una telefonata…".

"No, lei non mi ha mai cercato e non credo che sia interessata ad avere notizie mie o del mio bambino. Tu non la conosci, lei non è mai stata dalla mia parte, quando io e Derek abbiamo divorziato lei ha avuto il coraggio di dirmi che mio marito aveva fatto bene a lasciarmi… Mi ha sempre criticata, fin da quando ero alle superiori, se la chiamassi sono certa che dalla sua bocca non uscirebbe alcuna parola d'affetto per me…" disse Addison amareggiata e arrabbiata.

Alessandra pensò un attimo alle parole che le aveva appena detto Addison e a quello che, invece, le aveva detto Bizzy 'mi creda io voglio un gran bene a mia figlia ma lei non lo capisce, è vero spesso l'ho criticata, ma l'ho fatto per farla crescere, dottoressa Mancini, lì fuori è un mondo di lupi, io ho solo tentato di temprare mia figlia. E credo di esserci riuscita…', Alessandra sentendo le parole di Bizzy, pensò al rapporto profondamente diverso che aveva con sua madre e si sentì fortunata, e con spontaneità chiese 'a che prezzo, signora?'.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Più tardi – Pronto Soccorso

"Mi hanno detto che abbiamo un trauma cranico in una donna alla 31 settimana… Potete passarmi un ecografo, così controllo il feto…", disse Alessandra all'infermiere del pronto soccorso, poi aggiunse "la signora deve fare una risonanza magnetica... chi è il neurochirurgo di turno?",

"L'americano…", rispose l'infermiere.

Dopo l'RM Alessandra si avvicinò a Derek che guardava i risultati "Dr. Shepherd, cosa abbiamo? Mi devo lavare per un'altra operazione?...La signora ha perso conoscenza durante il trasporto in ambulanza, le pupille erano normoreattive quando è arrivata, comunque il feto sta bene, BCF presente e sono presenti anche MAF (movimenti attivi fetali), dimenticavo, è arrivato l'emocromo della signora, ha una leggera anemia…"

"Vedi ha un ematoma subdurale del lobo frontale sinistro , devo operare, – disse Derek indicando la sede dell'ematoma, e guardando l'orologio aggiunse – sono le 19, avevi programmi per la serata?"

"Fortunatamente no…Tu?"

"Dovevo portare mia moglie a teatro…"

Derek cominciò l'intervento "Serata perfetta per salvare una vita", Alessandra monitorizzava la madre e il feto nel caso ci fosse la necessità di eseguire un cesareo d'urgenza.

"Allora com'è andata a NYC? Difficile la convivenza con Archie?"

"La convivenza con Archie è andata benissimo, non puoi immaginare quante cose abbiamo in comune…"

"A quando le nozze?"

"Adesso non corriamo troppo… Ho conosciuto tua suocera, la 'grande Bizzy', non pensavo ti volesse così bene…"

"Bizzy mi adora…", disse Derek da dietro la mascherina chirurgica con voce tipicamente da McDreamy

"…Io non voglio farmi gli affari vostri, ma credo che Addison dovrebbe telefonarle, o almeno dovrebbe farle sapere del bambino…"

"Gliel'ho detto non so quante volte a Addie, è sua madre… non lo vuole fare…"

"Allora fallo tu, tanto Bizzy ti ama! A proposito, Addison si è arrabbiata per il teatro?"

"Non credo, anche lei ha le sue emergenze… Inoltre credo che stasera sia reperibile"

"Non pensi che tua moglie si stia ammorbidendo? Negli ultimi tempi ha fatto molto ambulatorio ed è stata più in reparto che in sala operatoria… Non è da lei,la maternità la sta cambiando..."

"Alessandra, Addie è incinta di 24 settimane, è normale allentare i ritmi…"

"Sarà… io ho saputo che ha rifiutato il rinnovo del contratto per l'anno prossimo, è vero?"

"Si, ma non è come pensi, non vuole fare la mamma a tempo pieno… Probabilmente dopo la nascita del bambino torniamo a New York, ho avuto un'offerta di lavoro dalla Columbia University per il prossimo anno accademico, potrei rientrare al Mt. Sinai, e lei probabilmente riaprirà il suo studio…"

Dopo altre due ore di intervento "Bene signori, l'intervento è andato bene, richiudiamo la signora e chiamiamo la terapia intensiva…" disse Derek soddisfatto.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

24 gennaio – ore 7.30 am

"Derek come mai hai preso un giorno libero?"

"Per riposarmi, Addie!"

"Ma io stamattina lavoro, potevi dirmelo, così avrei preso anche io un giorno libero… - disse Addison cercando freneticamente le chiavi della macchina - ...Amore finisco il turno alle 14, fammi trovare qualcosa di buono per pranzo…", gli disse Addison salutandolo con un bacio sulla guancia prima di uscire di casa.

In verità la giornata di Derek era tutt'altro che rilassante, alle 9 doveva correre in aeroporto a prendere Bizzy, accompagnarla in un costosissimo e lussuosissimo hotel romano dove avrebbe potuto riposarsi da un estenuante viaggio in prima classe, preparare il pranzo, riprendere Bizzy e organizzare la sorpresa per Addison.

"Derek, sono a casa! - disse Addison entrando – che buono odore, cosa mi hai preparato di buono?",

"Addison, non mi saluti?"

"Bizzy, che ci fai qui?"

"Come che ci faccio qui?! Sono venuta a trovarti, tu non ti fai vedere mai…"

"Sei tu che non sei voluta venire al matrimonio, io ti ho invitato…"

"Cara, mi è bastato il primo, poi ti sei risposata con lo stesso uomo…"

"Addison, tesoro, com'è andata a lavoro?", chiese gentilmente Derek cercando di fermare le scintille tra madre e figlia, ma fu solo un vano tentativo, perché Bizzy continuò "Allora Addison, non hai nulla da dirmi?", "Addie, io non le ho detto nulla" si premurò a dirle Derek, "Cosa vuoi sapere 'mamma'?", "Tesoro, sei tu l'esperta in questo campo… Mi dispiace avere saputo solo adesso che aspetti un figlio… Ti trovo veramente bene, sei in forma!", "Non pensavo ti interessasse…" disse contrariata Addison, "Ti sbagli, Addison – disse Bizzy abbracciando sua figlia - quando nascerà?", Addison rimase perplessa non pensava che sua madre fosse veramente interessata alla sua gravidanza "finisco le 40 settimane il 29 aprile… vuoi vedere l'ultima ecografia?", "Addison non pensavo che fossi così avanti, pensavi di dirmelo dopo la nascita?", "Bizzy…", "Lascia stare cara – disse Bizzy con voce affabile – posso vedere l'ecografia?" Addison le fece vedere l'ultima ecografia e poi aggiunse "è un maschietto, in questa ecografia si vede bene…", "Signore, mi dispiace disturbarvi, il pranzo è servito" disse Derek rompendo l'idillio tra madre e figlia, "Allora Derek, sei emozionato?... Hai sempre desiderato un figlio…" chiese Bizzy "Non può immaginare quanto, Bizzy…", "Sarete dei bravi genitori… Avete già pensato ai nomi? Addison non vorrai chiamare tuo figlio Carson?... Conoscendoti avrai già in mente uno dei tuoi stupidi soprannomi…", "Carson?!", chiese Derek stupito, "Smettetela tutti e due, cosa c'è che non va nel nome Carson?!…" protestò Addison "e poi i miei soprannomi non sono stupidi!", "Santo cielo Addison, chiamavi tuo marito 'coniglietto'… Potreste chiamare il bambino Edward come tuo padre... – suggerì Bizzy - ...probabilmente Derek preferirebbe chiamarlo come suo padre... ", "Ho già 3 nipoti che si chiamano Jack in onore di mio padre – fece notare – …veramente ormai è da un po' che ci penso – disse Derek versando del vino a Bizzy - mi piacerebbe chiamare mio figlio Roberto, come mio nonno…", "Roberto…", disse Addison ripetendo il nome pensierosa, "Non ti piace?" chiese Derek, "… Roberto Edward Montgomery – Shepherd – ripetè Addison – come ti sembra Derek?", "Pensavo ti piacesse il nome Carson?" disse sorridendo Derek, "Chiameremo Carson il prossimo Derek…".

Dopo il pranzo Derek e Addison proposero a Bizzy una passeggiata per il centro di Roma, mentre facevano un giro per piazza di Spagna, Addison chiese "Bizzy, come ti sembra Alessandra?"

"Aspettavo che mi facessi questa domanda Addie, mi sembra una ragazza molto intelligente, mi ha detto Archie che è molto brava nel suo lavoro e che tu sei stata il suo mentore…", "Alessandra è un' eccellente ginecologa, le piace molto il suo lavoro, è lei che sta seguendo la mia gravidanza, devo ammettere che è molto scrupolosa…", "Se l'hai scelta come tua ginecologa personale allora deve essere veramente brava… Io non mi interesso della vita sentimentale di Archer, ma se tuo fratello ha sentito il bisogno di presentarmela probabilmente per lui è una storia seria…",

"Per Archer doveva essere una storia seria anche quella con Naomi…", fece notare Addison

"Cara, chi è Naomi?" chiese sovrappensiero Bizzy

" 'Mamma', Naomi è da almeno 20 anni la mia migliore amica…",

"Già Naomi, è lei che ti ha costretto a trasferirti in quella squallida città che è Los Angeles e ad allontanarti dal povero Derek…",

"Bizzy, mi sono trasferita a Los Angeles perché avevo divorziato da Derek, inoltre lui stava con un'altra donna, e io avevo bisogno di cambiare vita…", Derek notando che la discussione tra Addison e Bizzy si stava scaldando decise di intromettersi "a pochi passi da qui c'è 'l'antico caffè greco', che ne dite di andare a prendere qualcosa?"


	12. Chapter 12

**Ancora nessuna review :(... Ecco un altro capitolo, confesso che non è il mio preferito, ma mi piace pensare che il rapporto tra Addison e Bizzy stia migliorando**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CAPITOLO 12**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

28 gennaio

"Allora come va con Bizzy?", chiese Alessandra ad Addison.

"Pensavo peggio, devo dire che ha preso bene la notizia di diventare nonna, mi ha anche detto che avrei dovuto farlo prima, devo dire che in alcuni momenti è stata quasi materna… A proposito Ale, le hai fatto simpatia, spera che tra te ed Archie sia una storia seria…", Alessandra tagliò corto "Io ed Archie stiamo bene insieme…", "Ma…", aggiunse Addison, "Forse state correndo un po' troppo, credo sia ancora presto per pensare alle nozze, e poi non credo che Archer sia un uomo da matrimonio, anche se nell'ultimo periodo è stato veramente romantico, quando sto con lui sto così bene che non voglio pensare ad altro... -, disse Alessandra sorridendo, poi, cambiando completamente discorso, aggiunse - domani hai il controllo, perché non vieni con tua madre? A proposito, come andavano le analisi? hai fatto la curva da carico di glucosio?", "Le analisi me le danno domani – rispose Addison – e il test di Carpenter per il diabete gestazionale era negativo… ".

Il giorno dopo nello studio di Alessandra "Buonasera signora Forbes –Montgomery".

"Alessandra carissima, ti prego chiamami Bizzy – rispose sorridendo Bizzy - mi diceva Addison che questa è una visita di routine, tutto procede bene…".

"Bizzy, il suo nipotino è sanissimo - disse Alessandra con tono rassicurante - e anche Addison vedo che sta bene, non ha preso troppo peso, la pressione va bene... devo dire che la gravidanza procede bene, poi lei, nonostante sia una collega, è una brava paziente… – poi prendendo la sonda ecografica – signora le faccio sentirecome batte il cuore di suo nipote", e per la prima volta Addison vide sua madre commuoversi.

Finita la visita Bizzy disse a Addison "La vostra casa è piccola, i bambini hanno bisogno di spazio…".

"Bizzy, cosa stai cercando di dirmi?"

"Tesoro credo che tu e Derek dobbiate cambiare casa, quella che avete è troppo piccola…"

"Bizzy, abbiamo un appartamento in un delle zone più belle di Roma, inoltre, ho una brownstone con 4 camere da letto nell'upper east side di Manhattan e una villa negli Hamptons, per non parlare della tua villa a Stamford, credo che mio figlio non avrà problemi di spazio... - e sospirando aggiunse - comunque, probabilmente ci ritrasferiremo a New York…",

"Addison, ma questa è una notizia bellissima, perchè non le lo hai detto prima… Sarei felice ad avervi di nuovo vicino, per non parlare della felicità di Carolyne".

Quella sera a casa Derek chiese ad Addison come fosse andato il controllo "Benissimo Derek, Alessandra ha anche fatto sentire il battito del bambino a mia madre, non ci crederai, ma per la prima volta credo di avere visto Bizzy veramente commossa…",

"Addison tua madre tiene molto a te, ti vuole un gran bene anche se spesso non lo dà a vedere… allora ho fatto bene ad invitarla?" chiese Derek con il solito sorriso alla McDreamy,

"Hai fatto benissimo, amore" rispose Addison, guardandolo nei suoi splendidi occhi azzurri color del mare, poi cominciò a baciarlo dolcemente e passando una mano tra i suoi bellissimi capelli disse , "Derek oggi sei bellissimo...", mentre incominciava a sbottonargli la camicia e con baci sempre più appassionati…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

18 febbraio

"Harrison, com'è andata la fuga romantica a Londra con Archer?" Chiese Derek ad Alessandra.

"Non era una fuga romantica, Archie aveva un congresso sull'AIDS Dementia Complex, mi ha chiesto se lo volevo accompagnare…".

"Ho sentito dire dalle infermiere che erano 4 anno che non ti prendevi delle ferie per San Valentino… - disse Derek ridendo - si chiedono tutti chi sia questo spasimante misterioso della dottoressa Mancini…".

"Non pensavo di diventare argomento di gossip, in genere si parla sempre di voi due, the golden couple! - ripose Alessandra – come sta tua moglie? Mi ha detto Archer che si è presa l'influenza…".

"Faccio 'mea culpa', gliel'ho contagiata io" confessò Derek colpevole.

"Sai che non pensavo che Addison e Archer fossero così legati…" disse Alessandra,

"Addie e Archer hanno un rapporto viscerale, lei soprattutto è legatissima, sinceramente non capisco come qualcuno possa affezionarsi ad Archer – disse Derek ridendo - Archie ti ha raccontato cos'ha fatto l'anno scorso Addison per lui?" chiese Derek,

"Ti riferisci alla neurocisticercosi?", Derek annuì, "Archer mi ha raccontato tutto, mi ha raccontato anche di Naomi. All'inizio era convinto che si trattasse di un tumore e non voleva morire da solo… non ci crederai, ma mi ha detto che nonostante tutto ti ritiene un bravo neurochirurgo e che hai fatto un buon lavoro con lui…", "Non è proprio quello che ha detto nel post-operatorio…", disse Derek tornando con la mente ad un anno fa.

"Sono normali delle turbe del comportamento dopo operazioni sul cervello...", sottolineò Alessandra con il suo solito tono didattico.

"Lo sai Ale, se un anno fa mi avessero detto come sarebbe stata la mia vita non ci avrei creduto, questo è stato un anno importante per me e credo di essere cresciuto, mi sento più maturo e più rasponsabile, probabilmente anche Archer è cresciuto durante quest'anno… Cos'hai in programma stamattina, Harrison?"

"Ho un parto cesareo alle 10.30, la signora era una paziente di tua moglie…Tu?"

"Devo operare un aneurisma, e alle 15 devo fare esami ai ragazzi di medicina, dopo di ciò vorrei ritirarmi a casa e passare un po' di tempo con mia moglie…"

"Non essere troppo cattivo con quei poveri ragazzi, chiedigli gli adenomi ipofisari e cerca di mettere voti alti…Ciao Derek",, disse Alessandra ridendo.

Dopo una giornata veramente pesante e lunga, Derek tornò finalmente a casa "Ciao Amore" disse salutando Addie con un bacio "come ti senti, hai febbre?", "La mia temperatura è 36.6 °... anche se grazie a te ho ancora un po' di tosse, ma per il resto sto bene, anzi stiamo bene… tuo figlio oggi è iperattivo non ha smesso un solo minuto di muoversi…".

Derek le mise protettivamente una mano sul suo pancione e sentì suo figlio muoversi e scalciare e con tenerezza aggiunse "Addie, sento il suo piedino... sarà un appassionato di calcio il nostro bambino".

"Come il suo papà…- aggiunse Addison – sarà un tifoso della Roma proprio come te!"

"Oppure sarà un tifoso degli Yankees come la sua mamma…", disse Derek, "Vuoi fare qualcosa stasera?"

"Quello che vuoi fare tu, amore" rispose Addison.

"Allora ti porto a cena fuori…"

"Abbiamo qualcosa da festeggiare Derek?"

"Non abbiamo festeggiato San Valentino, e poi ho voglia di passare un po' di tempo con la mia bellissima moglie – rispose Derek e accarezzandole il viso disse – tra qualche mese non avremo più molto tempo per andare a cena fuori…"

"Derek… Ti amo!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	13. Chapter 13

**Still no reviews, maybe I should write my fanfic in English**

**CAPITOLO 13**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

8 marzo –ore 23.30

Derek e Addison erano entrambi a letti, Derek dopo un'estenuante maratona in sala operatoria cercava con difficoltà di prendere sonno, mentre Addison agitata gli chiedeva "Derek ti ricordo che domani alle 10 devo fare la flussimetria fetale, mi accompagni, vero?", "Addison me lo hai già detto tre volte, si ti accompagno, tranquilla, domani ho preso anche un giorno libero… mi spieghi perché sei così agitata… c'è qualcosa che non va?"gli chiese con voce e stanca a velatamente preoccupata Derek mentre le massaggiava la schiena, "E' tutto nella norma, ma…", "Ma?" chiese Derek con voce preoccupata, "Ho ricontrollato le curve di crescita, è ho notato che questo mese il bambino è cresciuto meno di quello che mi aspettavo, non vorrei che ci fosse un ritardo di crescita intrauterino…", "Ne hai parlato con Alessandra?", chiese con tono perplesso Derek "Dice che fino a quando i parametri sono nella norma lei non si preoccupa e che è normale un lieve rallentamento della crescita…", "Se tu vedessi da medico la tua cartella cosa diresti?" chiese Derek, dandole un bacio sul collo e cercando di confortarla, "probabilmente la stessa cosa… Derek, io non sono io in questa situazione, io so sempre cosa fare, insomma in questo campo sono un'esperta a livello mondiale, sono la dottoressa Montgomery - Shepherd, ho fatto nascere e sopravvivere neonati di 25 settimane, ma in questo caso non sono lucida, mi comporto esattamente come le mie pazienti, sono spaventata…", Derek continuava ad ascoltarla e a tranquillizzarla "Addie, sei andata al corso pre-parto oggi?", Addison annuì e aggiunse "Pensavo mi facesse bene condividere le preoccupazioni con le altri madri in modo paritario e non da medico, mi sbagliavo terribilmente, mi hanno messo un'ansia terribile, pensa mi hanno chiesto che lavoro facevo… ho detto che sono una casalinga…", Derek sentendo quelle parole non riuscì a trattenersi dal ridere "non ci credo…", "Derek smettila di prendermi in giro" gli disse Addison tirandogli un cuscino e ridendo insieme a lui e poi per tranquillizzare suo marito e anche lei aggiunse "Derek stai tranquillo il bambino è AGA (appropriato per l'età gestazionale)" e gli diede un bacio "Can you hug me tight?", "Sure, honey… good night Addie, sleep well".

Derek cercò di addormentarsi, non era tranquillo, improvvisamente vide gli occhi di Jen puntati su di lui, 'Derek, sei felice?... Non è la dottoressa Grey...', Derek sentì i suoi battiti cardiaci aumentare, mentre Jen nel sogno continuava a dirgli '…Per colpa tua mio figlio non ha una madre, io mi fidavo di te, saresti stato così superficiale se al mio posto ci fosse stata tua moglie?…io mi fidavo di te…', "Non è stata colpa mia, io ho fatto tutto quello che potevo fare, ho fatto tutto quello che potevo...!", gridava Derek.

"Derek, tesoro, tutto bene? - lo svegliò Addison – Eri agitato, gridavi…", "Ho avuto un incubo… - disse Derek ancora scosso - … Ti ricordi la mia paziente, Jen?", Addison annuì "L'ho sognata, non è la prima volta, ma questa volta il sogno mi ha caricato di ansia più del solito..", Addison vide che Derek era ancora molto agitato "Derek, respira profondamente, io vado a preparare una camomilla…". Dopo qualche minuto Addison tornò con due tazze di camomilla "Hai fatto tutto il possibile per salvarla, tenevi molto a quella paziente… - disse Addison – So che il bambino adesso sta bene. Derek non potevi sapere che il sangue che hai trasfuso aveva un' incompatibilità antigenica, sei stato sfortunato", "Non sono stato sfortunato, io non dovevo recidere l'aneurisma… - mormorò Derek – se non lo avessi reciso lei sarebbe ancora viva e si godrebbe la sua famiglia, era una brava persona, non si meritava di morire così… Io mi sento in colpa…". "Derek, mi dispiace, anche io ho le mie colpe in questa storia, ti ho caricato di aspettative con l'intervento ad Archie… e poi, non avrei dovuto eseguire la trasfusione intrauterina, dovevo insistere e fare nascere il bambino", "… Addison, ho avuto un esaurimento nervoso dopo che sei partita e ho cominciato a bere, non volevo più fare il medico…", "Derek, anche gli errori servono a renderci persone migliori…".

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Il giorno dopo all'appuntamento con Alessandra, "Addison, come ti senti? Problemi? Mi dicevi che eri un po' perplessa con le curve di crescita… Dopo la flussimetria ricontrolliamo tutto… Derek, sembri un po' scosso, non ti agitare è un esame semplice…". Alessandra ebbe un po' di difficoltà ad eseguire la flussimetria, il bambino si divertiva a stringere con la manina il cordone ombelicale, stava giocando, "Intanto prendiamo le caratteristiche degli altri vasi fetali e quando vostro figlio smette di giocare, esaminiamo l'elasticità dell'arteria ombelicale…". Dopo l'esame, Alessandra cercò di tranquillizzare entrambi i futuri genitori che andava tutto bene, "Addison, hai visto anche tu, è tutto nella norma, il bambino è normale, anche se forse un po' più piccolo di quello che ci aspettavamo… Sei abituata, alle dimensioni dei bambini americani che nascono tutti sopra i 4 kg… - disse Alessandra ridendo – conosco quello sguardo perplesso, ancora non sei convinta…", "E' tutto nella norma," ripete Addison come se fosse un mantra.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Impegni per la serata? – chiese Derek a Addison – pensavo che potevamo andare al cinema o al teatro o che potevamo fare qualunque cosa ti faccia piacere…",

"Fanno Gran Torino, di Clint Eastwood, vuoi andarlo a vedere?" chiese Addison.

"Mi farebbe piacere, sai quanto mi piace Clint Eastwood, dopo potremmo andare a cena fuori… potremmo andare in quel ristorante giapponese dell'altra volta…" rispose Derek.

"Non mi va il sushi – disse Addison – preferisco qualcosa di più tradizionale, potremmo andare in quel ristorante dove ci sono quei dolci buonissimi al cioccolato…".

Dopo il cinema al ristorante "Wow, stasera hai mangiato veramente tanto Addison – notò Derek – è buono il dolce?"

"Sublime… - rispose Addison – ne vuoi un po', hai mangiato poco stasera, ti senti bene? Sei ancora agitato per il sogno di stanotte?…"

"Un po', ma va meglio…Addison, ti devo dire una cosa importante… Ho accettato un contratto di lavoro con il Mount Sinai Hospital… Sei arrabbiata?"

"Non sono arrabbiata, sono perplessa, perché da un lato voglio tornare nella mia città, dall'altro… Derek pensì di tornare di nuovo a lavorare 24 ore su 24, io non voglio crescere mio figlio da sola, o peggio affidarlo ad una tata…", la sua voce non aveva un tono arrabbiato, ma velatamente preoccupato.

"Addison, ho già parlato con Harvey (il capo di chirurgia del Mt. Sinai Hospital), ha accettato di concedermi un orario flessibile, non farò più di 50 ore a settimana… mi ha anche chiesto di te?"

"Non lo so... potrei riaprire il mio studio medico e collaborare con il Mt. Sinai, come facevo a Los Angeles… Quando dovremmo trasferirci a New York?"

"Pensavo dopo la nascita del bambino, probabilmente a fine maggio…- disse Derek - …Non credevo che l'avresti presa così bene"

"… fidati, non l'avrei presa così bene se mi avessi detto che avevi accettato un posto al SGH…", rispose tagliente Addison.


	14. Chapter 14

**Ecco un nuovo capitolo, rileggendo la storia mi sono accorta che stava diventando un po' noiosa così ho pensato di complicare un po' le cose tra Addison e Derek... Come sapete ogni commento è gradito, anche se ancora non ne ho ricevuto nemmeno uno...**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CAPITOLO 14**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

10 marzo -

"Emozionato?" chiese Addison a Derek.

"Un po', è la prima volta che parlo del metodo Shepherd…"

"E' stata una sperimentazione importante, i risultati sono stati straordinari…" rispose Addison.

"Il prezzo è stato altissimo, molti pazienti non ce l'hanno fatta… Solo alla fine ci siamo ritrovati sulla buona strada…" disse Derek pensieroso mentre cercava di annodarsi la cravatta.

"Ti aiuto con la cravatta… - disse Addison vedendo suo marito in serie difficoltà- Secondo Archie, hai fatto buon lavoro, anche se secondo lui il protocollo va migliorato…"

"Vuoi venire al congresso?" chiese Derek.

"Non ho molta voglia di sentire parlare di strategie tumorali… Ma se ti fa piacere, ti accompagno, a che ora è la tua relazione?"

"Alle 10.30 in aula magna, dopo i saluti del Magnifico Rettore, del presidente della Società Italiana di Neurochirurgia e del presidente dell'American Association of Neurological Surgeons… Vieni, per favore", le disse Derek stringendole dolcemente la mano e dandole un bacio veloce.

"Ci vediamo lì, vengo con Alessandra… Derek, in bocca al lupo…"

"Grazie, credo che oggi riceverò tanti complimenti ma anche tante critiche, ho bisogno di te".

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"…Thank you very much for your attention - disse Derek all'auditorio dopo aver finito la sua relazione – any questions?…"

"Dr. Shepherd – disse una giovane ragazza sulla ventina alzandosi dalla platea – I'm Dr. Grey from SGH…"

"Oh my God" disse Addison ad Alessandra sentendo quel nome e rivolgendo lo sguardo verso suo marito visibilmente imbarazzato.

"I heard your very interesting speech about this innovative procedure, but maybe you forget something…" continuò a dire Meredith.

"Devo andarmene da qui" disse Addison ad Alessandra.

"Tu non ti muovi da qui, non si fugge dai problemi" le rispose Alessandra.

"Well, Dr. Grey is right – rispose Derek, rivolgendosi alla platea –…and I need to thank her, she suggested the method and helped me with patients, labs and surgeries… Dr. Grey, would you like to say something?"

Meredith scese le scale dell'aula ad anfiteatro e si avvicinò a Derek e stringendogli la mano, guardandolo dritto negli occhi, gli disse "Thank you".

"Questo è troppo, me ne vado, vieni con me?" chiese Addison ad Alessandra, che tutto voleva tranne perdersi Meredith e Derek, così vedendola esitare "Io vado, tu fai pure quello che vuoi, non rimarrò a vedere di nuovo la fine del mio matrimonio…".

Alessandra guardò Meredith e Derek insieme, lui sembrava molto imbarazzato, probabilmente non si era nemmeno accorto che Addison aveva lasciato l'aula, intanto Meredith spiegava come gli era venuta l'idea del trial clinico.

Finita la relazione Meredith e Derek si misero a parlare "Derek, you look fancy… So, can you tell me why you are here in Rome?".

"I need this city, Rome remembers me that I'm not a God… I think that here I'm a better doctor…", disse Derek.

"Derek, your place is not here – gli disse Meredith – please come back with me in Seattle, we need you!"

Alessandra vide Derek e Meredith parlare insieme e si avvicinò "Hi, I'm Dr. Alessandra Mancini, you should be Meredith… I'm an old friend of Derek"

"Dr. Mancini, nice to meet you" disse Meredith e aggiunse guardando Derek "…So she's your girlfriend, isn't she?"

"No, of course not, she's only a friend of mine…" rispose Derek sulla difensiva e Alessandra guardandolo disse con tono sarcastico "…e la ginecologa di tua moglie…", mentre diceva questo il suo cellulare squillò "…sorry it's the hospital, I have to go…".

"So, Alessandra is not your girlfriend…" disse tirando un sospiro di sollievo Meredith.

"Meredith, are you here alone?" chiese Derek.

"No, I'm with Christina, she's here – rispose Meredith indicando la sua amica – Richard sent us for the conference… Can we go outside? Do you know well Rome?"

"Sure, let's go outside… - rispose Derek - I know Rome very well, I lived here more than twenty years, Rome is like home for me".

"Interesting, why didn't you tell me?" chiese un po' arrabbiata Meredith.

"You can imagine how many things you don't know about me, we lived together but we didn't know each other, it hurts…" improvvisamente sentì il telefono squillare, Derek guardò il display, era Alessandra.

"Your mobile phone is ringing…" disse Meredith.

"Nevermind, is not important, near here there's a very good restaurant, are you hungry?"

"I'm starving" rispose Meredith "… Derek, I really miss you, but now I'm very happy, because I found you and we're finally together".

"Mer…" cercò di interromperla Derek.

"Please Derek, let me finish, I don't hate you because you left me without an explanation… Derek I love you and I know you love me too… we are extraordinary together, maybe alone we are dark and twisty, but together we are bright and shiny".

"Meredith…" Derek sentì il suo cellulare squillare di nuovo, era sempre Alessandra questa volta gli aveva mandato un messaggio, Derek prese il cellulare e lo lesse 'Derek, voglio dirti solo una cosa, tu sei mio amico, Addison è mia amica, per favore, non fare qualcosa di cui potresti pentirti'.

Al ristorante Derek guardava attentamente il menù, non sapeva cosa dire e tutto quello a cui pensava gli sembrava incredibilmente stupido.

"Usually you're a good talker, but you didn't say nothing in the last 30 minutes…Derek, are you ok?" chiese Meredith.

"…Sure - disse Derek poco convinto - Wine?"

"Yes, thank you – disse Meredith sorridendo – So, do you like work here?"

"Very much…"

"Good… Come on Derek, you're not fine here and you know that, you're a neurosurgeon!"

"I'm fine here… really, I like work here…"

"Derek, did you miss me?"

"…Mer… I'm sorry but stay here, talk with you, is a terrible mistakes…"

"Derek, what are you trying to say?"

"Meredith, my life is very different and I'm in love with another woman… I'm sorry…"

"Derek, you're saying that our story is over, we were a couple, we were going to marry, we said vows...."

"Meredith, I was in love with you, but we weren't in the same chapter, we wanted different things…"

"Derek, it's enough, shout up and go away…" disse Meredith gridando.

"Meredith, please, calm down…"

"Shout up and go away, I don't want to see you again… Get out, you're an ass!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Derek tornò sconsolato a casa, era stata veramente una giornata pesante. Aprì la porta, pensava di non trovare nessuno a casa, sicuramente Addison aveva fatto le valigie e si era trasferita in hotel, lo faceva stare male questo pensiero, oggi aveva sbagliato veramente tutto. Entrò a casa e rimase sorpreso, perché Addison era lì, seduta sul divano che guardava la televisione, si sedette accanto a lei e le disse "Non sei andata via?"Derek vide che i suoi occhi erano rossi, doveva avere pianto veramente tanto.

"Cosa pensavi Derek, che sconvolta mi sarei buttata sotto una macchina, sarebbe stato veramente un pessimo clichè… Ma credimi non ho intenzione di mettere a repentaglio la vita di mio figlio per quello stronzo di suo padre e per la sua amante - la sua voce era rotta dal pianto – Io mi assumo le responsabilità dei miei errori e da quando siamo tornati insieme non è passato giorno che non ti abbia detto quanto mi sentissi in colpa per averti tradito con Mark, ma a quanto pare questo per te non è abbastanza, Derek, io non sono e non sarò mai per te all'altezza di Meredith Grey, io ti amo Derek e non ho mai smesso di amarti, ma a quanto pare questo non basta, ho fatto di tutto per te, ho abortito mio figlio e mi sono sottoposta ad umiliazioni di fronte ad un intero ospedale, santo cielo Derek mi chiamavano 'satana', la 'puttana adultera' e tu non hai mai detto una sola parola per difendermi…" Addison era veramente sconvolta.

"Addison, ti prego calmati, sei troppo agitata…", Derek cercava disperatamente di calmare sua moglie "Addie, per favore, calmati, rischi di sentirti male".

"Derek, stai zitto e non fare finta di essere preoccupato, a te non ti importa nulla di me, forse ti importa qualcosa del bambino, ma posso mettere la mano sul fuoco che per te io valgo meno di zero… va da lei, tanto è questo quello che vuoi, vatti a scopare Meredith…"

"Addison, ti prego, lasciami spiegare…"

"Derek ne ho abbastanza delle tue spieg…" Addison sentì improvvisamente una fitta, il dolore era tanto forte da farle trattenere il fiato, Derek si accorse dall'espressione dolorante della sua faccia che qualcosa non andava "Addison, stringi la mia mano, per favore, va tutto bene… - Derek era visibilmente preoccupato, tutta questa situazione era colpa sua – andiamo in ospedale…"


	15. Chapter 15

**Ecco un nuovo capitolo... un po' breve **

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CAPITOLO 15**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alessandra, come sta?" chiese Derek disperato

"Sei un coglione, lo sai, vero?", Derek annuì con aria colpevole.

"Derek, ci sono state delle contrazioni uterine, le ho messo il miolene in infusione, il bambino è piccolo e per non rischiare vorrei tenerla in osservazione per almeno 24-48 ore, …"

"Oddio, è tutta colpa mia… posso vederla?"

"Non ti vuole vedere, me lo ha detto esplicitamente… Derek, vai a casa, sembri distrutto, vai a riposare…"

"No, rimango qui, magari cambia idea…".

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Addison, come ti senti?... La cervicometria è superiore a 15 mm, non dovrebbe esserci il rischio di parto pretermine, comunque voglio tenerti in osservazione per uno o due giorni…Hai avvertito altre algie?"

"Da quando ho il miolene va meglio… Il bcf è presente e regolare, non c'è sofferenza…Alessandra, perché tutto questo deve capitare a me, sono una persona così terribile?...Per quanto tempo ancora devo pagare per quello che ho fatto…"

"Addison, Derek è qui fuori, vorrebbe vederti…"

"Digli che può andare a casa…"

"Mi ha detto che rimarrà qui, fino a quando tu non cambierai idea… Addison, Derek è disperato, non l'ho mai visto così…"

"Va bene, se mi promette che dopo si leva di torno può entrare…"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Derek entrò nella stanza di ospedale "Ti ho portato un libro e dei fiori… Addison, potrai mai perdonarmi?"

Addison guardò a lungo suo marito "…sono molto belli questi fiori…".

"Addie, tesoro…"

"Derek, il bambino sta bene, adesso puoi andare…"

"E tu, come stai?"

"Ho passato giorni migliori… Derek, hai ragione, dovresti stare con chi ami, va da lei! Ci siamo illusi che le cose potevano andare diversamente, abbiamo fatto un terribile errore, una volta che sarà nato il bambino ci metteremo d'accordo per la custodia…".

Le parole di Addison erano come pallottole per Derek, la sua voce era incredibilmente seria e lui sentì una nausea crescergli dentro, non poteva finire così, Derek si sedette accanto a lei sul letto le accarezzò il viso e disse "Addison, amore, hai ragione, dovremmo stare accanto alle persone che amiamo, e il mio posto è qui accanto a te… Stamattina ho detto a Meredith che la mia vita adesso è diversa da quella che avevo a Seattle, e che sono innamorato di te… Addie, io voglio stare con te, ma non ti costringerò a stare insieme a me se non è quello che vuoi", Derek baciò sua moglie sulla fronte e si diresse verso la porta.

"Derek, per favore resta… ti devo dire una cosa importante… A New York quando stavo con Mark sono rimasta incinta – Addison tirò un sospiro -… ho abortito il bambino".

Derek, un po' turbato per quella confessione, si avvicinò di nuovo verso il letto di Addison "Addie, non c'è bisogno che mi racconti – le disse gentilmente - conoscendoti non deve essere stata una decisione facile per te…".

"Derek, se vogliamo che il nostro rapporto funzioni dobbiamo essere sinceri…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	16. Chapter 16

**CAPITOLO 16**

"Ciao Derek – disse Alessandra entrando nella stanza di Addison – Addison sta riposando?" Derek annuì.

"Ti va un caffè? Così parliamo un poco…"

"Alessandra, oggi stavo per perdere tutto quello che ho sempre desiderato… Nella mia mente ho sempre pensato che sarebbe stata Addison la madre dei miei figli. Probabilmente se avessimo avuto un figlio lei non mi avrebbe tradito con Mark…"

Alessandra inarcò un sopracciglio e ascoltò Derek con attenzione, poi gli disse "Lo sai che Addison mi ha chiamato la sera dopo il tradimento, piangeva, era disperata, io non sapevo cosa dirle, perché capivo la tua reazione e quello che non riuscivo a spiegarmi era quello che aveva fatto lei…"

_Flashback_

'_Addison' rispose Alessandra al telefono_

"_Alessandra, ho fatto una cosa terribile, il più grande errore della mia vita…se n'è andato per sempre… - disse Addison con la voce rotta dal pianto – è tutta colpa mia, lui è l'amore della mia vita, io non posso vivere senza di lui…"_

'_Addison, Derek se n'è andato?... perché?'_

"_Alessandra, l'ho tradito, sono andata a letto con Mark… Io pensavo avesse un'altra, Mark mi aveva detto che aveva un'altra, io ero sempre sola e lui era sempre in ospedale o in giro per congressi…e Mark… Mark era lì, diceva che Derek non mi amava e che il mio matrimonio era al capolinea, che meritavo di meglio, di un uomo che sapeva come starmi accanto… poi mi ha baciata… mio marito non mi baciava con quella passione da tempo… - disse Addison singhiozzando- io non volevo… mi sentivo sola… ho fatto il più grande errore della mia vita, lo so che non tornerà… io lo amo…ho rovinato per sempre il mio matrimonio, Derek è la cosa più bella che mi sia capitata… ti prego, parla con lui…"_

'_Addison, io non so che dire… Hai tradito Derek con il suo migliore amico?... – chiese Alessandra perplessa – …perché?"_

"_Alessandra lui era assente, e Mark era lì, io volevo fosse Derek, io lo amo… lui ci ha visti ed è andato via, non ha lottato… lui non tiene più a me… l'ho chiamato tante volte, lui non mi risponde…- Addison farfugliava e la sua voce era sempre più disperata - …Ti supplico parlaci tu…Derek…non è possibile…"._

_Fine del flashback_

"Io non ti ho mai chiamato, nonostante sapessi quanto soffriva Addison… Non ci sono riuscita, perché io capivo quello che hai fatto, perché l'ho vissuto sulla mia pelle – spiegò Alessandra - hai mollato tutto e volevi ricominciare una nuova vita… Ma adesso mi domando se ho sbagliato a non fare quella telefonata. Derek credimi era disperata, mi ha chiamato anche Savvy, mi ha detto che Addison non ha mangiato e non è uscita di casa per una settimana, poi Mark è andato da lei… Non so che cosa le abbia detto, fatto sta che si è ripresa, Savvy mi ha detto che Mark si era trasferito a casa sua, che lei stava un po' meglio e sarebbe tornata a lavoro…"

"Mark… - Derek sentiva l'amaro in bocca dicendo quel nome – era come un fratello per me, mi fidavo di lui, gli avevo solo chiesto di farle compagnia, non avrei mai creduto che sarebbe arrivato a tanto… Io mi allontanavo da mia moglie e lui si avvicinava a lei… le ha detto che l'amava… - disse Derek scuotendo la testa - Ale, l'intera vicenda è colpa mia, dovevo accorgermene, ho preferito il mio lavoro a mia moglie, non ero un cattivo marito ma ero assente… Poi ho incontrato Meredith, ed ero così arrabbiato per quello che mi aveva fatto Addison che ho amplificato i miei sentimenti per lei, perché sapevo che così avrei ferito mia moglie… Sono stato scorretto anche nei confronti di Meredith… "

"Derek, non sei andato al funerale di tuo suocero per operare un'ernia del disco… eri più che assente, eri uno stronzo – gli ricordò Alessandra – e poi Addison era convinta che avessi una relazione extra-coniugale…"

"L'ho avuta con Meredith, e mia moglie lo sapeva, ma era sopraffatta dal senso di colpa, ed io ne ho approfittato, l'ho trattata malissimo a Seattle, non ne avevo il diritto…"

"Derek, a volte cadiamo in una spirale di autodistruzione e invece di uscire da questo vortice continuiamo solo a farci più male… Per quello che so Addison non era innamorata di Mark, forse ci ha provato, perché in quel modo la fine del vostro matrimonio avrebbe avuto una ragione, ma non avrebbe mai voluto avere una famiglia con lui…" disse Alessandra.

"Alessandra, oggi ho saputo che mia moglie ha abortito il figlio di Mark, Addie non avrebbe mai abortito il bambino se fosse stata innamorata di lui…"

"Derek ti sta suonando il cellulare!" notò Alessandra.

"Dannazione è Meredith…" disse Derek

"Lo sa che stai con Addison?"

"Sa che sto con un'altra donna e che ne sono innamorato…"

"Come mai non le hai detto che stai con Addison?"

"Perché volevo dare a mia moglie un po' di privacy, non avevo voglia di sentire parlare nuovamente di mia moglie come satana o la puttana adultera o che la mia vita sentimentale tornasse ad essere il gossip preferito del Seattle Grace."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Pensavo fossi andato a casa…"

"Sono andato a prendere un caffè con Alessandra, stanotte è di turno… Come ti senti?"

"Ho un po' di mal di testa…"

"Dovresti dormire…"

"Non ci riesco…ho troppi pensieri per la testa, in genere in questi casi vado in sala operatoria e opero, ma non credo di essere nelle condizioni di poterlo fare…"

Derek sorrise sentendo le parole di sua moglie "…se ti interessa Alessandra sta eseguendo un cesareo d'urgenza, da quello che ho sentito l'indicazione era un tracciato d'allarme…Opera da sola con una specializzanda al primo anno – e sorridendo aggiunse – vuoi che le chiedo se le serve aiuto?"

"…Alessandra è brava, non ha bisogno del mio aiuto…"

"Ha avuto un ottima insegnante…"

"Almeno sono riuscita ad insegnare qualcosa a qualcuno… Derek, mi sento un fallimento…"

"Tu un fallimento?!... Allora io?... Ho commesso una quantità di errori incredibili, sia sul piano personale che su quello lavorativo, lo sai che mi sono morti più pazienti di quanto non sia riuscito a salvarne?... E' stata una pessima idea fare quel trial clinico, e lo sapevo… poi la storia di Jen, poi Izzie… stavo annegando e tu mi hai salvato, gli ultimi anni sono stati delle montagne russe emotive, adesso voglio solo ritornare alla normalità… Addison, io sto bene quando sto con te, perché tu mi vuoi bene per quello che sono, non perché sono Mcdreamy o uno medico importante, ma perché sono Derek. Addie, credo che tu sia la persona che mi conosce meglio…"

"Derek, ti ricordi quella canzone di Gaber?"

"Quale?"

" 'Il dilemma'… mi ricorda noi…"

_In una spiaggia poco serena  
camminavano un uomo e una donna  
e su di loro la vasta ombra di un dilemma.  
L'uomo era forse più audace  
più stupido e conquistatore  
la donna aveva perdonato, non senza dolore.  
Il dilemma era quello di sempre  
un dilemma elementare  
se aveva o non aveva senso il loro amore._

_In una casa a picco sul mare  
vivevano un uomo e una donna  
e su di loro la vasta ombra di un dilemma.  
L'uomo è un animale quieto  
se vive nella sua tana  
la donna non si sa se ingannevole o divina.  
Il dilemma rappresenta  
l'equilibrio delle forze in campo  
perché l'amore e il litigio sono le forme del nostro tempo._

_Il loro amore moriva  
come quello di tutti  
come una cosa normale e ricorrente  
perché morire e far morire  
è un'antica usanza  
che suole aver la gente._

_Lui parlava quasi sempre  
di speranza e di paura  
come l'essenza della sua immagine futura.  
E coltivava la sua smania  
e cercava la verità  
lei l'ascoltava in silenzio, lei forse ce l'aveva già.  
Anche lui curiosamente  
come tutti era nato da un ventre  
ma purtroppo non se lo ricorda o non lo sa._

_In un giorno di primavera  
quando lei non lo guardava  
lui rincorse lo sguardo di una fanciulla nuova.  
E ancora oggi non si sa  
se era innocente come un animale  
o se era come instupidito dalla vanità.  
Ma stranamente lei si chiese  
se non fosse un'altra volta il caso  
di amare e di restar fedele al proprio sposo._

_Il loro amore moriva  
come quello di tutti  
con le parole che ognuno sa a memoria  
sapevan piangere e soffrire  
ma senza dar la colpa  
all'epoca o alla Storia._

_Questa voglia di non lasciarsi  
è difficile da giudicare  
non si sa se è cosa vecchia o se fa piacere.  
Ai momenti di abbandono  
alternavano le fatiche  
con la gran tenacia che è propria delle cose antiche.  
E questo è il sunto di questa storia  
per altro senza importanza  
che si potrebbe chiamare appunto resistenza._

_Forse il ricordo di quel Maggio  
gli insegnò anche nel fallire  
il senso del rigore, il culto del coraggio.  
E rifiutarono decisamente  
le nostre idee di libertà in amore  
a questa scelta non si seppero adattare.  
Non so se dire a questa nostra scelta  
o a questa nostra nuova sorte  
so soltanto che loro si diedero la morte._

_Il loro amore moriva  
come quello di tutti  
non per una cosa astratta  
come la famiglia  
loro scelsero la morte  
per una cosa vera  
come la famiglia._

_Io ci vorrei vedere più chiaro  
rivisitare il loro percorso  
le coraggiose battaglie che avevano vinto e perso.  
Vorrei riuscire a penetrare  
nel mistero di un uomo e una donna  
nell'immenso labirinto di quel dilemma.  
Forse quel gesto disperato  
potrebbe anche rivelare  
come il segno di qualcosa che stiamo per capire._

_Il loro amore moriva  
come quello di tutti  
come una cosa normale e ricorrente  
perché morire e far morire  
è un'antica usanza  
che suole avere la gente._

Derek ricordò la canzone… e guardando sua moglie le chiese "…Noi siamo come loro?"


	17. Chapter 17

Scusate il ritardo, sono riuscita solo oggi ad aggiornare la storia, spero che il nuovo capitolo vi piaccia :)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CAPITOLO 17**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

12 marzo

"Come ti senti?" chiese Alessandra ad Addison

"Bene… non ho più avuto contrazioni, il bambino sta bene, si muove molto…"

"Vi darà un gran da fare… le analisi sono buone, io ti vorrei dimettere… Come va con Derek? Se ti dimetto posso stare tranquilla?"

"Mi sono presa un bello spavento e non voglio fare correre altri rischi al mio bambino"

"Nemmeno io – disse Derek entrando nella stanza e avvicinandosi a lei – … Ho preso dei giorni liberi per farti compagnia"

"Derek non devi…" disse Addison

"Addie, lo faccio con piacere, se ti senti meglio possiamo fare anche shopping per il bambino, che ne pensi?"

"…Ancora è presto…" disse freddamente Addison.

Derek e Alessandra uscirono dalla stanza "Derek vado a preparare il foglio di dimissioni…", "Alessandra, non so cosa fare, sta costruendo un muro tra noi due…".

"Lo fa per proteggersi Derek – disse pensierosa Alessandra sfogliando la cartella clinica di Addison e rivolgendosi verso di lui aggiunse "Sai come mi ha conquistato Archer?... Corteggiandomi…"

"Devo corteggiare mia moglie?" chiese perplesso Derek

Alessandra annuì e poi aggiunse "…falla sentire amata, dille che è attraente… Derek è una donna incinta e spaventata che teme di potere perdere suo marito da un momento all'altro per una donna 10 anni più giovane di lei, se tieni a lei falle capire che questo rischio non esiste".

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quella sera più tardi a casa Addison stava parlando al telefono con sua madre "Bizzie sto bene, non preoccuparti, lo sai Alessandra è scrupolosa e ha preferito tenermi in osservazione in ospedale… Non è necessario che vieni a Roma… tu invece come stai?... Sei stanca, come mai?... ti stai occupando della cena di beneficienza per i bambini dell'orfanatrofio di Stamford… è bello da parte tua… Archer?... E' a New York e sta scrivendo un altro libro…", Derek si avvicinò ad Addison e le pose con delicatezza un mano sulla spalla "Salutami Bizzie…", "Ti saluta Derek…, ti sei vista con Carolyne… vorreste fare una festa per il bambino… Bizzie, qui non si usa fare feste prima che il bambino sia nato… potremmo festeggiare dopo la nascita o il battesimo, magari negli Hamptons… Va bene, ci sentiamo domani…", Addison chiuse il telefono e disse a Derek "Bizzie mi farà impazzire…".

Derek guardò sua moglie sorridendo "Si preoccupa, è quello che fa una madre… vieni ti faccio un massaggio?"

"Grazie Dr. Shepherd… non capita tutti i giorni che un neurochirurgo mi massaggi la schiena"

"Capiterà più spesso, sarò il tuo massaggiatore personale – le sussurrò all'orecchio - …oggi sei bellissima…"

"Stop, stop, stop… che cosa stai architettando, Derek?..."

"Che cosa?... avanti Addie, sei mia moglie, non posso dirti che sei bellissima…"

"Si, se fosse vero… Non dormo da due giorni, ho delle occhiaie spaventose e i piedi gonfi, per non parlare della testa di tuo figlio che preme sulla mia vescica e mi costringe ad andare in bagno ogni 20 minuti…"

"Addison, cercavo solo di essere carino…"

"Nessuno ti ha chiesto di esserlo" disse scostante Addison.

Derek si alzò e si diresse verso la porta di casa "Derek, dove stai andando?"

"Da Giacomo, mi ha invitato a vedere la partita della Roma a casa sua, gli avevo detto che non ci sarei andato per passare un po' di tempo con te, ma a quanto pare qui sono di troppo… Divertiti!" disse Derek sbattendo la porta.

"Perfetto…" disse Addison tra sé e sé.

3 ore dopo Derek ritornò a casa, Addison era a letto intenta a leggere una rivista di medicina "Che leggi?" le chiese, "Un articolo sulle infezioni subcliniche del liquido amniotico – disse Addison senza distogliere lo sguardo dalla rivista – com'è andata la partita?"

"Abbiamo perso… - disse Derek mentre si preparava per andare a letto - In questo periodo non me ne va bene una, mi trasferisco a Roma e la mia squadra fa il peggiore campionato degli ultimi 10 anni…"

Addison distolse lo sguardo dal giornale e guardando suo marito gli disse "Scusa… prima ho sbagliato, cercavi solo di essere gentile ed io ti ho trattato malissimo, mi dispiace..."

Derek si distese accanto a lei e accarezzandole la fronte le disse sorridendo "Ti dispiace veramente?" Addison annuì "…allora se adesso ti dico di nuovo sei bellissima non ti arrabbi – disse Derek dandole un bacio sulle labbra che Addison ricambiò con passione, poi mettendole una mano sul pancione – Hey piccolo, come va lì dentro?...sai che due giorni fa hai fatto spaventare veramente tanto mamma e papà…", Addison provò una grande tenerezza sentendo le parole di Derek, e accarezzandogli la testa gli disse "Anche io gli parlo, però solo la tua voce riesce a tranquillizzarlo, dopo che te ne sei andato ha avuto il singhiozzo…"

"Piccolo… - disse Derek e guardando Addison le chiese – vuoi che gli parli un altro po'? Gli raccontiamo di come ci siamo conosciuti?"

"Perché no, anche se la scena del laboratorio di anatomia è un po' macabra…"

"Ma come?...ti ho scritto anche la canzone – disse Derek ridendo e poi cominciò a cantare '_Addison Montgomery I met her in a summer she was cutting a very dead body, But in her eyes I saw my life I knew she would become my wife, __she would breathe the life back into me…__For every day until eternity…"_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

16 marzo

"Hey Ale"

"Derek!... Sembri contento… a cosa dobbiamo tutta questa felicità?"

"Corteggiamento… questi giorni insieme sono stati bellissimi…"

"Mi fa piacere, come stanno madre e bimbo?"

"Benissimo… devo asportare un macroadenoma dell'ipofisi e poi con Addie usciamo a fare due passi per il centro, hai impegni per stasera?"

"Ho la guardia in pronto soccorso, ma dopo le 20 spero di liberarmi, l'ultima volta mi è arrivato un pronto soccorso alle 19.50…" disse Alessandra

"Allora, pronto soccorso permettendo, ti aspettiamo per cena, vengono anche Giacomo, Luca e mia cugina Martina, vediamo la partita della nazionale e ci prendiamo insieme una pizza"

"Serata soft… mi piace l'idea… Ci vediamo più tardi Derek…"

Quella sera più tardi "Ma fa così anche quando giocano gli Yankees?" chiese Alessandra sentendo Derek che implorava davanti al televisore la sostituzione di un difensore dando dell'incompetente all'allenatore.

"Quando giocano gli Yankees è molto più tranquillo - rispose Addison – la verità è che la sua vera passione è il calcio… Mi chiedo come abbia fatto senza a Seattle, di sicuro non si vedeva le partite della Roma o della nazionale a casa di Meredith, né tantomeno giocava a fantacalcio…Ecco la dodicenne aveva accanto a sé l'uomo maturo e a me tocca tenermi il quattordicenne…"

"Vuoi smettere per un minuto di pensare a Meredith… - disse Alessandra scocciata della tiritera di Addison - ti assicuro che al momento Meredith è l'ultimo pensiero di tuo marito… Com'è andata oggi pomeriggio, avete fatto shopping?"

"Non proprio, siamo andati per alcuni negozi e abbiamo dato un'occhiata, ho preso dei cataloghi, a proposito tu quale prenderesti?" chiese Addison ad Alessandra mostrandole un catologo di passeggini e seggiolini.

"Questi sono più sportivi e moderni, mi piacciono di più per tuo figlio…"

"Anche a me piacciono di più, ora glielo dico a Derek…"

"Fossi in te non gli direi niente in questo momento, stanno per tirare un calcio di rigore", disse Alessandra avvicinandosi al televisore per vedere il tiro…

'Gooooooooooool!!!' esultarono tutti alzandosi in piedi

"Adesso puoi dirglielo, ma se ti posso dare un altro modestissimo consiglio, fossi in te aspetterei la fine del primo tempo…"

"Meglio… al momento mi sembra un po' agitato…" disse Addison guardando suo marito che esultava per il gol.

"Ho saputo che pensate di ritrasferirvi a New York?... Me lo ha detto Archie - confessò Alessandra – è contento di riaverti vicino… mi ha chiesto se volevo trasferirmi anche io nella grande mela…"

" Dovremmo partire per New York il 18 maggio "

"Non è un po' presto, il bambino sarà molto piccolo…" notò Alessandra

"Lo so, ma non posso fare diversamente Derek prende servizio al mount Sinai il 22… Mio fratello ti ha chiesto di trasferirti a NewYork e di vivere insieme a lui? Cosa gli hai risposto?"

"La verità, che mi piacerebbe tantissimo vivere insieme a lui a New York, ma il mio lavoro è qui e non credo che gli ospedali di New York stiano facendo a gara per avere la Dr. Mancini alle loro dipendenze…"

"… A meno che la Dr. Montgomery, stimata ginecologa e chirurgo neonatale di fama mondiale con master in genetica, non scrive una lettera di raccomandazione al capo di chirurgia in cui dice che sei la più preparata ginecologa con cui abbia avuto il piacere di lavorare… credimi se non fossi così brava non ti avrei affidato la vita di mio figlio…"

"Addison, lo faresti veramente?"

Addison anuì e aggiunse "Solo se è quello che vuoi… Come va con Archer?"

"Quando stiamo insieme va benissimo, il problema è quando non c'è, mi manca terribilmente, Archie è dolce, simpatico… bravo a letto… Addison, io credo di essermi innamorata di tuo fratello…"


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER 18  
**

**Ecco per voi un nuovo capitolo, spero vi piaccia, a breve ne posterò un altro**

* * *

20 marzo

"Intervento rognoso?" chiese Alessandra a Derek mentre entrambi si lavavano per le rispettive operazioni.

"Già, una bambina di 10 anni, i genitori sono venuti qui per il metodo Shepherd, e sai cosa ho fatto?... li ho convinti a sottoporre la figlia alla procedura tradizionale…"

"Perché?... Non sei convinto della 'tua' procedura?"

Derek scosse la testa e disse "Ha ragione Archer, il protocollo va migliorato, in questo modo i rischi sono più dei benefici, se il virus fallisce i pazienti peggiorano troppo rapidamente e in genere muoiono nel post operatorio…"

"Ma se il virus riesce ad impiantarsi, i pazienti hanno una prospettiva di vita più lunga, per non parlare della qualità di vita…"

"Alessandra, non è così i pazienti che si sono sottoposti a questa sperimentazioni sono morti tutti tranne una ragazza, il metodo va sicuramente migliorato, così non funziona… E' anche per questo che mi trasferisco al Mount Sinai, mi hanno promesso una buona equipe, tra cui un famoso neurologo, tale Dr. Archer Montgomery, lo conosci? – chiese scherzando Derek - …per non parlare dei fondi che mi hanno messo a disposizione, e una volta migliorato il protocollo tornerò ad eseguirlo…"

"La buona equipe comprende anche la dr. Grey?"

In quello stesso momento l'infermiera avvertì Derek che la paziente era pronta e che poteva iniziare l'intervento "Scusa Ale, adesso devo andare"

* * *

26 marzo

"Ciao amore, chi era al telefono?"

"Mia madre, non ci crederai, viene giorno 2 con Archie, rimarrà fino a dopo la nascita del bambino…"

"Se ti diceva che veniva giorno 1 avrei pensato che si trattasse di un pesce di aprile…", disse Derek ridendo,

"Anche io sono stranita dalla metamorfosi di Bizzie, mi chiama spesso, mi chiede come sto, sembra quasi un'altra persona, pensa lei e Archie hanno fatto shopping per il bambino, sono andati da Ralph Lauren …"

"La sindrome dello Shopping è di famiglia a casa Montgomery. Hai sentito, piccolino, la nonna e lo zio ti hanno fatto dei regali 'fashion' – disse Derek accarezzando il ventre di Addison - Immagino che Archer starà da Alessandra, e tua madre, come al solito, andrà all'hotel 'Parco dei principi'…"

"Conosci bene la mia famiglia, Dr. Shepeherd…"

"Dopo più di 15 anni ho imparato a conoscervi!"

"Sembra che la relazione tra Archie e Alessandra stia diventando seria…"

"E' un record, dopo Luca Alessandra non avuto relazioni che siano andate oltre le due settimane…A proposito di arrivi, giorno 15 aprile arriva mia madre, starà dagli zii Alfredo ed Eleonora…"

"Viene sola?", Derek annuì e Addison aggiunse "... Speravo venisse anche Nancy… lo sai che è la mia preferita…".

* * *

28 marzo

"Ecco il nostro sportivo! - esclamò Alessandra vedendo uno zoppicante Derek che si avvicinava – sono i postumi della partita a calcetto di ieri sera? Mi ha detto Addison che quando sei uscito da casa sembrava quasi che ti avessero convocato in nazionale…".

"Alessandra, per favore, erano 4 anni che non giocavo a calcio, sono tornato a casa distrutto… pensa che mia moglie mi ha dovuto fare un antidolorifico… - disse sconsolato Derek – Credo che il mio menisco mi stia abbandonando, Addie voleva che facessi una risonanza magnetica… Sta diventando un po' iperprotettiva…".

"Si esercita – disse Alessandra – è normale, tra un mese diventerete genitori… spaventato?"

"Terribilmente… sarà una grande responsabilità, un cambiamento radicale…"

* * *

1 aprile

"Ale, Addison è in travaglio…"

"Derek credo che i tuoi pesci di aprile vadano rivisti, questo era veramente pietoso, se fosse stato vero non avresti quella espressione ebete… Ho visto che hai una giornata piena, oggi?"

"Non ne parliamo, ho 3 interventi e alle 20 devo andare al corso a pre-parto con Addison…"

"Anche io ho una giornata pesante, sono di guardia al pronto soccorso ostetrico…"

"Tu hai sempre giornate pesanti… Archer che ne pensa?"

"Adora la mia dedizione al lavoro, dice che gli ricordo sua sorella – disse Alessandra ridendo -… a proposito, hai visto quella signora che ti ho mandato per il consulto?"

"Si, ha una ipofisite linfocitaria post-partum, non è un adenoma ipofisario, ha scampato la sala operatoria, Riccardo era pronto ad operarla …"

"La signora sarà stata felice di non andare sotto i ferri…Derek sarai pure un cretino, ma sei un bravo neurochirurgo… se ti liberi mangiamo insieme per pranzo…" .

Seduti alla mensa "Vedo che hai preso la pasta al forno, Derek, da quando sei a Roma hai messo su qualche kilo di troppo…", disse Alessandra ridendo.

"Ale, sei invidiosa perché tu hai preso un insipido petto di pollo… e poi domani vado a giocare a tennis…" rispose Derek.

"Speriamo vado meglio rispetto al calcetto… - disse Alessandra ricordando l'ultima avventura sportiva di Derek – Stasera avete il corso pre-parto? Come sta andando? Li fa gli esercizi? Oppure dice che non ne ha bisogno perché è il più grande chirurgo neonatale del mondo… " disse Alessandra sarcastica.

"Ale, sei acida… giornata pesante? Comunque Addison li fa gli esercizi… e condivide anche le sue paure con le altre future mamme – disse Derek - … anche se evita di dire che è un medico"

"Davvero?!... questo non è da Addison, lei ama dire al mondo intero di essere uno stimato chirurgo, questa gravidanza la sta veramente cambiando! – poi con tono serio Alessandra aggiunse – ci tiene veramente tanto, è pronta a cambiare radicalmente la sua vita per questo bambino, non lo credevo…".

"Lo so, anche io ci tengo tanto, non vedo l'ora di tenerlo in braccio, mi chiedo a chi assomiglierà…"

"Speriamo che abbia i tuoi occhi e che non prenda il tuo naso… Secondo Archie sarà bellissimo, spera che assomigli tutto ad Addison, ormai anche il futuro zio è impaziente di conoscere il piccolo Roberto… Sai che mi ha detto che prima o poi potrebbe anche pensare di avere dei figli…", disse Alessandra sorridendo

"Questo non è da Archer… - disse Derek – probabilmente ha incontrato la donna giusta… Naomi non faceva per lui, e poi secondo me era ancora innamorata di suo marito Sam…"

"Derek, come si chiama Naomi di cognome?" chiese Alessandra.

"Bennett"

Alessandra diede a Derek una brochure di un convegno '5° simposio di Medicina della riproduzione', "La Dr. Bennett è una delle relatrici del convegno…" disse Alessandra.

"Endometriosi e infertilità…, è l'argomento della tuo intervento al congresso?…", notò Derek.

Alessandra annuì "Giorno 5 arriva la Dr, Bennett, devo andarla a prendere all'aeroporto, la legge del contrappasso, è l'ex del mio fidanzato…Visto che siete tanto amici perché non andate a prenderla voi?"

"E' la migliore amica di Addie… Ok non ci sono problemi - disse Derek, poi scuotendo la testa mormorò tra sè -…2 follicoli antrali… chissà che faccia farà Naomi rivedendoci insieme…"

"Le verrà un colpo apoplettico, risposata con l'ex marito e in più incinta!", disse Alessandra ridendo, poi aggiunse "Sarà pure tanto brava, ma credo che sia stata un po' superficiale nel formulare quella diagnosi."

* * *

"Addie, tesoro sei pronta? Facciamo tardi al corso" disse Derek mentre guardava la brochure del congresso.

"Amore sono pronta, possiamo andare…che guardi?" chiese Addison.

"Lo sai che ci sarà un congresso di medicina della riproduzione e uno dei relatori è la Dr. Bennett…" le disse Derek.

"Veramente?... Non ne sapevo niente, te lo ha detto Harrison… è ossessionata quella donna pensa sempre ai congressi, credo che abbia un disturbo ossessivo compulsivo… Aspetta hai detto Bennett?", Derek annuì, "Vuoi dire che nei prossimi giorni ci sarà Naomi a Roma?"

"Già, Alessandra mi ha chiesto se potevamo andarla a prendere noi all'aeroporto, sai lei dopo avere saputo dell'idillio amoroso con Archer non ha tanta voglia di conoscerla …"

"Wow, chissà che faccia farà quando ci vedrà di nuovo insieme…" disse Addison

"Credo che non sarà solo rivederci insieme a stupirla" le fece notare Derek guardando Addison

"Già – disse Addison accarezzando il suo pancione – Roberto finalmente conoscerà la zia Naomi, chissà se viene con Sam?... Derek, potremmo ospitarli, sarei così felice di passare un po' di tempo con Naomi!"

Derek era contento di vedere Addison così raggiante "Anche a me fa piacere rivedere Sam e Naomi, sarà un po' come tornare ai vecchi tempi, speriamo che il divano del salotto non sia troppo scomodo per i nostri ospiti…"


	19. Chapter 19

Regalo di fine anno, ecco un nuovo capitolo, è un po' più lungo del solito, spero vi piaccia! Ho provato a scrivere alcuni dialoghi in inglese, spero di non avere fatto troppi errori... Confesso che avrei preferito scrivere questa storia in inglese invece che in italiano, ma ammetto i miei limiti.

Fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate, mi piacciono le vostre reviews

PS: Buon anno nuovo a tutti!

**CHAPTER 19**

* * *

5 aprile

"Derek, a che ora hai detto che atterra l'aereo?" chiese impaziente Addison.

"Alle 20.45…- disse Derek mentre parcheggiava la macchina a Fiumicino - Tranquilla siamo 30 minuti in anticipo…"

"Derek, tu sei una ritardatario cronico…"

"Addison abbiamo 30 minuti di anticipo…"

30 minuti dopo al terminal arrivi "Naomi, Sam, welcome in Rome!", esclamò festante Addison vedendo i suoi amici.

"Addison, you are here… I'm so happy to see you… hey, hey, you're pregnant, congratulations, this is a wonderful news, can I ask you who is the father?"

"That awesome man! – disse Addison indicando Derek - We married again… I'm so happy…"

"Hey Derek – disse Sam salutando il suo vecchio amico con un abbraccio – congratulations man!... I'm very happy for you both!"

"Addie, what a wonderful news… you look great… so boy, girl, twins?" chiese ridendo Naomi

"Just one, It's a little baby boy, Roberto, my due date should be 30th april…" disse Addison

"It's unbelievable… I didn't think that you were so closer to labour – disse Naomi sorridendo e guardando Derek aggiunse - … two eggs, good job man!".

Derek si guardò con Addison e le disse sottovoce "Addie, quando le diciamo che ha sbagliato diagnosi?"

"Derek è felice, lasciale credere che sia è stato un miracolo e che tu sei riuscito a fertilizzare le mie uova fossilizzate…"

"So guys, let's go home" disse Derek a Sam e Naomi.

"Addie, are you happy?" chiese Naomi guardando la sua amica.

"I'm more than happy, Nai, I'm going to have a baby with Derek, my great guy, we're finally happy together, we're Addison & Derek again, it's like a dream but is real…"

* * *

La mattina dopo a casa di Derek e Addison i 4 amici erano seduti tutti insieme a fare colazione "Buon giorno, tesoro, il caffè è sul fuoco, Sam e Naomi stanno ancora dormendo – disse Derek salutando un'assonnata Addison con un bacio veloce – mi dispiace, stamattina sono di fretta, ho un intervento alle 8.00 … ti chiamo appena esco dalla sala operatoria", Addison annuì sbadigliando "Buon lavoro, amore… Pensavo che stamattina potevamo fare un giro in centro, potrei dirlo anche ad Archer e a Bizzie, che ne pensi?", "Buona idea, ma cerca di non stancarti, accidenti è tardissimo, devo scappare - e accarezzandole il pancione aggiunse sorridendo – buon giorno, piccolino, prenditi cura della mamma…".

Addison andò in cucina e cominciò a preparare la colazione per i suoi due ospiti "Hey, you're awake! - disse Naomi vedendo Addison – is Derek still sleeping?"

"Derek is in the hospital, he has a surgery… Do you want breakfast?... Here we have milk, cereals, marmalade, honey and coffee - disse Addison invitando Naomi a fare colazione insieme a lei – Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, we slept very well, we were very tired… Any programs for the morning?" chiese Naomi

"If you want we can go to Vatican city or go to the city center, via condotti, trinità dei monti, you know I'm a shopping addicted…" disse Addison.

Naomi sentì con poco interesse i programmi per la giornata di Addison e cambiando radicalmente discorso "So you and Derek again, tell me everything, what about the twelve years old? Meredith, right? – Addison annuì mentre gustava una fetta di pane e marmellata - You didn't tell me anything, I though we were best friends…"

"Well..Naomi you broke the practice and then you left…and what about you and Sam?" chiese Addison

"Addie, your story seems more interesting than mine, by the way you know that Sam was still in love with me… Tell me, you had sex with Derek and you get pregnant…" disse Naomi pensando a come fossero andate le cose tra i suoi due amici.

"Not really, we were here in Rome for different reason… the destiny – disse Addison – He left Meredith and he decided to came here, he wanted a new start… about me… you know I didn't like your decision about the practice, I was in LA for you Nai, you were my person, so first I went back to New York and then I decided to go here in Rome, where I met Derek that was alone without Meredith… Nai, you know how much I love Derek, by the way he said that he wanted stay with me, he wanted live here with me, so we get married… no before he get me pregnant, but it wasn't fortune we tried for two months…"

"Wait, wait, wait… you decided to have a baby?..." disse perplessa Naomi, Addison annuì "Yeah, we were a couple… and I wasn't sterile…"

"Are you serious?…" disse scuotendo la testa Naomi, "Hey, the telephone is ringing"

"Pronto – disse Addison – Derek, non eri in sala operatoria?… il paziente non era nelle condizioni di sottoporsi all'intervento…hai la mattinata libera?... allora perché non torni a casa così decidiamo di fare qualcosa tutti insieme… a dopo… ti amo – Addison chiuse il telefono – Derek has a free morning, he's joining us…"

"Addie, can I say something?" chiese improvvisamente Sam

"Sure Sam"

"You' re going to have a baby…but seeing the house it doesn't seem, you don't even have a nursery where are crib, car seat, stroller and baby outfits? Are you really happy about the baby?"

"We are moving to New York, Sam… and I have one diaper bag, two blankets and two ralph lauren coverall, gift from Bizzie and Archie and an Hamley's Teddy bear…"

"Few items…" disse Naomi

"Hey, hey, we have time, at least more than two weeks…" disse Addison sulla difensiva.

"Addison – disse Naomi con voce gentile – you're going to have a baby very soon…"

"Yeah… Nai, I'm scared…" confessò Addison

"Addison, you and Derek are going to be very good parents, you really take care of this child, Addie, is everything fine with baby?"

"The baby is fine, little but very healthy…Sam, Nai, I'm a neonatal surgeon, I see sick babies everyday…"

"Addie, you're baby is not sick and you are going to be an excellent mother, don't be one of that scary mommies - disse Sam alla sua amica e poi chiese – … is the daddy- to-be scary too?"

"He seems quiet and happy, but I think he's scary too, but I'm not only scary about the baby…" disse Addison cercando di trattenere le lacrime "Sorry I'm very emotional…"

"Addie, what's the matter?" chiese con voce delicate e affettuosa Naomi

"I think Derek is still in love with Meredith and I live with this fear all the time, what can I do if he leave me again?" Addison si asciugò le lacrime che già cominciavano a rigarle le guance.

"Oh Addie, I'm sure that Derek loves you very much" disse Naomi e sia lei che Sam abbracciarono l'amica per tranquillizzarla.

"Hey guys, I'm at home – disse Derek entrando a casa – what are you doing?"

"Hey man – disse Sam – we are talking about you… Are you scared to became father in a couple of weeks?"

"Yeah – confessò Derek – parenthood is a very big responsibility, but can't wait to see my baby" disse Derek baciando sua moglie "Hey, are you ok? You look like you were crying…"

"I'm fine, you know I'm very emotional in this period!"

* * *

I quattro amici camminavano per le strade del centro di Roma, Addison e Naomi parlavano tra di loro e Derek parlava con Sam "…I don't know, Sam, maybe was only a middle age crisis… Trust me my feelings for Addie are sincere…".

"You two seem very happy together…"

"We're going to be a family like you, Naomi and Maya… Sam, I always wanted a family with Addison…"

"Derek, when Addison came for the first time to Los Angeles, she was broke…"

"I know and it was my fault… I was an ass…"

"I though you were in love with Meredith"

"Me too, but I couldn't delete my fifteen years with Addison, she was my family…"

"Did she tell you about Kevin?"

* * *

"Abbiamo passato veramente una bella serata – disse Addison a Derek preparandosi per andare a dormire – la cena era squisita, anche Bizzie ha gradito e lei ha un palato snob… Peccato che Alessandra e Archie non siano venuti…"

"Alessandra ha avuto una giornata pesante in ospedale e poi doveva preparare la relazione per il congresso di domani sulla fertilità, qual è il suo argomento?" disse Derek.

"Endometriosi e fertilità…Non è per questo che non sono venuti, conoscendo Harrison ha già pronta la relazione da almeno un mese… La verità è che non voleva vedere Naomi, credo sia gelosa…" disse Addison girandosi verso suo marito.

"A proposito di gelosia, Addie, perché non mi parli un po' di Kevin…"

"Derek, cosa vuoi sapere su Kevin? - disse Addison sulla difensiva - Kevin è un bravo ragazzo, inoltre è un poliziotto della SWAT, mi faceva sentire al sicuro, ma eravamo veramente diversi e la nostra storia non è durata, ti basta?"

"Eri innamorata di lui?" chiese Derek

"E tu, Derek, eri innamorato di Rose? – ribattè Addison alla domanda di Derek – Riesci sempre a rovinare tutto! E' tardi, sono stanca e domani mi devo alzare presto per il congresso."

"Buona notte, Addie" le sussurrò Derek nel vano tentativo di farle dimenticare la domanda precedente.

Più tardi durante la notte Derek sentì Addison agitarsi "Addie,c'è qualcosa che non va?" chiese Derek intontito dal sonno.

"Non riesco a dormire…troppi pensieri per la testa…"

"Ti preparo una camomilla?" chiese Derek con gentilezza

"No, tesoro, grazie…Derek abbracciami, per favore" Derek strinse Addison a sé e si accorse che stava piangendo, le accarezzò con gentilezza i capelli e le disse "Addie, va tutto bene – le disse baciandola – chiudi gli occhi e cerca di dormire"

"Derek ho paura…"

"Addison, cosa ti preoccupa? C'è qualcosa che dovrei sapere?"

"La verità è che dopo il mio tradimento, e dopo la tua relazione con Meredith non saremo mai più la coppia che eravamo prima, ed è mia la colpa di tutto questo, sono io che ho dato l'inizio a questa spirale di autodistruzione."

"Addison, ne abbiamo già parlato tante volte, noi stiamo bene…"

"L'ultima volta che hai detto 'noi stiamo bene' hai fatto sesso con Meredith in un ambulatorio del Seattle Grace e abbiamo divorziato…"

"Ricominci Addie, abbiamo parlato abbastanza di questa storia… hai, per caso, dei dubbi sul nostro rapporto? – disse Derek alzando il tono della voce – Le cose sono andate in questo modo, stop, non possiamo cambiare il passato ma possiamo evitare gli errori per quello che sarà il nostro futuro."

"Io non voglio avere un matrimonio come quello dei miei genitori Derek"

"Non lo avremo, te lo prometto… Adesso chiudi gli occhi e dormi, sei stanca e hai bisogno di riposare", le disse dandole un fugace bacio sulla fronte, evidentemente Derek non aveva voglia di continuare questo discorso.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------7 aprile

"…L'endometriosi è una malattia complessa nella sua patogenesi, sebbene benigna nella sua natura in un gran numero di donne tende ad avere un andamento progressivo. I sintomi che la caratterizzano sono il dolore pelvico e l'infertilità. Ricordiamo, inoltre, come questa patologia sia in netto aumento, si stima, infatti, che la sua incidenza riguardi il 6-11% della popolazione femminile… Per quanto riguarda il trattamento dell'infertilità legata all'endometriosi, questo è strettamente correlato con l'età della paziente, la durata dell'infertilità e l'interessamento di tube e ovaie, nonché dalle precedenti terapie… Nella nostra pratica abbiamo associato le tecniche chirurgiche alla terapia farmacologica. Ecco un video di asportazione per via laparoscopica di una voluminosa cisti endometriosica o cisti cioccolato a carico dell'ovaio di sinistra, ricordiamo, inoltre, come la localizzazione ovarica della malattia spesso sia un segno di malattia estesa anche nella pelvi e a livello intestinale in particolare al peritoneo… "

"Ringraziamo la dottoressa Mancini per la dettagliata relazione – disse il moderatore del congresso – ci sono domande? Prego dottoressa Montgmery…"

"Innanzitutto faccio i miei complimenti alla dottoressa Mancini, per la relazione come sempre molto esaustiva e per i casi clinici da lei mostrati. Per quanto riguarda la sterilità, dottoressa Mancini, lei ritiene che sia perlopiù riconducibile alle lesioni organiche che la malattia determina o alle alterazioni funzionali tubariche ed ovariche?"

"La domanda è interessante, per quello che abbiamo potuto osservare nella nostra unità operativa diverse donne con diagnosi di endometriosi presentavano mancanza di ovulazione, deficit di fase luteale, ridotti livelli circolanti di estrogeni in fase preovulatoria, e altre alterazioni endocrine come picchi di Lh anomali, alti valori di PRL e di testosterone, tuttavia anche sulla base della letteratura non abbiamo prove convincenti che queste alterazioni siano sempre più gravi e più frequenti nelle donne con endometriosi o che esista un profilo ormonale dell'endometriosi. Questo potrebbe essere un buon argomento di studio in effetti… Altre domande?"

"Is she Archer's new girlfriend? - chiese sottovoce Naomi ad Addison – She seems smart and workaholic…"

"Yeah, she's a very good doctor and she's also my OB/GYN…"

"So, her relationship with Archie is a serious thing or is just a fling?"

"They are very good together, I don't think it's just a fling… Are you jealous?"

"No, no, no I'm with Sam now…"

* * *

Derek rientrò a casa, "Ehi, sei già a letto?... sono solo le 9 di sera… Sam e Naomi non ci sono?"

"Sono andati a cena fuori…Con Archer e Alessandra - sottolineò Addison divertita – Alessandra non voleva andare ma Naomi ha insistito così tanto che alla fine ha dovuto cedere"

"E come mai non siamo andati con loro?" chiese Derek divertito

"La giornata di oggi è stata stancante e non mi sento al 100%, avevo bisogno di tornare a casa e riposarmi."

"Oh – disse Derek allarmato - Addison, non puoi fare la vita che facevi prima, non poi stressarti così, non è giusto né per te né per il bambino…"

"Hai ragione, Derek"

"Finalmente un po' di buon senso, a cosa dobbiamo questo onore?"

"Shut up, you're sexist!!!"

"No, I'm not and you know that, but I'm scared if you say that you're not feeling good… Maybe you need just a bit of _endorphins__… _Maybe I need endorphines" disse Derek baciandole il collo

_"Dr. Shepherd… __I love you!"_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_

"Addie, è ora di alzarsi, hai il congresso…" disse Derek già pronto per una nuova giornata di lavoro

"Non ci voglio andare, Derek, voglio stare a letto, e al diavolo gli ECM, sono inutili… e poi, non mi sento bene…"

"Come non ti senti bene? – chiese Derek allarmato per quella confessione – Vuoi che chiamo Alessandra?"

"Non sto così male, mi sento solo un po' stanca"

"Ti misuro la pressione – disse Derek cercando freneticamente lo sfigmomanometro – Com'è possibile che quando si cerca una cosa non si trova mai…"

"Ecco non te lo dovevo dire, ti stai agitando…" Ma Derek non si curò molto delle rassicurazioni di sua moglie.

"Dammi il braccio!" e cominciò a prenderle la pressione "La pressione è buona 110/70"

"Hai visto… nonostante sia una primipara attempata la mia pressione è perfetta, non dobbiamo nemmeno temere una gestosi - Addison cercò di sdrammatizzare e di rassicurare Derek ancora visibilmente agitato - Amore, forse è il caso che te la misuri tu la pressione!"

"Mi hai fatto spaventare…"

"Allora ci tieni a me?"

"Perché avevi dubbi? Comunque credo sia il caso di prenderti un po' di riposo, ieri eri veramente stanca, oggi stai casa!"

"Ma…" obiettò Addison con poco successo.

"Niente ma, ordini del medico!...Sai che ti dico, mi prendo un giorno, voglio passare un po' di tempo con la mia famiglia!"


	20. Chapter 20

**CHAPTER 20**

**PS: in questo capitolo non c'è molto addek, per una volta lasciamoli in pace a godersi un po' di tranquillità, ho scritto un po' sul resto della banda, Naomi, Sam, Archer (sarà pure tanto stronzo ma grant Show nel crossover mi è piaciuto tantissimo...) e Alessandra. C'è anche un velato (non poi così tanto) attacco alle baronie e ai giochi di potere presenti nel mondo accademico. **

* * *

La giornata passò serena, Addison mise da parte i sensi di colpa per non essere andata alla giornata conclusiva del convegno e per non avere ascoltato la relazione di Naomi sulle nuove tecniche di riproduzione assistita.

Derek era proprio riuscito a sorprenderla dopo una passeggiatina rigeneratrice per qualsiasi donna lunga la splendida via condotti erano andati a vedere una mostra su dadaismo e surrealismo. Addison e Derek avevano deciso di concedersi questa giornata per passare un po' di tempo da soli, anche perché con l'imminente nascita del bambino questi momenti sarebbero stati sempre più rari.

"Hai visto Derek, molte opere vengono da New York…." Disse Addison osservando una scultura proveniente dal MOMA.

"Come noi…" rispose Derek.

"Derek mi manca tantissimo New York, Roma è bellissima, è eterna e ogni piccola coccio anche quella apparentemente più insignificante ha una storia, ma New York è casa, mi mancano i grattacieli, la frenesia, le luci di Times Square, per non parlare di Central Park…".

"Adori quel parco, mi ricordo che nelle mattinate di sole, quando non dovevi correre in ospedale, salivi sul tetto della nostra brownstone e con una tazza di caffè in mano ti affacciavi ed ammirare questo polmone verde e silenzioso che si staglia proprio al centro della città – disse Derek abbracciando Addison – io salivo pure, ma invece di avvicinarmi restavo sull'uscio per non disturbarti, e sai perché?"

"Perché, Derek?" chiese Addison mettendogli le braccia intorno al collo e perdendosi nell'azzurro cristallino dei suoi occhi.

"Perché sei bellissima quando sei assorta nei tuoi pensieri…" ed entrambi si persero in un lungo e appassionato bacio.

* * *

Mentre Derek e Addison si godevano la loro giornata libera, in compagnia di opere d'arte e musei, in un affollatissima aula magna dell'università cominciava la tavola rotonda su "Etica e riproduzione assistita".

"Cari colleghi, credo che la dottoressa Bennett, abbia ragione quando critica la legge 40, vietare la diagnosi preimpianto alle coppie che si sottopongono a fecondazione medicalmente assistita e che sono portatori di malattie genetiche è un errore, soprattutto quando poi consigliamo alla coppia di interrompere la gravidanza per via delle alterazioni spesso letali del nascituro…"

"Dottoressa Mancini, lei e la dottoressa Bennett siete peggio di Mengele!"

"Non si permetta di insultarmi, questo è un convegno e sono disponibile ad accettare un confronto su pareri differenti, soprattutto se questi sono supportati da dialettica e dati clinici e non da accuse gratuite come quella di paragonare me e la dottoressa ad un medico nazista che si è macchiato di efferati crimini contro l'umanità…"

* * *

"Archer mi aveva detto che era 'battagliera', ma non pensavo fino a questo punto, mi piaci e tu ed Archer sembrate una bella coppia, occhio ai tradimenti, Archie è pur sempre un Montgomery…ed io ne so qualcosa. - disse Naomi ad Alessandra – Cambiando discorso Alessandra, sei brava, sei giovane ed hai le idee chiare, ti piacerebbe lavorare per il mio studio? Sai da quando Addison mi ha lasciato sto cercando una brava ginecologa che possa prendere il suo posto…"

Prima ancora che Alessandra riuscisse a dire qualcosa per quella allettante proposta arrivarono Archer e Sam "Finalmente vi abbiamo trovate, com'è andata la conferenza? -chiese Archer dandole un bacio veloce sulle guance – Tutto bene, tesoro? Mi sembri un po' perplessa."

"Probabilmente perché le ho appena chiesto se vuole far parte della grande famiglia del Pacific - Oceanside Wellness Group…" rispose per lei Naomi.

"Hey, congratulazioni, questa è una bellissima notizia - disse Archer – non le darai per caso uno stipendio più alto del mio?" concluse poi scherzando.

"Archer come avrai ben capito, aspettiamo anche te al Pacific - Oceanside Wellness Group!" aggiunse Sam.

"Oh, è bello sapere che dopo che mi sono fatto la tua ex-moglie tu voglia ancora lavorare con me Sam!"

"Dopo tutto, ti vogliamo bene…" aggiunse Sam con un sorrisetto sarcastico.

"Allora Alessandra, accetti la mia proposta?"

In quello stesso istante il primario del reparto si avvicinò ad Alessandra, "Dottoressa Mancini, dovrebbe tornare in reparto, il Professore Guiducci ha chiesto di essere sostituito per la guardia, dovrebbe controllare la mia paziente ipertesa nella 2 e poi dovrebbe rifare l'ecografia alla signora Piombini, per accertare il ritardo di crescita, ha detto che si fida solo di lei… - le parole del primario riportarono Alessandra alla dura realtà, il caldo sole della California e i grattacieli non facevano per lei, poi, come se non bastasse il primario aggiunse – Dottoressa Bennett, sarei onorato se lei e i suoi amici pranzassero con me e con i miei colleghi…"

"Con molto piacere – rispose Naomi - ma la dottoressa Mancini non viene con noi?"

"La dottoressa Mancini ancora è giovane, ne ha di gavetta da fare, lasciamola lavorare… A proposito Dottoressa, dimenticavo di dirle che alle 18 dovrebbe ricoverarsi una mia paziente per un cesareo programmato."

"Va bene, c'è dell'altro, Professore?" chiese con una "leggera" incazzatura Alessandra.

"No mi sembra di no, ovviamente c'è sempre il pronto soccorso…" aggiunse il primario.

"Bene, allora torno al mio lavoro. Arrivederci e divertitevi" e allontanandosi mugugnò tra sé e sé 'Spero che il pranzo ti vada di traverso stronzo!'.

* * *

"Quindi lei è un neurologo? - chiese il primario - Ma non mi dica che lei è quel famoso Dottore Montgomery della Yale University?"

"Si sta confondendo con mio padre, lui era un neurochirurgo, è morto tre anni fa… Probabilmente conosce anche mia sorella la Dr. Addison Montgomery, ha lavorato nel vostro reparto"

"Mai sentita nominare, però è anche vero che mi sono trasferito qui da soli due mesi. A questo proposito, Dr. Bennett, io vorrei creare con lei dei rapporti di collaborazione, il collega, Professore Guiducci e la dottoressa Lombardi, potrebbero lavorare con lei e magari creare una collaborazione tra il mio centro e la sua clinica…"

"E' interessante, potremmo coinvolgere anche la dottoressa Mancini, mi è sembrata una giovane molto in gamba e con tanta voglia di fare" disse Naomi.

"Lasci perdere, la dottoressa Mancini va bene per fare ecografie e per scrivere cartelle, pensi che una volta ha proposto una procedure intra-uterina per riparare una gastroschisi, dice che l'ha eseguita altre volte a New York. La dottoressa Mancini parla di medicina perinatale, procedure intra-uterine, non ha ancora capito che da quando il professore Montolivo se n'è andato qui si cambia musica."

* * *

"Archie, amore, lo so che è uno stronzo… ma nella posizione in cui sono, non ho molta scelta… - disse Alessandra parlando all'auricolare, mentre osservava le ultime analisi arrivate dal laboratorio – Secondo te dovrei accettare la proposta di Naomi? E' un cambiamento radicale, e poi il professore Montolivo mi ha assicurato che dovrebbero stabilizzarmi…"

'Alessandra, amore mio, fidati per una volta, qui non hai futuro, oggi il tuo primario lo ha detto esplicitamente… E poi questo mi sembra un completo idiota, pensa non ha idea di chi sia mia sorella…'

"ahahahah, chissà com'è arrivato a fare il primario?...Una mezza idea l'avrei"

'Mi prometti, che ci penserai alla proposta di Naomi? Mi piacerebbe lavorare insieme a te…'

"Anche a me piacerebbe…"

'A che ora passo a prenderti?'

"Il mio turno finisce alle 20, urgenze permettendo"

"Allora ci vediamo alle 20, ti rapisco e ti porto a cena fuori…"

"Ti amo Archer"

'Anch'io ti amo Alessandra'


	21. Chapter 21

**CHAPTER 21**

* * *

"Com'è andata in reparto?" chiese Archer aprendo la portiera della macchina ad Alessandra.

"Meglio di quanto immaginassi, sono cioccolatini quelli? A cosa devo questa galanteria?" chiese Alessandra prendendo la scatola.

"Sono un regalo da parte di Naomi, dice che ne hai bisogno…"

"Umh – disse Alessandra gustando una pralina – ha ragione, sono la cosa migliore della giornata…"

"Hey, pensavo fossi io la cosa migliore della giornata…Sono buoni?", Alessandra annuì "C'è un piccolo cambiamento di programma, - continuò Archer - dobbiamo rimandare la nostra cenetta romantica, Derek e Addison volevano passare la serata con noi."

"Non è un modo carino per dirmi che tua sorella è in travaglio?"

"No tranquilla, ci hanno invitato da loro perché domani mattina Sam e Naomi ripartono per Los Angeles"

"Va bene…- disse Alessandra sbadigliando – che stanchezza…"

"Me lo fai un sorriso?"

"Per te sempre…" disse Alessandra sorridendo.

* * *

"Finalmente, pensavamo che non arrivaste più!" disse Derek accogliendo Archer e Alessandra.

"Fortunatamente è arrivato un pronto soccorso alle 20:10 quando aveva già montato di guardia la Lombardi, ho salutato e me ne sono andata, povera signora…Come sta Addison?"

"Bene, è di là, sta parlando con Naomi…"

"Alessandra, ben arrivata – disse Addison salutando la sua amica – Naomi mi ha raccontato di oggi, ma va veramente così male da quando è andato via il professore?"

"Va anche peggio…" rispose sarcastica Alessandra "Sai quanto amo il mio lavoro, ma da un po' di tempo non lo faccio più con piacere, mi sento come se mi avessero tarpato le ali…Il lavoro per me è tutto, è il motivo per cui mi alzo la mattina. Se non ci fosse stato Archer in queste due settimana, sarei già crollata…"

Addison guardò Alessandra negli occhi "Accetta la proposta di Naomi, lo so che all'inizio un cambiamento così radicale può fare paura ma fidati di me, è la cosa giusta da fare!".

Improvvisamente arrivò Derek che smorzò l'atmosfera chiedendo "Allora chi è questa Dottoressa Lombardi che ti vuole fare le scarpe?"

"Un'idiota ignorante…" rispose Alessandra.

"Hey 'ragazza acidella', a quanto pare il tuo primario non la pensa così…" continuò Derek sogghignando

"Certo che non la pensa così, ci va a letto…"

"Oh…" fece Derek questa volta sorpreso.

"Non fare quella faccia, anche perché non mi pare che Meredith Grey, il nuovo genio della Neurochirurgia facesse diversamente con te…"

Derek restò impietrito nel sentire le parole di Alessandra, Sam, Archer e Naomi erano visibilmente imbarazzati, Addison lanciò uno sguardo di stizza a suo marito, che rimaneva lì, non sapendo cosa dire.

"Scusate… non era mia intenzione rovinarvi la serata. Forse è meglio che torni a casa, non sono di compagnia stasera…" disse Alessandra dirigendosi verso la porta di ingresso.

"Alessandra, rimani, non è colpa tua – la bloccò Derek - …è solo che non pensavo di essere diventato uno di loro! Mi dispiace…" si avvicinò ad Alessandra che stava quasi per aprire la porta e la abbracciò, "…lo sai che ti voglio bene come una sorella! E' vero andavo a letto con Meredith, facevo in modo che avesse sempre i casi migliori e la proteggevo dalle critiche. Le ho fatto avere un signor intervento da primo operatore, una colectomia, cose da pazzi e quando ha fatto cadere a terra un rene, con il rischio di mandare a carte quarantotto il trapianto di un paziente, cosa ho fatto? Le ho fatto avere un rene sottoformalina da tenere sul comodino, un premio, ti rendi conto, le ho dato un premio!… Anche Mark, Burke e Hunt non si sono comportati molto diversamente e tutto questo va a discapito di chi si rompe il culo e si comporta correttamente".

"No Derek, tutto questo va a discapito dei pazienti!" aggiunse Alessandra, con il suo solito modo di fare da grillo parlante.

La serata passò più o meno velocemente, Naomi cercò di cambiare discorso parlando di quello che sarebbe stato il ruolo di Alessandra all'interno della practice e degli altri colleghi con cui avrebbe lavorato "C'è anche un agopuntore?... Interessante… anche se io sono più per la medicina tradizionale…" confessò Alessandra.

"Pete è bravo, anche io all'inizio ero un po' scettica ma alla fine ho dovuto ricredermi, e poi è anche un brillante infettivologo, sai che ha fatto parte di Medici senza frontiere? A proposito Nai, come vanno le cose con Lucas e Violet?" chiese Addison, curiosa di conoscere gli ultimi gossip su i suoi ex colleghi californiani.

"Meglio, non dico che si sono rimessi insieme ma ci stanno provando, il bambino è bellissimo gattona per tutto lo studio, peccato che lei sia ancora un po' distaccata, Pete, invece, è un padre affettuosissimo!"

"E Charlotte e Cooper?"

"Dopo diversi tira e molla sono tornati insieme, lo sapevi che lei era stata sposata?"

"Charlotte era sposata?!" chiese Addison tutta interessata.

"Già a quanto pare lei ha tradito il marito e lui l'ha lasciata…"

"Emh… io cambierei discorso – disse Sam sperando che sua moglie non pompasse ancora di più la tensione della serata – Allora, Alessandra, quando ti aspettiamo ad LA?"

"Credo che se ne parlerà dopo la nascita del bambino di Addison e Derek, sempre che non vogliono cambiare medico… Potrei fare un salto per i primi di giugno, che ne dite? Tra le altre cose dovrei anche cercare una sistemazione…"

"Dovremmo cercare casa…" aggiunse Archer stringendole la mano.

"Già - e Alessandra gli diede un rapido bacio sulle labbra - potresti occupartene tu? Mi fai una sorpresa, magari prendendo una di queste belle case hollywoodiane sulla spiaggia…"

"La casa di Addison non è ancora stata affittata" disse Sam "Credo ti piacerà…"

* * *

Derek si stava preparando per andare a letto, "Come ti senti? – chiese Derek dando un bacio sulla fronte a sua moglie intenta a leggere il suo romanzo "L'eleganza del riccio" – non mi hai rivolto una parola stasera…"

"Non ne avevo voglia, Derek… Domani mattina accompagni tu Sam e Naomi all'aeroporto?"

"Si, ho la mattinata libera, mi fai compagnia? Dopo possiamo fare una passeggiata a mare, lo iodio fa benissimo ai bambini…"

"La mia tiroide funziona benissimo e tu non devi andare a lavorare?"

"Ho la notte, ma non mi sembri molto entusiasta del mio programmino per domani… Sicura che va tutto bene?" chiese con voce suadente Derek mentre le dava dei bacetti sul collo.

"Meredith era scarsa, e non lo dico perché lei stava con te, ma perché io ho lavorato insieme a lei e non era assolutamente una persona di aiuto e di acume in sala operatoria, probabilmente in neurochirurgia rendeva di più, ma credo che sia un medico mediocre con un cognome ingombrante e con una storia personale ancora più ingombrante del suo cognome. Ti ha costretto a fare una sperimentazione folle che ti ha quasi distrutto la carriera e invece di aiutarti nel momento di maggiore bisogno ha creato una cortina di ferro intorno a te e ti ha trasformato un alcolizzato…"

"Addison, io non voglio parlare di Meredith, è una storia chiusa, viviamo a 6000 Km di distanza da lei, abbiamo tantissimi progetti insieme, per non parlare del fatto che tra poche settimane diventeremo genitori…"

"Lo so Derek, e sono felice, e dopo tanto tempo per la prima volta credo che il nostro rapporto sia di nuovo solido, è per questo che ti sto dicendo quello che realmente penso di Meredith… Derek, io ti amo e non voglio perderti… Sei, e lo sei sempre stato, l'amore della mia vita"

"Anche tu, Addie", Addison appoggiò la testa sul suo petto caldo e Derek la strinse a sé.

* * *

**Review, review, review!!!**


	22. Chapter 22

**CHAPTER 22**

**Finalmente ci siamo... o quasi...  
**

* * *

18 aprile

"Allora confessa sei emozionato?"

"Si, mamma… sono emozionato, adesso manca veramente poco, lo abbiamo aspettato tanto questo bambino… e tu, sei contenta di stringere tra qualche giorno il tuo quindicesimo nipote?" chiese Derek a sua madre, mentre guidava per le affollatissime vie capitoline.

"Ma certo, il tuo primo figlio… - disse Carolyn con tenerezza - Quando è previsto il parto?"

"Tra il 28 e il 30 aprile, comunque potrebbe partorire anche prima di quella data o dopo… Tu e Bizzy avete fatto molti acquisti ieri?"

"Tua suocera è letteralmente impazzita, ad un certo momento credevo volesse comprare il negozio…"

"Cosa avete comprato?"

"Perlopiù giocattoli, tutine e scarpine…"

"Bene, allora dovremmo avere finalmente tutto o quasi, Addison dice sempre che manca qualcosa, ieri mi ha costretto a comprare uno scalda biberon e uno sterilizzatore, ha detto che erano fondamentali, sarà… Te l'ho detto, mamma, che ci ritrasferiamo a New York?"

"Me lo avevi accennato, quando pensate di tornare?"

"A metà maggio…"

"Così presto? Ma il bambino non sarà troppo piccolo per affrontare un viaggio così lungo…"

"Il viaggio non è poi così lungo, se il bambino sta bene non c'è alcuna complicanza e poi Bizzy ci ha concesso il sua aereo privato…"

"Derek sono così contenta di averti di nuovo vicino, non sai quanto ci sei mancato… I bambini non hanno fatto altro che chiedere di te, lo sai quanto ti vogliono bene!"

"Anche voi mi siete mancati!"

Arrivati a casa, Derek e Carolyn trovarono Addison, Archer, Alessandra, Bizzy, gli zii Alfredo ed Eleonora ad accoglierli. Il pomeriggio passò tranquillamente parlando del bambino e del ritorno a New York della famiglia Montgomery-Shepherd.

"Mi raccomando, Addison – disse Alessandra prima di tornare a casa in compagnia di Archer - niente sforzi, ti aspetto domani per il CTG di routine, per indurre il parto sai cosa fare…" aggiunse maliziosamente guardando prima Derek e poi Addison "Per qualsiasi problema, dubbio o chiarimento sono a vostra disposizione".

"Finalmente soli…" disse Derek abbracciando Addison.

"Già troppi parenti… E' tanto bello il calore della famiglia ma dopo un po'…" aggiunse Addison passando un mano tra i bellissimi capelli di suo marito e baciandolo piano, le mani scorrevano sul suo petto scolpito e snello, e cominciò a sbottonare i bottoni della sua camicia …

"Andiamo in camera da letto…" mormorò Derek ricambiando il bacio e con sempre maggiore intensità.

* * *

22 aprile ore 7:00

"Come andava il tracciato ieri?" chiese Derek mentre si lavava i denti - Mi dispiace non averti accompagnato, ma ieri è stata una giornata epocale, sono arrivati due traumi dal pronto soccorso…"

"Derek non c'è bisogno che ti giustifichi, ti ricordo che anche io sono un medico e so perfettamente cosa significa avere un'urgenza…"

"Si, ma volevo esserci, allora com'è andato?"

"Benissimo, il battito nel nostro bambino è forte e regolare 140 bpm, MAF presenti, nessuna decelerazione preoccupante… lieve attività contrattile uterina… ho fatto anche l'ecografia e la flussimetria, la placenta è matura, insomma va tutto bene, la testa è adagiata nello scavo pelvico, e il nostro bambino dovrebbe pesare tra 2800-3200 gr…"

"E' piccolino…" notò Derek.

"E'normale Derek e poi sono ancora nella mia 39esima settimana… Cosa hai da fare stamattina?"

"Due interventi di routine, tutti e due alla colonna vertebrale… Spero di riuscire a tornare nel primo pomeriggio – disse Derek finendo di prepararsi per andare a lavoro – Hai fatto colazione?"

"Non ho molta fame…"

"Addison, lo sai che devi mangiare…"

"ehi, ehi, ehi sono io l'esperta…"

Qualche ora dopo Addison palpandosi il ventre sentì un aumento dell'attività contrattile uterina e notò una modesta perdita muco-ematica, bene pensò tra sé e sé, prese allora il telefono 'avanti rispondi', ma il cellulare di Derek squillava a vuoto probabilmente era già in sala operatoria, compose velocemente un altro numero "Pronto – rispose un assonato Archer – no, non sono Alessandra, sono tuo fratello! Si te la passo…Ale è mia sorella…"

"Pronto Alessandra, dormivi?"

"Cosa te lo fa pensare - ripose sbadigliando Alessandra – ieri sono tornata alle 3 di notte dall'ospedale… tutto bene?"

"Ho 'marcato'!"

"Derek è con te?" chiese perplessa e ancora intontita dal sonno Alessandra "Scusa, quando hai marcato?"

"Più o meno 20 minuti fa…" rispose Addison "Ho provato a chiamare Derek ma non mi ha risposto… Aspetta mi sta chiamando adesso al cellulare… ti richiamo tra due minuti."

"Derek!"

"Signora sono l'infermiera, suo marito sta operando, ha visto la sua chiamata e mi ha chiesto di ritelefonarle per sapere se c'erano problemi…"

"Ha cominciato l'intervento da molto?" chiese Addison all'infermiera.

"Ha cominciato l'intervento circa 15 minuti fa… Devo dirgli qualcosa dottoressa?"

"Beh, non saprei, si agita… Lui dovrebbe finire il suo intervento tra circa 2 ore, quando finisce di operare può dirgli che è iniziato il travaglio, di stare tranquillo perché abbiamo ancora tempo e che la dottoressa Mancini sta venendo a casa per visitarmi… Mi raccomando glielo dica ad intervento concluso!"

L'infermiera rientrò in sala operatoria, Derek era concentrato ad operare, "Pinze chirurgiche!" chiese al ferrista e poi rivolgendosi all'infermiera senza mai distogliere gli occhi dal paziente "E' riuscita a parlare con mia moglie?"

"Si dottore, mi ha chiesto se le può ritelefonare ad intervento concluso…"

"Ma tutto bene, vero? Non c'erano problemi?" chiese Derek agitato sentendo improvvisamente aumentare la sua frequenza cardiaca.

"Si, dottore, tutto bene!" rispose sorridendo l'anziana infermiera.

"Addison, il travaglio è lungo, sei una nullipara, ancora ne hai tempo, quasi sicuramente se ne parlerà stasera…"

"Non è questo, Derek ancora non ha chiamato, sono passate più di due ore…"

"Vedrai che a momenti chiamerà… - disse Archer cercando di tranquillizzare sua sorella - E poi ti posso accompagnare io, e lui può aspettarci in ospedale…"

"Archer sei tanto caro, ma voglio mio marito, soprattutto in questa occasione!"

"Chiamo Bizzy, allora?" chiese ridendo Archer.

"Archer, già tua sorella è agitata così, se chiami anche Bizzy siamo alla frutta!" aggiunse Alessandra.

Improvvisamente sentirono aprire la porta d'ingresso, Alessandra uscì dalla camera da letto, per capire chi fosse "Derek! Ma non dovevi telefonare?!"

Derek non fece molto caso alla domanda di Alessandra, il suo unico pensiero in quel momento era vedere sua moglie e accertarsi che tutto procedeva bene, "Come sta?" chiese ad Alessandra dirigendosi verso la camera da letto.

"Il collo è ancora posteriore…" ma non diede molto conto ad Alessandra, "Addison, tesoro, sono qui!" - disse dandole un bacio sulla guancia - "Mi dispiace volevo arrivare prima, ma la colonna del mio paziente era troppo danneggiata e alla fine ho dovuto inserire un'altra protesi… Hai sete? Vuoi bere un po' d'acqua?"

"Lo sapevo che saresti arrivato… - disse Addison mentre Derek le porgeva il bicchiere – sei emozionato, amore?"

"Molto, a che punto sei?"

"Ancora sono all'inizio… Alessandra consigliava di aspettare un'altra ora o due prima di andare in ospedale…"

"Alessandra, chi c'è di turno?" chiese Derek

"La dottoressa Lombardi e sua 'signoria' il Primario - rispose Alessandra, mettendola sul comico – l'ostetrica invece è brava, è la Covino, comunque non vi preoccupate, Addison è una mia paziente, e poi avete scelto l'intramoenia quindi vi assisterò io. Direi di vederci in ospedale tra qualche ora..."


	23. Chapter 23

**CHAPTER 23** ...**Scusate il ritardo, so che dovevo aggiornare prima la storia, come promesso ecco un nuovo capitolo... **

* * *

Policlinico di Roma ore 15:00

"Alessandra le contrazioni sono dolorose e sono aumentate di frequenza!" avvertì Derek.

"Derek ti do una straordinaria notizia l'attività contrattile uterina è dolorosa! Adesso passo a visitarla e vedo come procede la dilatazione, hai avvertito tua madre? Archer è andato da Bizzy"

"Già mia madre, i miei zii, lo avevo dimenticato, li chiamo adesso…"

"Va bene, io intanto visito Addison…"

* * *

"Bene Addison, il periodo dilatante prosegue normalmente - quindi guardando il tracciato aggiunse – le contrazioni sono sempre più valide, frequenti e prolungate, membrane integre, definirei il tutto quasi da manuale - nel mentre aggiornava la cartella – la testa è adagiata…"

"Per favore chiamami Derek…"

"Si certo, chiamo anche l'infermiera così ti faccio mettere una glucosata… - disse affettuosamente Alessandra - E' diverso, stare dall'altra parte, vero?"

"Completamente differente, avrò fatto nascere non so quanti bambini tra parti naturali e cesarei, eppure mi sento spaventata esattamente come tutte le pazienti che ho assistito…"

"Credo sia normale, dopo tutto nonostante il camice bianco siamo esseri umani… Ecco Derek, vi lascio soli!"

"Hey, come va? – chiese Derek dandole un bacio sulla fronte - E' arrivata tua madre…"

"Ti prego non la fare entrare… - disse Addison con voce stanca e improvvisamente sentirono bussare alla porta – Ti prego dimmi che non è lei…"

"Tranquilla è l'infermiera…"

"Dottoressa, come va? - chiese mentre inseriva l'ago della flebo – faccia apri e chiudi con la mano, bravissima…"

"Come a ogni donna, credo" rispose Addison.

"E' il primo?"

"Si!"

"Con un marito così bello solo uno ne ha fatto!"

"E' vero, dovevamo pensarci prima…"

"Perfetto – disse l'infermiera aprendo la flebo – per qualsiasi problema mi chiami con questo campanello!"

"tua madre è arrivata?" chiese Addison

"Si, è fuori, c'è anche zia Eleonora, sta parlando con Bizzy. Poco fa ha chiamato Nancy, ti manda a dire di stringere i denti, che il bambino vale tutto il dolore che sentirai… Come mai hai rifiutato l'epidurale?"

"Il bambino non è grosso, e poi alcuni studi la sconsigliano, dicono che aumenti il rischio di lacerazioni…" Derek notò Addison contrarsi e trattenere il fiato.

"Hey questa è durata tanto – disse Derek – stai andando bene, tesoro…"

"Grazie per essere accanto a me…"

"Ho portato la macchina fotografica - disse Derek uscendo la sua nikon reflex dal fodero – così immortalerò i suoi primi istanti di vita…"

"Basta che non fotografi me in queste condizioni, può fare quello che vuoi…"

"Pensavo, che potremmo iscriverlo alla scuola italiana a New York?"

"Derek non ti sembra di andare un po' troppo veloce, prima dovrebbe nascere…"

"Hai ragione, non vedo l'ora…"

Addison sentì arrivare un'altra contrazione, respirò profondamente e cercò mentalmente di fare gli esercizi che tante volte aveva consigliato alle sue pazienti "Vuoi la verità – aggiunse stremata – anch'io non vedo l'ora!"

* * *

Policlinico ore 18:00

Derek rientrò nella stanza di Addison dopo avere aggiornato i parenti in sala d'attesa "Chiedono tutti come procede… Tua madre vorrebbe salutarti, le dico che può entrare?"

Addison annuì ancora stremata dall'ultima contrazione, "Dille che può entrare per cinque minuti adesso, anche perché tra 20 minuti passa Alessandra per visitarmi di nuovo".

"Bizzy, prego puoi entrare… Addison è un po' stanca" l'avvertì Derek.

"Derek, figliolo, ho avuto due figli so cosa significa partorire!"

"Addison…" disse affettuosamente Bizzy, "Stai andando molto bene, Alessandra è molto contenta…"

"Bizzy, sono stanca… Mi sento come se avessi fatto una maratona e ancora sono lontana dal traguardo!"

"Su, tesoro, un ultimo sforzo, non ti scoraggiare", nel mentre arrivò l'ennesima contrazione, intanto era entrata anche Alessandra "Alla prossima facciamo la visita"…

Una ventina di minuti dopo Alessandra uscì dalla stanza e andò parlare con Derek "Eccoti, finalmente, ho visitato Addison, tutto precede abbastanza tranquillamente, la testa del bambino ha impegnato lo stretto superiore, ma le membrane ancora sono integre il collo è abbondantemente pervio al dito, ma ancora la dilatazione non è completa – poi guardando l'orologio aggiunse – come ti dicevo se ne parlerà stasera. Tua suocera è con Addison perché non ne approfitti per andare a mangiare qualcosa, mi sembri un po' stanco!"

Policlinico ore 20:00

Derek tornò nella stanza di Addison, curioso di sapere come procedeva il travaglio

"Scusami – disse Derek avvicinandosi al letto dove sua moglie giaceva stremata – sono andato al bar a prendere qualcosa da mangiare, come stai? Bizzy è stata un buon coach?"

"Non ce la faccio più, spero solo che finisca presto…" disse sfinita Addison, avvertendo un'altra contrazione che puntualmente arrivava.

"Addison, stai andando benissimo, respira! - e nel mentre guardava il cardiotocografo per vedere la durata della contrazione – "è durata tanto…"

"Ormai sono tutte lunghe e dolorose. Credo che ormai manchi poco, coach!" disse Addison riprendendosi dal dolore.

Dopo qualche minuto entrò Alessandra per vedere come procedeva il travaglio, "Per il primo figlio è sempre così, il travaglio è molto lungo…", Addison avrebbe voluto dirle di non fare la maestrina con lei, che sapeva perfettamente cosa stava succedendo, ma l'ennesima contrazione giunse impedendole di rispondere alla sua giovane collega.

"Bene – disse Alessandra, dopo avere eseguito l'ennesima visitata – ci siamo quasi, la dilatazione è intorno a 8-9 cm, ormai manca veramente poco! Procedo con l'amnioressi" – disse prendendo una forbice Kocher .

Derek accompagnò Alessandra fuori dalla stanza di Addison "Alessandra è tutto apposto?"

"Derek, sta andando tutto benissimo, Addison è brava, sa cosa deve fare..."

"Ma secondo te quanto tempo manca?"

"Ormai il periodo dilatativo è quasi terminato, ora c'è il momento più duro ma anche il più breve, il parto…"

* * *

Policlinico – sala parto ore 22:30

"Un bel respiro e un'altra bella spinta, prova a buttare fuori le mie dita… su avanti, che ci riesci! Bravissima!"

"!!"

"Vedo la testa… Derek ha i tuoi capelli!"

Derek sorrise, e continuò a sostenere sua moglie "Avanti, amore, ce la puoi fare! – le disse baciando la sua fronte sudata e dandole la mano – prendi fiato!"

Intanto Alessandra chiedeva all'ostetrica di controllare il battito del bambino con la sonda del cardiotocografo "Adesso Addison spingi con tutta la forza che hai! Ancora, non ti fermare… La testa è quasi fuori, adesso fermati e riprendi fiato"

"Dottoressa facciamo l'episiotomia?" chiese l'ostetrica ad Alessandra.

"No, no, no!" gridò Addison.

"Addison, sono io il medico in questa sala e decido io cosa fare con le mie pazienti, esattamente come tu fai con le tue – poi rivolgendosi all'ostetrica a bassa voce disse – Signora non c'è bisogno, il bambino è piccolo e non c'è rischio di lacerazioni! Addison, un altro bel respiro e poi spingi di nuovo con tutta la forza che hai in corpo!"

Addison spinse di nuovo, Derek le teneva la mano e le stava vicino sussurrandole parole di incoraggiamento.

"Ecco la testa! - esclamò Alessandra e poi aggiunse per tranquillizzare i due genitori che tutto andava bene - Presentazione di Vertice"

Addison guardò Derek accennando uno stanco sorriso, l'ostetrica si posizionò alla destra di Addison e con la mano sinistra disimpegnò gentilmente e lentamente la testa bambino.

"Ora rilassati e fammi dei brevi respiri, Addison!" disse Alessandra notando che anche Derek respirava come sua moglie, probabilmente per empatia e incoraggiamento – "Così, bravissima!"

Attendendo una nuova contrazione Alessandra cominciò a detergere con una garza sterile la bocca e le rime palpebrali e quindi a disostruire narici e bocca "Adesso un'altra bella spinta, Addison…",

"Manovra di Kristeller, dottoressa?" chiese l'ostetrica.

"Si, ma non eserciti troppa forza" disse Alessandra.

L'ultima spinta di Addison, determinò l'espulsione completa del corpicino del bambino che salutò i genitori con un vivacissimo vagito, fu un momento di estrema tenerezza per Addison e Derek, il loro bambino tanto aspettato e voluto era finalmente arrivato.

"Benvenuto, Roberto! - esclamò Alessandra prendendolo – Sei piccolino ma ti fai sentire!".

"Quanto è piccolo e tenero" esclamò Derek, Addison aveva le lacrime agli occhi per la felicità.

Intanto Alessandra dopo avere fermato il cordone con due pinze procedeva al taglio e consegnava il bambino all'ostetrica per adagiarlo sul torace di Addison.

"Sei bellissimo, Roberto!"

Presto arrivò l'equipe neonatale per prendersi cura del bambino, pesarlo, misurarlo e lavarlo.

"Va con lui!" chiese Addison a Derek.

"2900 gr!" esclamò Derek osservando la neonatologa intenta a visitare suo figlio, "51 cm! Apgar 10! E' perfetto, Addie! 10 dita dei piedini, 10 dita delle manine!" , il bambino intanto continuava ad attirare l'attenzione di tutti con il suo pianto "Ora ti portiamo dalla mamma! Vuoi conoscere la mamma, piccolo?".

Nel mentre Alessandra e l'ostetrica prelevavano il sangue del cordone ombelicale per il congelamento delle cellule staminali e osservavano come procedeva il secondamento.

Derek si avvicinò al letto di Addison e consegnò il bambino alle sue amorevoli cure, e finalmente dopo tanto tempo le disse "Ti amo Addison!" dandole un affettuoso e sincero bacio sulle labbra.


	24. Chapter 24

CHAPTER 24

ECCO UN NUOVO CAPITOLO!... ADESSO COMINCERANNO LE AVVENTURE DELLA FAMIGLIA SHEPHERD A NYC!!!

* * *

Policlinico ore 23:30

Derek uscì dalla sala parto e andò dai suoi parenti per dare la lieta notizia "Famiglia, alle 22:45 del 22 aprile è nato Roberto Edward Montgomery-Shepherd!" disse soddisfatto Derek.

"Congratulazioni!" disse per primo suo zio Alfredo abbracciando suo nipote.

"A chi assomiglia?" si apprestò a chiedere sua madre.

"Beh è difficile dirlo, ma credo che assomigli a me, ha degli splendidi capelli e gli occhi sono azzurri!"

"Speriamo che non abbia il tuo naso" aggiunse Martina.

"Quanto pesa e Addison come sta?" chiese premurosa Bizzy.

"2900 gr, madre e figlio stanno bene, i vagiti che sentite sono i suoi! Tra circa due ore Addison dovrebbe salire in camera, per adesso è in osservazione, credo sia in trans da quando è nato non smette di guardarlo, è estasiata!"

"Eccovi qua!" disse Alessandra uscendo anche lei dalla sala parto e apprestandosi a salutare il suo fidanzato e neo-zio.

"Assomiglia veramente a lui?" chiese sorridendo Archer ad Alessandra indicando suo cognato

"Siamo fiduciosi, avrà preso qualcosa anche della mamma… Magari il carattere!"

"Hey hey hey abbiamo l'erede, il principe di aggressività passiva - disse ridendo Derek - A proposito se tu sei qui, chi c'è con Addison?"

"La dottoressa Lombardi! – disse Alessandra – scherzo, c'è l'ostetrica, la signora Covino! Per un attimo ho visto il terrore nei tuoi occhi… Se vuoi entrare, Addison sta provando ad allattarlo…"

"Alessandra quando possiamo vederli?" chiesero quasi in coro i pazienti.

"Questa è un area riservata, l'accesso è consentito solo al personale, però vi prometto che appena Addison sale in stanza vi faccio entrare!"

* * *

"Sei stanca – notò Archer – ti offro un caffè!" disse Archer accompagnando Alessandra alla macchinetta e approfittando per allontanarsi dai parenti.

"Grazie, amore"

"Allora è bello mio nipote?"

"Si, si, tuo nipote è sanissimo e bellissimo, il parto non lo ha strapazzato tantissimo, è roseo e rilassato… credo che tua sorella lo abbia chiamato 'coniglietto'!"

"Coniglietto?" chiese Archer scuotendo la testa "Mia sorella ha sempre avuto la fissazione di mettere soprannomi strani".

"Dai, è carino… E poi ci sta, il film preferito di tua sorella e tuo cognato è 'Chi ha incastrato Roger Rabbit'…" entrambi risero di gusto "Vuoi vederlo?"

"Chi?"

"Come chi? Il bambino, Roberto!"

"Non è riservato solo al personale l'ingresso?"

"Perché tu non sei un medico?"

* * *

"Speriamo prima o poi smetta di piangere!" disse Derek guardando suo figlio, ancora vivacemente attivo.

"E' normale…" disse Addison con un filo di voce.

"Sei stanca!"

"Si, sono molto stanca, ma non mi interessa perché sono felice, Roberto e un bambino sano e tu sei accanto me!"

"Addison io ci sarò sempre per voi!" disse Derek sdraiandosi accanto a lei e abbracciandola.

* * *

15 maggio – New York City

"Eccoci arrivati!" esclamò Derek aprendo la porta della Brownstone e cominciando a portare dentro i bagagli con l'aiuto di Archer.

"Com'è andato il viaggio?" chiese suo cognato

"Credevo peggio, a quanto pare Roberto non ha paura di volare" rispose Derek sorridendo a sua moglie, che stava finalmente liberando il piccolino dalle cinture del seggiolino.

"In verità abbiamo vissuto momenti di panico sia durante il decollo che durante l'atterraggio… fortunatamente era un volo privato!" confessò Addison

"Regalo di Bizzie?" aggiunse Archer.

"Già… - e poi prendendo imbraccio suo figlio che già mostrava i primi segni di insofferenza – finalmente liberi, Roberto! Andiamo a fare una passeggiata per la casa? Ti piace questa idea?"

"E' un po' agitato…" notò Derek

"Derek, vorrei vedere te al suo posto, così piccolo e ha già il jet leg… - disse Addison – salgo su ad allattarlo, o almeno tento di calmarlo!"

"Ok, saluto Archie, e salgo a farvi compagnia" rispose Derek dandole un bacio sulla guancia di conforto.

"Derek, io vado, spero di avervi fatto trovare la casa in buone condizioni, in frigo c'è un po' di spesa e dopodomani dovrebbe venire la signora delle pulizie…"

"Grazie Archer – disse Derek salutando suo cognato - …devo ammettere che Alessandra è riuscita a scalfire il tuo egoismo!"

"Non cambierai mai, Derek – sorrise Archer - … mi raccomando con Addison e Roberto!"

* * *

Derek salì le scale e si diresse verso la sua camera cercando di fare meno rumore possibile, sul letto vide Addison intenta ad allattare suo figlio, si avvicinò verso di loro e sistemò il calzino

a Roberto, "Aveva fame?" chiese senza disturbare il momento di grande intimità tra madre e bambino

Addison annuì per non disturbare il bambino.

"Se domani il tempo è buono potremmo fare un giro a Central Park, che ne pensi?" chiese sempre Derek.

"E' una buona idea, dovrei anche fare un giro per negozi, potremmo andare da Macy's e poi fare un giro sulla Madison Ave…"

"Ok, vado a preparare qualcosa per la cena… Desideri?" chiese affettuosamente Derek

"Sorprendimi! - gli disse Addison dandogli un bacio sulla bocca, - Derek?"

"Si?"

"Sono contenta di essere tornata a casa!"

* * *

"Sei un po' ridicolo con questo marsupio, lo sai?" disse Addison guardando suo marito.

"Ci sono studi che affermano che migliora la diade padre-figlio…"

"Ormai ci sono studi su tutto, però devo ammettere che siete molto teneri tutti e due!"

"Di preciso cosa stiamo cercando?" chiese Derek lanciando un'occhiata al reparto per la casa di Macy's.

"Tutto e nulla… La mia idea era di prendere delle nuove lampade per i comodini e poi volevo cercare qualcosa per la cameretta di Roberto…Quelle sono lenzuola di cotone egiziano?" chiese retoricamente Addison, colpita da un set di lenzuola di soli 200 $.

"Ok, tu vai a vedere le lenzuola, nel mentre noi guardiamo le lampade! Ti piacciono le lampade Roberto?"

"Sono in saldo!" disse tra sé e sé Addison ammirando un completo da letto Martha Stewart.

"Addison?!"

Addison si sentì chiamare da una voce familiare e subito si girò "Savvy! Che piacere rivederti!"

"Ero sicura che eri tu! - disse la sua amica - Finalmente a New York! Ti eri stancata del sole della California?"

"Diciamo di sì, da ieri sono tornata a New York, penso di riaprire lo studio… – disse Addison poi cambiando esclamò – ti trovo bene!"

"Sì, è un momento di grande felicità questo per me e Weiss – confessò la sua amica con un sorriso raggiante - abbiamo adottato una bambina, si chiama Sofia, è ungherese e ha un anno e mezzo!"

"Complimenti! Questa è veramente una bella notizia… Non mi dire che è quella bellissima bambina nel passeggino insieme a Weiss!"

"Ciao Addison! – esclamò Weiss – che piacere vederti!"

"Perché non vieni a trovarci una di queste sere? - chiese Savvy – E' da Seattle che non ci vediamo!"

"Già… mi siete mancati!" confessò Addison.

"Sei da sola?" chiese ancora Savvy

"Veramente no… - disse Addison e cercando con lo sguardo vide suo marito di spalle, intento a cercare lampade per il comodino, e indicandolo – sono con quell'uomo meraviglioso con la giacca blu!"

"Oh – disse Savvy – Una nuova fiamma?... Veramente di spalle assomiglia un po' a Derek!"

"E' Derek! - disse Addison sorridendo, e avvicinandosi a suo marito - Vi dobbiamo presentare una persona…"

"Ciao Savvy! - disse Derek cercando di non disturbare Roberto – Ti presento Roberto!"

"Ciao Roberto! - Disse Savvy offrendogli un dito che prontamente strinse nel suo piccolo pugno – è minuscolo, sembra quasi che scompare in questo marsupio, però è bellissimo, ti assomiglia tanto Derek!"

"Lo dicono tutti, - disse Derek con un sorriso più da padre felice che da McDreamy – … diciamo che il naso e il sorriso li ha presi dalla mamma!"

"Ma quando è nato? – chiese Weiss - noi non sapevamo nulla… Ma siamo felicissimi per voi!"

"Ha quasi un mese, è nato il 22 aprile! E questa bellissima bambina?" chiese Derek

"Lei è Sofia!" aggiunsero Savvy e Weiss contenti

"Ciao Sofia!" dissero Addison e Derek attirando l'attenzione della bimba che sembrava molto incuriosita dal piccolo Roberto.

"Dovremmo vederci una di queste sere!- esclamò Addison – Avete impegni domani?"

"Dovremmo essere liberi, vero Weiss?"

"Perfetto! Allora vi aspettiamo domani sera alle 8… abbiamo tante cose da raccontarci!"

* * *

Più tardi a casa

"Hai fatto quelle telefonata di lavoro?" chiese Addison a Derek intento a scrivere una relazione al computer.

"Umh, umh… Ho parlato con Harvey, mi ha chiesto se potevo prendere servizio lunedì…"

"Così presto?" chiese addison.

"Già, mi mancherete…"

"Spero soltanto, che non ricomincerai a lavorare 24 ore su 24 come facevi prima…"

"Ho richiesto un orario flessibile, per i primi mesi! –rispose Derek sulla difensiva – Addison non sarà come prima, te lo prometto!"

"Speriamo!" disse Addison poco convinta e intenta ad ascoltare se dal baby monitor arrivavano suoni.

"Harvey mi ha chiesto anche di te, gli piacerebbe se tornassi, vorrebbe che dirigessi la terapia intensiva neonatale!"

Addison guardò suo marito attentamente e poi esclamò "Sei sicuro che Harvey è disponibile a concederti un orario flessibile? Perché a quanto pare è pronto a darmi un lavoro che richiede una disponibilità 24 ore su 24, che ovviamente al momento non posso accettare, a meno che non decida di fare crescere mio figlio a qualcun altro!"

"Addison, gli ho detto solo che te ne avrei parlato… Non c'è motivo di arrabbiarsi!"

"Sì che c'è motivo, mi doveva dare quel lavoro 3 anni fa, Derek!"

Derek guardò sua moglie con sguardo interrogativo, "C'è qualcosa che mi sfugge?"

"E' una lunga storia, che alla fine è terminata nel modo sbagliato… con me e Mark a letto…"

"Io non ti seguo…"

"La mia nomina doveva arrivare a momenti, ma poi ci sono stati due decessi, si trattava di due bambini, uno alla 32esima settimana e una bambina alla 36esima, non erano critici, le condizioni vitali erano stabili, le due termoculle erano vicine e sono morti entrambi, probabilmente un'infezione… "

"Perché non mi hai mai detto nulla?"

"C'ho provato, Derek, ma tu non ti sei nemmeno accorto di quanto stavo soffrendo, mi hai risposto semplicemente 'non ora Addison, ho un intervento in sala 2, ne parliamo a casa…', il resto è storia!". Prima ancora che Derek riuscisse a dire qualcosa, vennero interrotti dal pianto di Roberto "Vado a controllare il bambino!" disse Addison.


	25. Chapter 25

**CHAPTER 25 ... adesso la storia comincia a diventare un po' più complicata... Spero vi piaccia, i consigli e le reviews, sono come sempre graditissimi**

* * *

16 maggio - Seattle Grace Hospital – ore 14:00

"Cosa abbiamo, dottoressa Grey?" chiese il dottor Hunt entrando in sala Trauma 2

"Un'altra vittima dell'incidente sulla Broadway, i soccorritori ci stanno mandando altri 9 feriti! Il paziente è incosciente, Glasgow Score 7, trauma cranico, addome trattabile, fratture di tibia e perone alla gamba destra, sospetto pneumotorace del polmone di sinistra… Procedo con l'intubazione!" rispose la giovane dottoressa.

"Bene, cosa consiglia?"

"Tac encefalo e Tac addome con mezzo di contrasto, Rx del rachide e torace!"

"Perfetto, Dr. Avery si occupi del caso insieme alla Dr. Grey! Yang, con me, Karev con la Dr. Robbins"

"Cosa abbiamo?" disse Meredith entrando in pronto soccorso

"Sei arrivata tardi, Meredith!" disse il dottor Avery con il suo solito sorriso sulle labbra

"Stavo donando il sangue, quando il mio cercapersone ha cominciato a squillare!"

"Mangia un biscotto, e non temere, stanno arrivando altri feriti da assistere, l'incidente è stato veramente brutto!"

"Come si chiama il paziente? Avete avvertito i familiari?"

"Eric Cornwell! - rispose Lexie Grey, intenta a visitare il suo paziente e a prepararlo per gli altri accertamenti – ha una crisi epilettica, chiamate qualcuno da neurochirurgia!"

"Ok, avvertite i familiari! E monitoratelo costantemente" disse Meredith uscendo dalla sala.

* * *

New York – ore 17:30

Derek era intento a giocare con suo figlio, Addison aveva magistralmente evitato di riprendere il discorso dell'UTIN.

"Io non ti capisco, Roberto, se hai qui questo bellissimo succhietto in caucciù, perché continui a mettere la manina in bocca?"

"Il primo amore non si scorda mai, lo faceva anche appena nato, ti ricordi?" disse sua moglie.

Improvvisamente il pomeriggio tranquillo della famiglia Shepherd, venne interrotto da una telefonata "Pronto?" rispose Addison.

"Addison, dimmi che Derek è lì con te, ti prego, ho bisogno di parlargli subito…", disse Lory con la voce rotta dal pianto.

"Si, è qui, te lo passo subito, va tutto bene, Lory?" chiese Addison con comprensione ed empatia, temendo che qualcosa di brutto stava per succedere o era già successo.

"Derek, c'è tua sorella Lory al telefono, è molto agitata, credo che sia successo qualcosa…"

Derek guardò sua moglie con sguardo interrogativo e allarmato, le porse gentilmente il bambino con cui solo pochi istanti prima giocava teneramente e prese il telefono.

Dall'altro capo della cornetta sua sorella non riusciva a trattenere le lacrime, era disperata.

"Lory? Che cosa è successo?"

"Eric… Eric… - cercò di dire singhiozzando – ha avuto un incidente!"

"Lory, in quale ospedale l'hanno portato?... ti passo a prendere e andiamo subito!"

"Derek, Eric non è qui a New York, è a Seattle, si trovava lì per un importante meeting aziendale…"

"Oh – disse Derek - ti hanno detto qualcosa sulle sue condizioni? Ti ricordi con chi hai parlato?"

"Ho parlato con… - i singhiozzi le impedivano di tirare il fiato – credo di avere parlato con un'infermiera, mi hanno detto che le sue condizioni sono critiche, ha diversi traumi e da quando è arrivato in ospedale non ha mai ripreso conoscenza…"

"Lory, io credo che tu debba andare a Seattle… Puoi lasciare Jake e Annie da noi - disse Derek a sua sorella – io ti prenoterò il volo!"

"Derek – si intromise Addison che aveva cercato di seguire la discussione tra i due fratelli - … io credo che tu debba andare con lei, se fossi al posto di Lory, vorrei avere mio fratello accanto!"

Derek annuì, Addison aveva ragione sua sorella aveva bisogno di lui in questo momento così delicato, per non parlare del fatto che lui era considerato uno dei migliori neurochirurghi del paese e suo cognato aveva un trauma cranico del quale non si conosceva l'entità.

Nel giro di qualche ora sia Derek che Lory si trovavano su un volo diretto a Seattle, l'atmosfera era pesante, Lory non diceva una parola e Derek invece si chiedeva cosa avrebbe detto a tutti i suoi ex colleghi se gli avessero chiesto cosa aveva fatto durante l'anno trascorso lontano dalla città dello Skyliner. Derek, inoltre, era colpito dal modo in cui aveva reagito Addison, nessuna scenata di gelosia, nessun urlo isterico della parolina magica "POST-IT!", ma solo una grande comprensione per la tragedia che si era abbattuta sulla famiglia di sua cognata. Jake e Annie erano ancora due bambini molto piccoli che adoravano il loro papà e che non aspettavano altro se non riabbracciarlo al ritorno dal viaggio, magari sperando che gli avesse portato dei regali. Lory era d'accordo con Derek, Jake e Annie andavano protetti da questi notizia, meglio non dire nulla, almeno fino a quando non avessero scoperto qualche notizia in più sulla situazione di Eric. Addison, intanto, si sarebbe prese cura di loro. 'Sicura di farcela?' chiese Derek a sua moglie, 'Si, credo di sì… dopotutto non abbiamo molte alternative, male che vada chiedo aiuto a tua madre - rispose un po' riluttante – Derek, prenditi cura di tua sorella, ha bisogno di te in questo momento!' gli disse salutandolo, con un abbraccio.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

* * *

Seattle Grace Hospital – ore 15:30

"Stamttina pensavo che oggi fosse una di quelle giornate tranquille, ovviamente mi sbagliavo – disse il Dr. Hunt al suo giovane collega – Dr. Avery, cosa c'è nelle lastre del signor Cornwell?"

"La Tc addome ha mostrato un trauma splenico, il pneumotorace è meno grave del previsto,questa, invece è la TC dell'encefalo, come può vedere ci sono delle zone di iperdensità, corrispondenti ad emorragie, inframmezzate a zone di ipodensità edemigene a livello frontale, ho avvertito lo strutturato di neurochirurgia, opererà insieme alla Bailey, che, invece, procederà con una splenectomia"

* * *

Seattle Grace Hospital – ore 23:00

"Lory, dobbiamo entrare…" – disse Derek a sua sorella, che sembrava riluttante a varcare l'ingresso del Seattle Grace – "se non entriamo non sapremo quali sono le condizioni di Eric!"

"In un momento Derek, in un dannato momento la mia vita è cambiata…"

"Lory, ancora non sappiamo quali sono le condizioni reali di Eric…"

"Derek, era incosciente, è stato coinvolto in un incidente terrificante, hai sentito il telegiornale, ci sono quattro vittime e sei feriti gravi!"

"Hai tutto il diritto di essere sconvolta e spaventata, ma io sono qui per te ed Eric!" disse Derek a sua sorella e abbracciandola la convinse ad entrare in ospedale.

Tutto sembrava come l'aveva lasciato quasi un anno fa, se non fosse per la fusione con il Mercy West e per alcune facce a lui totalmente sconosciute, non avrebbe notato alcuna differenza, "Mi scusi – chiese Derek ad una specializzanda, probabilmente di primo anno – siamo i parenti del signor Cornwell, Eric Cornwell, ci hanno comunicato che è stato ricoverato in questo ospedale, è uno dei feriti dell'incidente stradale sulla Broadway…"

"Mi spiace, non è un mio paziente!" disse la ragazza, cercando di sfuggire a quelli che apparentemente per lei erano solo i parenti di un paziente.

"Benissimo, mi sa dire se c'è il Dr. Webber?" chiese a questo punto Derek

"Il Dr. Webber è il direttore di chirurgia e non credo che alle 11 di sera abbia voglia di parlare con i parenti dei pazienti…"

"Sono il Dr. Shepherd, mi chiami subito un suo superiore!" disse con tono alterato Derek.

"Derek!"

"Richard!" esclamò Derek vedendo quello che una volta era il suo ex direttore

"Come mai qui? Dalle ultime notizie che mi sono giunte, pensavo ti trovassi a Roma…"

"Hanno ricoverato Eric, Eric Cornwell, il marito di mia sorella Lory…" confessò Derek

"E' stato operato da Bailey, Nelson e Torres, aveva diversi traumi, ma l'intervento è andato, o meglio gli interventi sono andati bene, adesso è in rianimazione, quando è arrivato non era cosciente – spiego Richard con voce di circostanza – aspettiamo di vedere come procederà il post-operatorio per individuare ulteriori traumi e per valutare i danni a lungo termine, lo sai le prime 24 ore sono le più delicate per questo tipo di pazienti!"

"Insomma, la situazione non è buona…" disse Derek a bassa voce "Possiamo vederlo?"

"Ma certo, Derek! Chiamo i medici che lo hanno in cura, così vi faccio avere delle informazioni più dettagliate, Derek, per qualsiasi cosa sono a tua disposizione!"

"Grazie, Richard!"

"Grazie, Dr Webber" disse la sorella di Lory stringendogli la mano e confidando in notizie migliori.

* * *

"Entra tu Derek, io non ce la faccio a vederlo in queste condizioni!" disse Lory a Derek

"Lory, sei un medico, e poi Eric ti vorrebbe accanto!"

"Sono un anatomopatologa Derek… Non ho quasi mai rapporti con i pazienti…Io…"

"Lì c'è tuo marito e ha bisogno di te!" disse Derek cercando di convincerla con uno dei suoi soliti sorrisi.

"Ma non mi dire il McBastard è tornato! - sentì esclamare a Christina Yang – Cosa ci fai qui? Lo sai che non sei gradito…"

"Veramente, sono qui per…" cercò di giustificarsi Derek, da una situazione veramente imbarazzante.

"Non mi interessa perché sei qui, ho detto che non sei gradito!" continuò Christina

"E' lei Meredith?" si intromise Lory, che per un momento aveva dimenticato la tragedia che l'aveva colpita, ed era tornata la Lory di sempre.

"No io sono Christina, la Dr. Christina Yang, nonché la migliore amica di Meredith, e lui, è uno stronzo!" rincarò la dose Christina.

"Christina, per favore…" cercò di spiegare Derek.

"Come ti permetti di chiamarmi Christina?"

"Va bene – disse allora Derek - Dr. Yang, l'unico motivo per cui io sono venuto a Seattle è per assistere mia sorella che ha saputo che suo marito ed uno dei feriti di un tremendo incidente stradale, detto questo, qualunque cosa Lei può pensare di me, io sono un parente di un paziente e dovrebbe fare attenzione al suo comportamento se non vuole un'ammonizione al capo!"

"Non lo farai! - lo sfidò Christina - E poi caro Derek, ti ricordo che in questo ospedale, oramai non sei nessuno!"

"Dr. Yang, mi lasci passare!" le ordinò Derek al limite della pazienza.

"Dr. Yang, ci sono problemi?" chiese la Bailey avvicinandosi.

"Nulla che non possa gestire, Dottoressa Bailey! - rispose Christina – Con te faremo i conti dopo…"

* * *

"Miranda!" esclamò Derek

"Derek, mi dispiace rivederci in una situazione come questa…"

"Lo so, ti presento mia sorella, Lory, è la moglie di Eric – disse Derek alla sua collega – mi ha detto il capo che hai operato tu mio cognato…"

"Allora, sai bene, che i pazienti politraumatizzati sono molto delicati, la Tc addome ha mostrato un emorragia dovuta ad un trauma splenico, abbiamo proceduto con l'asportazione della milza, e per quanto riguarda la mia parte starà bene, più delicato invece è apparso il quadro neurologico, non so se ti hanno detto che quando è arrivato alla nostra osservazione aveva un Glasgow Score 7, la Tc ha mostrato delle emorragie in sede frontale, lo ha operato Nelson… Sono ancora da valutare le lesioni al rachide… Mi spiace, Derek, volevo darvi notizie migliori!"

"Miranda…- Derek, non sapeva cosa dire, si trovava dall'altra parte questa volta – possiamo vederlo?"

I tre medici entrarono nella sala risvegli, Lory si avvicinò a sua marito e gli strinse la mano come per dargli la forza di combattere. Derek e Miranda si allontanarono per lasciare un po' di intimità a Lory "Sono molto uniti – confessò Derek a Miranda – stanno insieme da sempre, da quando avevano 16 anni. Eric viaggia molto, è uno dei dirigenti di Starbucks a New York, si trovava a Seattle per un meeting aziendale…", Derek era commosso, soffriva per sua sorella e in quel momento, nonostante fosse un eccellente neurochirurgo si sentiva impotente.

"Derek…" cercò di dire Miranda

"Ha due bambini Miranda, due bambini piccoli, deve farcela…"

"Questo non è il Dr Shepherd che conosco, tu non getti mai la spugna… Eric non starà sicuramente meglio se tu ti piangi addossi. Vuoi fare qualcosa per lui? – chiese Miranda – Allora prendi questa cartella clinica e parla con Nelson!"

"Miranda… - disse scuotendo la testa e prendendo in mano la cartella - …fammi dare un'occhiata!"

* * *

**Allora che ve ne pare, a quanto pare Derek non tutti sono contenti di rivedere Derek... Presto nuovi capitoli, le reviews sono sempre molto gradite!**


	27. Chapter 27

**CHAPTER 27... Un nuovo capitolo... inutile ripetervi che le reviews e i consigli sono sempre graditissimi!  
**

* * *

"Il Mcbastard è tornato!" disse Christina ad Alex

"Chi è il McBastard?" chiese Jackson

"McBastard è l'ex di Meredith" disse Lexie "…Nonché il migliore amico di Mark!"

"Derek è qui? - chiese Callie - Come mai è tornato? Pensavo che ormai lavorasse in Italia"

"Solo un coglione, può lasciare il posto che aveva qui per andare a fare il medico in Italia…" commentò Alex.

"Ahahahahahahah, devo dire che una volta tanto hai ragione, Alex" rispose Christina.

"Ragazzi, come facciamo con Meredith?" chiese a questo punto Lexie.

"Aspetta, Christina, non hai risposto alla mia domanda – disse Callie – Perché Derek è qui?"

"Credo che uno dei feriti dell'incidente sia un suo parente…" rispose Christina mangiando una patatina.

"Quale paziente? Eric Cornwell?" chiese Callie, uscendo dalla stanza.

* * *

Derek era stanco, la giornata era stata veramente pesante, aveva letto la cartella di Eric e aveva bisogno di dormire, guardò il suo orologio, l'orario era ancora quello della East Coast, le lancette segnavano l'2:30, era troppo tardi per chiamare a casa, ciò nonostante prese il cellulare e decise di chiamare, Addison rispose quasi subito 'Derek!'.

"Sei ancora sveglia? Avevo paura di svegliarvi" rispose Derek.

'Io e Roberto siamo svegli, lo sto allattando'

"Com'è andata la serata?"

'Meno male che è finita, i figli di Lory sono iperattivi e Roberto ha pianto ininterrottamente per due ore, ha avuto una colica. Jake e Annie non sospettano nulla, gli ho detto che la mamma è andata a trovare papà a Seattle e che tu l'hai accompagnata perché conosci bene la città, non mi hanno fatto altre domande… Come sta Eric?'

"Non bene, ho qui la sua cartella clinica, ancora è presto per fare una valutazione dei danni, ma è un caso difficile, ha un trauma cranico, un colpo di frusta cervicale,delle lesioni alla colonna lombare ancora da valutare e una frattura di tibia e perone, per non parlare che ha dovuto subire una splenectomia… Lory è distrutta, non la riconosco più, io… - Derek tirò un sospiro e cambiò discorso - …Christina mi ha aggredito… verbalmente!"

'Dovevi aspettartelo – disse dall'altro capo del telefono Addison - …da quello che mi hai detto quando sei andato via non hai dato molte spiegazioni, vogliono proteggere Meredith… - Roberto cominciò a vagire e Addison lo tranquillizzò cambiando posizione – a quanto pare, Roberto non ama molto sentire parlare di Meredith…" disse Addison cercando di sdrammatizzare.

"Questo lo ha preso da te! Mi mancate…"

'Anche tu ci manchi, ma è giusto che tu sia a Seattle in questo momento accanto a Lory ed Eric… Derek, non è il momento di mettere in dubbio le tue capacità di chirurgo perché qualcuno ti giudica sul piano personale'

"Hai ragione! Domani parlerò con Nelson, il neurochirurgo che ha operato Eric, e valuteremo insieme cosa fare per Eric! Buonanotte Addie, dai un bacio a Roberto e ai bambini da parte mia, ti chiamo domani mattina!"

'Buonanotte amore!'

* * *

Seattle Grace Hospital – ore 6:00

"Ti ho portato un caffè - disse Derek porgendo a sua sorella, seduta accanto al capezzale del marito, un bicchiere di caffè fumante - "Com'è andata la notte?", mentre valutava i riflessi superficiali di Eric.

"Nessuna novità, credo che sia meglio così…- rispose Lory, poi disperata notò – hai strisciato la chiava sulla pianta del suo piede, ho visto il segno di Babinski"

"Lory calmati, tuo marito ha uno shock spinale ci vorrà ancora qualche giorno perché ricompaiano i riflessi fisiologici - disse Derek cercando inutilmente di tranquillizzare Lory – ho visto la cartella clinica, aveva un ematoma subdurale a livello frontale, ma è stato operato per tempo, dobbiamo avere pazienza Lory, e aspettare che si svegli, solo allora potremmo avere un quadro completo!"

"Sono tua sorella, Derek, non mi trattare come tratteresti la moglie di un tuo paziente… dimmi la verità!"

"E' questa la verità, Lory, l'intervento è andato bene adesso dobbiamo aspettare – Derek, quindi, provò a cambiare discorso – Ho parlato con Addison, Jake e Annie stanno bene, Addie gli ha detto che siamo qui a Seattle per vedere Eric, non hanno fatto molte domande, a New York sono le 9, vuoi parlare con loro?"

Lory annuì, e Derek chiamò a casa sua dopo qualche squillo Addison finalmente rispose 'Pronto!'

"Addison" rispose Derek sentendo dei rumori sinistri da dietro la cornetta

'Jake, per favore, diminuisci il volume della televisione…'

'Ma zia c'è Sponge Bob!'

'Non è un buon motivo per farlo sentire a tutto l'Upper East Side!' disse Addison a suo nipote

'Non è giusto, e poi avevi detto che se oggi c'era un bella giornata saremmo andati al parco!' rispose Jake.

'Jake, sono ancora le 9 del mattino, ti prometto che ci andremo al parco, dammi un po' di tempo… - rispose Addison a suo nipote - e poi se non sbaglio sia tu che Annie siete ancora in pigiama!'

"Addison, va tutto bene?" chiese Derek

'Giudica tu! – rispose Addison a suo marito – credo che la situazione mi stia sfuggendo di mano'

'Zia, zia, posso giocare con Roberto?' chiese la bambina

'Annie, tesoro, Roberto sta dormendo…' cercò di spiegare Addison

'Uffa – rispose Annie – dorme sempre e io non posso mai giocare con lui!'

"ahahahahahahahahah" Derek si mise a ridere da dietro al telefono sentendo cosa stava succedendo a casa sua.

'Non ridere! - disse sua moglie – come va?'

"Aspettiamo, da te invece c'è molto movimento, alla fine andrete al parco?"

'Non lo so, il tempo è bello, ma con tre bambini da preparare non credo di uscire prima di 2 ore… Dimeticavo, ho rinviato la cena con Savvy e Weiss! Avevo piacere che ci fossi anche tu…'

"Accanto a me c'è Lory, le vuoi parlare?"

'Si, certo…'

"Addison - disse Lory rispondendo al telefono – ti devo ringraziare per quello che stai facendo per la mia famiglia, so che è stressante prenderti cura di Jake e Annie quando hai un bambino così piccolo… Per non parlare che Derek è qui a Seattle, nell'ospedale dove lavora la donna che stava per sposare"

'Lory, io sono convinta che al mio posto avresti fatti lo stesso, e poi Jake e Annie sono due bambini splendidi a cui voglio veramente molto bene! Sono qui accanto a me, li vuoi salutare?'

"Si, grazie!"

Addison chiamò Jake e Annie e li avvertì che c'era la mamma al telefono, Jake prese subito il telefono, con grande disappunto di Annie, 'Mamma! Quando torni?' chiese il bambino

"Non lo so, io, papà e lo zio Derek dobbiamo fare delle cose qui a Seattle - rispose Lory mantenendosi sul vago – Tu ed Annie vi state comportando bene con la zia Addison, mi raccomando, non la fate arrabbiare e non la fate stancare, la zia ha un bambino molto piccolo!"

'Ci stiamo comportando benissimo – rispose il bambino – ma quando tornate ci portate dei regali?'

"Solo se vi comportate bene!"

'Ti passo Annie!'

La bambina prese subito in mano trionfante il telefono e senza nemmeno salutare sua madre disse 'Non è giusto, Roberto dorme sempre e io non posso giocare con lui…'

"Annie, Roberto è ancora piccolo per giocare con te" cercò di spiegarle sua madre

'Secondo me non mi vuole bene'

"Ma certo che ti vuole bene, piccola mia, è solo che è molto piccolo e ha bisogno di dormire, e tu gli vuoi bene?"

'Io si, gli voglio tanto tanto bene, ieri mi ha stretto il dito e la zia me lo ha fatto tenere'

"Allora, ieri avete giocato!"

'Si, però poi si è riaddormentato… Ora vado a cambiarmi così vado al parco'

Addison riprese in mano il telefono che Annie aveva lasciato 'Pronto'

"Addison, grazie" disse quasi commossa Lory e subito ripassò il telefono a Derek "Addie, sono io, ti volevo salutare, ti aspetta una giornata lunga… - mentre parlava con Addison entrò il Dr. Nelson nella stanza – Amore, ti devo salutare, è arrivato Nelson!"

'Fammi avere notizie, Derek, un bacio!'

* * *

Seattle Grace Hospital – ore 8:00

"C'è Meredith – sussurrò Christina a Lexie – mi raccomando, non diciamole nulla sul ritorno di McBastard!"

"Christina, Lexie, di cosa stavate parlando?" chiese Meredith avvicinandosi al banchetto delle infermiere e dando uno sguardo alle cartelle.

"Stavamo parlando… di un intervento!" rispose Lexie imbarazzata.

"Che tipo di intervento?" chiese Meredith

"Un intervento banale…" rispose Christina, rivolgendosi a Lexie per uscire da quella situazione

"… Un' ernia!" le venne in aiuto Lexie

"Chi ha un' ernia?" si intromise la Dottoressa Bailey avvicinandosi alle tre specializzande

"Nessuno… si parlava solo, ummh – cercò di rispondere Lexie – del tipo di intervento!"

"Grey!"

"Si??" risposero in coro sia Meredith che Lexie.

"Lexie Grey – rispose con il suo solito tono irritato la dottoressa Bailey – invece di perdere tempo, dovresti andare dal Dr. Nelson, per oggi starai in neurochirurgia"

"Potrei dare una mano, è tanto che non vado in neurochirurgia…" disse Meredith

"No, no, non mi sembra assolutamente una buona idea – le disse subito Christina, temendo che il peggio stesse per arrivare – e poi, credo che oggi ne vedremo delle belle al pronto soccorso!"

* * *

"Dr. Nelson, scusi per il ritardo, la dottoressa Bailey mi ha detto che mi stava cercando…" disse Lexie al suo superiore.

"Dottoressa Grey, ci sono i parenti del signor Cornwell" rispose lo strutturato

Lexie si presentò a Lory e poco dopo vide avvicinarsi Derek

"Piccola Grey! – esclamò Derek – non sapevo che eri tu lo specializzando che ha avuto in cura Eric!"

"Gradirei essere chiamata Dottoressa Grey!" rispose il giovane medico.

"Come preferisce, dottoressa Grey!" ripose con tono formale Derek

"E' lei Meredith?" chiese ancora una volta Lory.

"No, lei è Lexie, la sorellastra di Meredith…" spiegò Derek

"Pensavo fossi più amato in questo ospedale…" notò Lory.

"Dottoressa Grey, potrebbe mostrare gli esami eseguiti sul nostro paziente alla Dr. Cornwell e al Dr. Shepherd!" cercò di tagliar corto il Dr. Nelson

"Certo!" rispose Lexie, mostrando la TC dell'encefalo e l'RX del rachide.

Derek passò una ventina di minuti ad osservare ed analizzare le lastre che i suoi ex colleghi gli avevano mostrato "Bene, adesso il quadro clinico mi è più chiaro, Dr. Nelson se lei è d'accordo procederei con una TC di controllo e comincerei a valutare le lesioni al rachide."

"Dr. Grey, porti il paziente a fare una TC e mi faccia sapere cosa c'è nelle lastre!" disse il Dr. Nelson congedandosi dagli altri suoi colleghi.

"Dottoressa Grey, come vanno le cose con il Dr Sloan?" chiese con tono amichevole Derek

"Aspetta aspetta, - disse Lory – la piccola Grey e Mark stanno insieme?"

Derek annuì e Lory commentò "Questo ospedale è peggio di una soap opera!"

"Dr. Shepherd, non credo siano fatti suoi la mia vita sentimentale!" disse scostante Lexie.

"Mi scusi, non volevo importunarla…" disse Derek

"Ma tu hai idea di come l'hai lasciata, sei fuggito senza dire nulla a nessuno, non sapevamo nemmeno dove fossi andato, non lo hai detto nemmeno al capo…" scoppiò Lexie.

"Non è la prima volta che lo fa, con Addison ha fatto esattamente la stessa cosa" si intromise Lory.

"Se non fosse stato per quel congresso a Roma, non avremmo avuto alcuna notizia e forse sarebbe stato meglio!" rincarò Lexie.

"Lexie, lasciami spiegare…" disse Derek cercando di abbassare i toni

"Derek, non è con me che ti devi spiegare, ma con lei, l'hai trattata peggio di una pezza per i piedi, l'hai illusa e poi te ne sei andato – il cercapersone di Lexie squillò, la ragazza gli diede una rapida occhiata e colse l'occasione per congedarsi – scusatemi, è il pronto soccorso!"

* * *

"Christina, cosa abbiamo?" chiese Lexie entrando al pronto soccorso

"Nulla, allora come sta andando con il McBastard?" chiese Christina

"Beh, lui è sempre tanto gentile e poi continua a sorridere…"

"Lexie!" esclamò Christina.

"Il McBastard è anche McMarried!" confessò Lexie

"Sei sicura di quello che stai dicendo?" chiese Christina

"Si certo, non sono un'esperta in matrimoni ma quando qualcuno porta un anello d'oro all'anulare della mano sinistra 9 volte su 10 lo fa perché è sposato!" rispose Lexie.

"Si deve essere sposato con quella lì, come si chiama… ah ecco, Dr. Alessandra Mancini, Meredith lo aveva detto che tra loro c'era qualcosa!" disse Christina.

"Tra chi c'è qualcosa?" si intromise Alex mangiando una mela

"Non sono fatti tuoi! - tagliò corto Christina – Mi raccomando Lexie, tieni lontana Meredith dal McBastard!"

* * *

**Nel prossimo capitolo ci saranno scintille...**


	28. Chapter 28

**CHAPTER 28 ... Ecco le prime scintille, ma prometto che non saranno le uniche, consigli e reviews mi riempiono di gioia!... Fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate (anche in inglese!)  
**

* * *

"Che casino!" esclamò Derek

"Casino?" chiese sua sorella.

"Già, la mia vita è un casino!" rispose Derek.

"Non mi pare, forse la tua vita era un casino, adesso mi sembra che abbia una parvenza di normalità! – gli disse Lory – io non giudico la vita che facevi qui a Seattle, però ti dico che se pensi anche solo lontanamente di fare soffrire Addison, per uno stupido ritorno di fiamma con Meredith, dovrai vedertela con me! Hai idea della fiducia che ti ha dato lasciandoti partire per Seattle, Derek?"

"Adesso difendi Addison, Lory, ma da che pulpito, ti ricordi come l'hai trattata quando siamo venuti a New York?... Lei hai dato quasi…"

"Ho sbagliato, Derek, si può sbagliare nella vita, ma quello che non hai imparato tu è che come si può sbagliare si può anche perdonare, e non sono sicura che tu abbia perdonato del tutto Addison!"

"Lory, non hai il diritto di giudicare la mia vita o di sapere meglio di me quali sentimenti provo per mia moglie!"

"Derek ho già abbastanza problemi, non ho bisogno di sobbarcarmi anche i tuoi deliri sentimentali, volevo solo darti un consiglio… Puoi scegliere Seattle o New York, ma nel caso scegliessi Seattle ti devo avvertire che hai ben poco da guadagnare e molto da perdere!"

"Derek!" esclamò improvvisamente Meredith

"Meredith!" disse Derek meravigliato di vederla.

"Che ci fai qui?" chiese la ragazza

"Mio cognato ha avuto un incidente…"

"Allora è solo per questo che sei qui… Per un momento ho pensato che fossi tornato qui... per me…"

"Mere…" cercò di dirle Derek

"Niente Meredith!"

"Lasciami spiegare, ti prego!" disse Derek

"Che cosa mi vuoi spiegare, vivi a Roma… stai con un'altra donna… Io contavo così poco per te? Il nostro Post-it non contava nulla per te? Io ti ho amato come non ho amato mai nessuno in tutta la mia vita, per te ho cambiato il mio modo di vedere le cose, ho costruito una casa di candele, ero pronto a fare sacrifici per te, ma a quanto pare per te questo non era abbastanza, dimmi Derek cosa c'è a Roma di così importante da farti fuggire da Seattle così velocemente?"

"Meredith…" cercò ancora una volta di dire Derek

"Smettila di dire Meredith!" e improvvisamente si avvicinò ancor di piu verso di lui e lo baciò.

"Questo non va per niente bene…" commentò Christina osservando la scena tra Derek e Meredith.

"Hai ragione – le fece eco Lory – non va per niente bene! Derek!" esclamò prima ancora che Derek potesse rispondere al bacio di Meredith, così che Derek si allontanò quasi all'istante dalla ragazza.

"Io devo andare..." disse Meredith scappando via a testa bassa per l'imbarazzo.

"Idiota! – esclamò Lory dando un sonoro schiaffo a suo fratello – Cosa diavolo ti è passato per la testa?"

"Lory, io non ho fatto nulla" si giustificò Derek.

"Non hai fatto nulla solo perché io te l'ho impedito! - gli fece notare sua sorella – Se volevi stare con quella ragazza non avresti dovuto risposarti e fare un figlio con un'altra!"

"Lory, io non voglio tradire mia moglie!" si giustificò Derek

"Allora, tieni ben allacciata la cintura dei pantaloni e fa qualcosa per fare stare meglio mio marito!"

* * *

"Ma cosa pensavi di fare? - chiese Christina a Meredith – Hai baciato Derek di fronte a tutti!"

"E allora? – rispose Meredith – Derek è solo confuso, è stato lontano quasi un anno da Seattle, ma adesso che è qui vedrai che torneremo insieme, ci siamo sposati Christina, ci siamo scambiati dei voti… Non mi importa se sta con quella lì, Alessandra, lui ama me!"

"Meredith, era solo un Post-it" disse Christina con voce compassionevole, nel vano tentativo di fare ragionare la sua amica "E poi non stavi uscendo con l'anestesista?"

"Non sto insieme a Jack, siamo solo andati a letto un paio di volte…Christina, è Derek!"

"…ed è sposato!" le disse Christina

"In che senso sposato?" chiese Meredith

"Ha una fede al dito, non credo si tratti di un altro Post-it…" rispose Christina

* * *

Seattle Grace Hospital – 10:30

Derek guardava la RMN del rachide lombare di Eric, "Vedi – disse a Lory – c'è una frattura delle II e della III vertebra lombare, gli elementi ossei fratturati stanno comprimendo il midollo…"

"Rimarrà paraplegico, Derek?" disse Lory con gli occhi gonfi di lacrime

"Ti dico quello che farò, appena Eric sarà più stabile, eseguirò una laminectomia posteriore, decomprimerò il midollo osseo e successivamente posizionerò delle placche e delle viti trans peduncolari…"

"Camminerà Derek?" chiese Lory.

"Avrà bisogno di alcuni cicli di fisioterapia e di tempo, ma credo che riuscirà a camminare di nuovo…"

"E per il trauma cranico?" chiese a quel punto Lory

"Lory, tuo marito ha avuto una lesione del lobo frontale, c'è la possibilità che Eric abbia... una sindrome frontale…" confessò Derek.

"Oddio Derek - disse in lacrime Lory – potrebbe avere deficit delle funzioni cognitive superiori, deficit motori e alterazioni del comportamento e dell'affettività, in pratica potrebbe non essere più il mio Eric"

"Lory…Dobbiamo avere un po' di fiducia!" le disse abbracciandola

* * *

Emerald City Bar – ore 20:30

"Dr Shepherd – disse sorpreso Joe il barman – è da un po' che non la vedevo in città, vediamo se mi ricordo Double Scotch Single Malt!"

"Sei un angelo, Joe!" disse Derek prendendo in mano il bicchiere riempito di liquore

"Cosa l'ha riportata a Seattle? E' tornato a lavorare al Seattle Grace?"

"Diciamo che sono in visita…"

"Abbiamo sentito la sua mancanza Dr Shepherd, da quello che ho sentito il Seattle Grace non è stato più lo stesso senza di lei…"

"Anche voi mi siete mancati… Scusami Joe mi sta suonando il cellulare – guardò lo schermo del telefonino e disse al barman – a questa telefonata devo proprio rispondere!"

"Amore!"

'Derek… com'è andata la giornata? Eric come sta?"

"E' ancora in coma farmacologico, ma è stabile, domani dovrei operarlo alla colonna…"

'Ho capito, fino a quando non sarà sveglio non è possibile valutare eventuali danni a lungo termine…'

"Com'è andata a te? Alla fine siete andati a Central Park?"

'Si, alla fine siamo riusciti ad andare, è stata una bella mattinata, i ragazzi si sono proprio divertiti…'

"Tutti e tre?" chiese Derek sorridendo

'Tutti e tre… credo che gli manchi, oggi ti cercava con gli occhi'

"poi che avete combinato?"

'E' venuta a trovarci tua madre e poi abbiamo visto un film tutti insieme…'

"Che film?" chiese Derek curioso

'L'esorcista!... Scherzo, abbiamo visto Madagascar 2, molto carino… La tua giornata, invece?'

"La mia giornata… - disse Derek con un sorriso amaro -… ho visto Meredith, mi odia!"

'Dovevi immaginartelo... ti disturba così tanto?'

"Cosa?"

'Essere odiato da Meredith…' , disse Addison consapevole che suo marito provava ancora sentimenti per la dodicenne.

'Zia – disse Annie entrando nella camera da letto di Derek e Addison stringendo il suo orsacchiotto – Roberto sta piangendo…'

'Annie, tesoro, Roberto non sta piangendo, il baby monitor è… rotto! Derek – disse rispondendo a suo marito e troncando la telefonata – devo andare… Ma non abbiamo finito!'

"Guarda un po' chi si rivede, il Dr Shepherd!" disse Mark rivolgendosi al suo migliore amico.

"Mark…" rispose Derek

"Ho visto Lory, mi ha detto di Eric… Mi dispiace, è una brava persona e ha due figli piccoli, Jake e Annie?…"

"Già, è una brutta situazione!" rispose Derek

"Allora è vero quello che si dice?"

"A che proposito?" chiese Derek

"Che ti sei sposato la tua migliore amica, allora tu ed Alessandra?... Ci avrei giurato che prima o poi tra voi due sarebbe scattata la scintilla…" disse Mark

"Io ed Alessandra – disse Derek scuotendo la testa e sorseggiando il suo Scotch - …chi te lo ha detto?"

"Meredith, ci ha detto che vi ha visto insieme a Roma, e Lexie ha visto la fede…" gli confessò Mark

"Quindi tu e Lexie state ancora insieme, è un record!"

"Non stavamo parlando di me e Lexie, ma di te ed Alessandra…" gli fece notare Mark

"Già… me ed Alessandra… Mark, non dormo da giorni, ho ancora il fuso italiano e domani mi aspetta una giornata pensante, probabilmente opereremo Eric…" disse Derek congedandosi da quello che una volta era il suo migliore amico.

* * *

** Che ne pensate?**


	29. Chapter 29

**CHAPTER 29... Vi aspettano scintille...**

* * *

Seattle Grace Hospital – ore 21:00

"Dottoressa Bailey?" disse Lory chiamando Miranda

"Dottoressa Cornwell, mi dica, è successo qualcosa?" chiese a sua volta la dottoressa.

"Vorrei parlarle, ma non si tratta di Eric, lui è… stabile, diciamo – disse tirando un sospiro – …vorrei parlarle di mio fratello e lei mi sembra una persona molto comprensiva…"

"Dottoressa Cornwell, io stimo molto professionalmente suo fratello e non credo che siano fatti miei i suoi problemi sentimentali…"

"Infatti, ma a quanto pare molti dei suoi colleghi non la pensano come lei ed io non vorrei che Derek facesse qualcosa di cui potrebbe pentirsi, lui non dovrebbe nemmeno essere qui… Quello che le voglio chiedere è se può fare in modo che mio fratello venga assistito durante l'intervento da qualcuno che non è collegato con Meredith!"

"Oh…" disse Miranda ascoltando la richiesta di Lory

"Dottoressa Bailey, mi creda, non lo faccio per mio fratello, ma per la sua famiglia! Derek, ha fatto un errore dopo l'altro negli ultimi tempi… Voglio solo impedire che ne faccia un altro"

"Dr. Cornwell, non mi piacciono i gossip, ma Derek non è per me solo un collega, ma anche un buon amico, ha salvato mio marito… Come mai è andato via da Seattle?" chiese Miranda

"Credo, perché avesse problemi con Meredith…" ripose con calma Lory "Io non vedevo mio fratello da più di due anni, improvvisamente è venuto a trovarmi a New York e ho scoperto che si era risposato e che aspettava un figlio da sua moglie…"

"Derek, si è risposato?" chiese incredula Miranda

"Si…"

"Con l'italiana?" chiese la Bailey, facendo intendere a Lory che comunque era al corrente dei gossip del Seattle Grace

"Italiana?!... veramente è del Connecticut… - ripose Lory – Dovrebbe conoscerla, era la sua ex moglie, ha lavorato anche in questo ospedale…"

"Si è risposato con Addison… - disse incredula Miranda – questo non lo avrei mai immaginato, pensavo che la loro fosse una storia chiusa…"

"Oh, è apertissima, hanno anche un bambino piccolo, ha 20 giorni…" commentò Lory

"Credo che la sua richiesta sia più che ragionevole, chiederò al dottor Avery di assistere Derek, è un ragazzo in gamba e promette bene in neurochirurgia!"

* * *

Intanto a New York Addison cercava di calmare suo figlio in preda ad una crisi di pianto inconsolabile. Il bambino aveva il volto arrossato e le gambe flesse sulla pancia, e inutile sembrava tutto quello che Addison stava provando per consolarlo, né gli amorevoli massaggi sul pancino, nè salire e scendere le scale della brownstone, né tanto meno camomille e posizioni antalgiche che aveva studiato e ristudiato su i libri.

"Zia, non riesco a dormire - disse Jake – Roberto piange troppo!"

"Jake, per favore… - disse con voce stanca Addison – sto provando di tutto per calmarlo!"

"Roberto, sta male?" chiese Annie con curiosità

"Bene non sta, se fa così!" ripose Jake scocciato dalla situazione.

"Bambini andate a letto… Domani avete scuola, vi dovete alzare presto!" disse Addison continuando a passeggiare Roberto

"Ma zia, strilla troppo! Non possiamo dormire" continuò Jake "Posso vedere la televisione?"

"Assolutamente no! E' tardissimo, e poi su in camere vostra non si sente il pianto…" rispose Addison.

"Non è vero!" rispose Jake con tono di sfida

"Jake, non posso fare altro… Per favore, non crearmi un altro problema!"

"Non è vero tu sei un medico, dagli una medicina!" le disse Jake

"Che bello, zia, dagli una medicina!" gli fece eco Annie, tutto sommato divertita della situazione

"Jake, Roberto ha un problema che non si cura con le medicine…"

"Allora perché piange?" chiese Annie

"Perché ha dell'aria nella pancia… Ragazzi, per favore – disse disperata Addison – provate a dormire, la casa è grande se io rimango qui sotto su nelle vostre stanze non sentirete nulla…"

"Non è vero!" continuò Jake

"Jake, se sali nella tua stanza ti do 50 $!" disse come ultima offerta una stremata Addison.

"Ok, e domani mangiamo cheeseburger, ne ho abbastanza di quelle stupide verdure!" alzò la posta Jake.

"Cheeseburger? – chiese Addison perplessa – ok, ma adesso fila a letto e porta su anche Annie!"

I bambini salirono nella loro camera, ma nemmeno l'assenza dei suoi cugini riuscì a tranquillizzare il piccolo, Addison non sapeva più cosa fare, è vero, poteva dargli l'Alginor, ma non lo aveva a casa e non era pensabile cercare una farmacia a quell'ora della notte, anche perché era sola con tre bambini piccoli. Come se non bastasse cominciò a vibrarle il cellulare, vide lo schermo, era Derek, cosa voleva a quest'ora della notte, Addison sperava soltanto che non l'avesse chiamata per parlare di Meredith e di quanto veniva trattato male a Seattle…

'Addison, tutto bene? Prima, quando mi hai telefonato, ho sentito che c'erano un po' di problemi con il bambino… è lui che piange in questo modo?' chiese allaramato

"Derek, tuo figlio, piange ininterrottamente da due ore, e apparentemente non c'è nulla che riesca a calmarlo…"

'Hai provato con l'alginor?'

"Non ce l'ho! Credi che se l'avessi avuto non glielo avrei dato?"

'Siamo un po' agitati…' disse Derek commentando il tono di voce di sua moglie.

"Sono stanca, Derek, e sono stata pure ricattata da un ragazzino di 7 anni…" confessò Addison, mettendo il vivavoce del telefono per tenere meglio Roberto

'Che intendi dire, sei stata ricattata da Jake?' chiese incuriosito suo marito

"Per farlo tornare a letto gli ho dovuto dare 50 $ e promettergli che domani avremmo mangiato cheeseburger…"

'Il cheeseburger lo capisco, non mi spiego i 50 $, mio nipote ti ha chiesto veramente 50 $ per tornare a letto?'

"Diciamo che glieli ho dati io come incentivo… Derek, mi sento un fallimento, non riesco nemmeno a tranquillizzare mio figlio - disse guardando il bambino appoggiato sulla sua spalla che cominciava a lamentarsi con vagiti di minore intensità – Derek! Credo che la tua voce lo calmi…"

'E' vero – notò Derek e sorridendo disse – ci toccherà parlare tutta la notte'

"Credo che domani ti aspetta un intervento importante, e hai bisogno di riposare – poi guardando Roberto disse - Gli manchi, Derek…"

'Non puoi immaginare quanto mi mancate in questo momento…'

"Derek, c'è una cosa che ti volevo chiedere, a Seattle qualcuno sa di noi?" chiese Addison

"…No… - rispose Derek, prendendosi un attimo di pausa – e, sinceramente non voglio che si sappia…"

Addison rimase in silenzio, di fronte a quella confessione di suo marito, non riusciva a capire perché Derek negasse la loro relazione di fronte a persone che riteneva, comunque amiche, come Richard, Miranda o Callie.

"Il bambino dorme?" chiese Derek a sua moglie

"Si…"

"Bene allora io andrei a dormire, è stata un giornata lunga e domani non credo sarà da meno…Buona notte, Addie!"

"Buona notte, Derek" rispose perplessa Addison

* * *

Appena chiuse il telefono, notò che qualcuno era entrato nel bar, Derek si avvicinò nuovamente al bancone, e lì vide Meredith che beveva il suo solito bicchiere di tequila, le passò radente e odorò i suoi capelli, come aveva fatto tante volte e infine ruppe il ghiaccio "Posso offrirle un altro drink, dottoressa Grey?" chiese con un sorriso da McDreamy

"Solo se mi farai compagnia, non è bello bere da soli…" gli rispose Meredith

"Un altro scotch Joe… - chiese al barman, poi rivolgendosi a Meredith aggiunse – credo sia inutile dirti che mi sei mancata in questi mesi… Soprattutto l'odore del balsamo dei tuoi capelli…" cercò di sdrammatizzare.

"Tua moglie non usa balsamo?" chiese sarcastica Meredith

"Ma certo, ne usa uno costosissimo, ma a quanto pare non è buono come il tuo…"

"Allora, come va la vita a Roma?" chiese Meredith

"La vita a Roma andava benissimo, adoro quella città, mi ricorda un momento felice della mia vita, ma adesso mi sono ritrasferito a New York, la settimana prossima dovrei tornare a lavorare al Mt Sinai… - le raccontò Derek - il tuo terzo anno di specializzazione come sta andando?"

"Bene! - rispose Meredith – Ho scelto la specializzazione, voglio fare chirurgia generale come mia madre, magari vinco anch'io un Harper Avery come lei"

"Te lo auguro!" rispose Derek sorridendo

Meredith lo guardò un po' nel viso e poi aggiunse "C'è qualcosa di diverso in te…"

"Diverso?" domandò Derek

"Si, non lo so, ti guardo in viso e mi sembri… più maturo…"

"E' un modo gentile per dirmi che mi trovi invecchiato?" chiese Derek alla sua ex

"Non sei invecchiato, se devo essere sincera ti trovo in splendida forma, però non mi sembri più il mio McDreamy…"

"Dovreste smettere di McCheggiare..." disse Derek sorseggiando il suo scotch

"Derek… mi sei mancato da morire, io non so com'è tua moglie, sono sicura che è una gran brava persona e Mark dice che è una donna molto forte, ma io ti amo, ti amo per come sei, amo la tua roulotte, i tuoi capelli, i tuoi splendidi occhi azzurri, trovo le tue operazione incredibili… e non riesco ad immaginare la mia vita lontano da te, quello che c'è stato tra noi è stato qualcosa di speciale, per me i nostri voti sono ancora validi, il Post-it è ancora lì, sopra il nostro letto… Ti prego Derek, torna a casa" lo guardò dritto negli occhi, Derek non diceva nulla, di impeto baciò le sue labbra, sapevano di scotch, stringendosi a lui sentì il suo profumo di spezie e agrumi, lo inalò forte, le labbra di Derek, intanto, si aprivano per restituirle il bacio "Vieni a letto con me, Derek, ho voglia di te…"

* * *

**Reviews, Reviews, Reviews!!!**


	30. Chapter 30

**CHAPTER 30... Nuovo capitolo (sorry è breve, ma intenso!)...un po' di Mer/Der per rendere tutto più piccante**

* * *

Casa di Meredith – ore 23:00

Derek cominciò a spogliare Meredith, le baciò il collo e la portò a letto, poi improvvisamente si bloccò e restò a guardarla "Derek?" chiese Meredith, stupita del comportamento del suo ex, si avvicinò a lui, cominciò a sbottonargli la camicia "Meredith, fermati… - le chiese allontanando le sue mani dal suo petto - "Mi dispiace, non posso farlo…"

"Derek, cosa c'è?" chiese ancora una volta Meredith

"Meredith sono un uomo sposato…"

"Lo eri anche quando stavi con Addison, eppure mi hai seguito quella sera al ballo…" gli ricordò Meredith

"E ho fatto un errore, non posso commetterne un altro…Meredith, io amo mio moglie, sono felice quando sto con lei, so che lei è lì accanto a me, disponibile ad ascoltare i miei problemi e a raccontarmi i suoi, ammiro la sua forza e il suo coraggio, la sua intelligenza, è l'amore della mia vita... la mia migliore amica… E ho capito tutto questo, solo quando ho divorziato da lei, il tradimento con Mark mi faceva stare male e non mi faceva vedere il mio rapporto con lei in modo razionale, siamo stati sposati 11 anni Meredith! Anche dopo il divorzio soffrivo sempre di più al pensiero di averla persa per sempre, ma non lo volevo ammettere, lo negavo e vivevo bene, quando non ero sopraffatto dai ricordi... - spiegò Derek, Meredith non diceva nulla, rimaneva lì a fissarlo con i suoi occhi di ghiaccio - Mi dispiace, per averti fatto soffrire, per me sei stata una persona importante, eri l'ossigeno quando stavo annegando, sei una persona molto cara e ti voglio bene, ma non sei la donna con cui voglio invecchiare…"

"Derek… io non so che dire… Sei tornato con Addison?... Addison!! - esclamò Meredith infuriata – La stessa donna che hai trattato peggio di una pezza per i piedi quando ti ha chiesto un'altra possibilità? Perché credimi si vedeva a un miglio che non avevi alcun interesse per lei… dimmi Derek, quando mi odoravi i capelli in ascensore o quando flirtavi continuamente con me, pensavi che fosse l'amore della tua vita?... Sei un buffone… e per inciso, credo che Addison abbia seri problemi di autostima, altrimenti non sarebbe tornata con te!"

"Non hai il diritto di parlare di cose che non conosci… o di giudicare le scelte degli altri!" disse alterato Derek "Cosa sai della mia vita, Meredith?... Te lo dico io, non sai assolutamente nulla e non perché io non te la volessi raccontare, ma perché non eri nemmeno lontanamente intenzionata a conoscerla, sei un'egoista, vedi solo i tuoi problemi, gli altri per te non esistono… è solo Meredith, Meredith, Meredith, anzi qualche volta trovi spazio per Christina, tu stavi con me solo perché sono un neurochirurgo!... E per inciso, io odio il soprannome McDreamy!"

"Adesso mi insulti?- domandò mentre Derek scendeva le scale - Derek aspetta!" esclamò prendendolo per un braccio, Derek si voltò verso di lei per replicare e farle lasciare la presa ma lei fu abile nell'avvinghiarsi al suo collo senza lasciarlo andare e iniziò a baciarlo incessantemente.

Le labbra di Derek rimasero serrate, le prese le mani con dolcezza e allentò la presa "Meredith, mi dispiace ma non posso fare questo a mia moglie…" le diede un bacio sulla fronte, si rivestì e uscì di casa. Di certo non immaginava di avere lasciato una prova tangibile del loro incontro a casa di Meredith come il suo cellulare. Fu proprio il suo cellulare a squillare alle 7 del mattino, Meredith se ne accorse, guardò lo schermo e vide il nome di Addison, senza pensarci su e con un pizzico di malizia prese il cellulare e rispose "Pronto?" disse

'Scusi con chi parlo?' chiese Addison che negava che quella potesse essere la voce di Meredith

"Addison, sono Meredith… Derek è sotto la doccia…"

'Che cosa?!...Che intendi dire con 'Derek è sotto la doccia?...' Addison non sapeva proprio cosa dire, tutto quello che pensava le sembrava tremendamente stupido, la cosa migliore era chiudere quella telefonata surreale.

* * *

Seattle Grace Hospital – ore 08:30

"Ma dove diavolo eri finito? Ho provato a chiamarti almeno sei volte!" disse Lory senza nemmeno salutare suo fratello.

"Ho fatto tardi, la sveglia non mi ha suonato… e lo sai che ho ancora il jet-lag, è un casino prendere sonno e svegliarsi…" cercò di giustificarsi Derek.

"Ok, però potevi fare un colpo di telefono… La Bailey ha prenotato la sala operatoria per le 9 e devi ancora visitare Eric…" lo avvertì Lory

"E' dannatamente tardi, non ho avuto nemmeno il tempo di telefonare ad Addison" disse cercandò il suo cellulare "Ma dove diavolo sarà finito?"

"Non è importante – gli rispose Lory – Eric, oggi è la tua priorità!"

"Hai ragione, per favore mentre vado a preparare Eric potresti fare una telefonata a Addison, ieri il bambino non è stato molto bene e volevo accertarmi che tutto andasse bene…"

"Va bene, ci penso io…" disse Lory "Ora vai a prepararti, ti assisterà un certo Dr. Avery… Lo conosci?"

Derek scosse la testa e poi commentò "…Meglio così!"

* * *

**OK... Derek è in un bel casino... Reviews, reviews, reviews...**


	31. Chapter 31

**CHAPTER 31...**

* * *

Lory prese il telefono e chiamò sua cognata, lo fece squillare a lungo, poi improvvisamente qualcuno rispose, non era Addison ma la signora di servizio, disse a Lory che Archer aveva accompagnato i bambini a scuola e che Addison era a letto perché non si sentiva bene, Lory insistette per parlare con lei, voleva assicurarsi che non c'erano problemi, "… Addison! Come stai?... La signora mi ha detto che sei…"

'Digli di non farsi vedere mai più!...questo è troppo, non ci sto ad essere trattata in questo modo…' rispose Addison senza dare molto peso alle parole di sua cognata.

"Addison, tesoro, che cosa stai dicendo?... a chi ti riferisci?…" chiese sempre più perplessa Lory

'…Ha dormito a casa sua, a casa di Meredith…e non ha avuto nemmeno il buon gusto di nascondermelo…'

"Io non ti seguo…" disse Lory

'Stamattina gli ho telefonato per sapere se andava tutto bene – disse Addison con la voce rotta dal pianto – se era pronto per fare l'operazione…ma mi ha risposto Meredith, mi ha detto che stava facendo la doccia… Mi sono sentita così stupida… io mi fidavo di lui…"

"Addison, questo non ha senso, Derek stamattina ha fatto tardi e non ha avuto il tempo di chiamarti, ha chiesto a me di farlo, perché adesso sta per iniziare l'intervento… mi sembra tutto così assurdo…" disse chiudendo la telefonata e dirigendosi verso il complesso operatorio. Derek si stava lavando e gli anestesisti stavano preparando Eric per l'operazione "Cosa avevi in testa? Hai dormito da Meredith?... Hai idea di quello che hai combinato?"

"Lory, che cosa stai dicendo?"

"Che cosa sto dicendo?... tu che cosa stai facendo?... A quanto pare mentre eri sotto la doccia, Meredith ha risposto alla telefonata di Addison…"

"Sotto la doccia?!… io non ho fatto nessuna doccia, ero troppo in ritardo e com'è possibile che Meredith…Dannazione, ho dimenticato il cellulare a casa sua!...Lory, devi ritelefonare a Addison…" disse Derek entrando in sala operatoria "…Dille che devo avere dimenticato il cellulare da Joe e che Meredith deve averlo preso… Per favore! E' importante…"

* * *

Lory fece come Derek aveva detto, cercò di convincere Addison che tra lui e la dodicenne non era successo nulla, e che le avrebbe telefonato lui stesso dopo l'intervento, Addison non era molto convinta, si sentiva presa in giro da quella situazione e impotente, avrebbe pagato pur di essere lì a Seattle a vedere con i suoi occhi quello che stava succedendo tra suo marito e Meredith, la situazione le sfuggiva di mano e non sapeva più che cosa credere se a quello che aveva sentito con i suoi orecchi o alle parole rassicuranti, forse anche troppo, di Lory.

"Lory… io non posso competere in questo momento con Meredith, è più giovane di me… Io ho un bambino, la cosa più esaltante che faccio è andare al parco e cantare ninne nanne, non entro in una sala operatoria da mesi, ormai, e i miei casi clinici si limitano alle poppate e ai mal di pancia di Roberto… Non credo che Derek mi trovi molto attraente…"

"Addison… tu sei la madre di suo figlio, e Derek adora come ti prendi cura di Roberto, non fa altro che parlare di voi…" cercò di tranquillizzare Addison

"… E poi non sopporto essere così emotiva… - disse Addison piangendo - … io odio questi dannati ormoni in circolo, lo sai è tutta colpa della prolattina…"

"Addison, ti prometto che se l'intervento va bene, prendo Derek, lo metto su un aereo e lo rispedisco a New York da te e Roberto!" disse Lory capendo la disperazione di Addison

"Grazie… - disse Addison asciugandosi le lacrime -…mi dispiace, pensavo di essere più forte…"

"E' normale, Addison, questo è un momento importante per te ed è giusto che tu lo viva con tuo marito accanto…"

"Anche tu, hai bisogno di Derek in questo momento… Lory, fai solo in modo che tra lui e Meredith non succeda nulla… non lo dico solo per me, ma anche per Roberto…"

"Farò il possibile, Addison… Per prima così recupererò il cellulare di Derek…- disse Lory a quella che prima ancora di essere la sorella di Derek era una cara amica dei tempi del college - … Addison, ti devo chiedere scusa…"

"Per cosa, Lory?" chiese Addison

"Per come ti ho trattato quando sei venuta a trovarmi per il Ringraziamento… amiche come prima?"

"Amiche come prima…" rispose Addison

"Addison, Derek ha iniziato l'intervento, devo andare… dai un bacio ai bambini da parte mia!"

Addison prese in braccio Roberto, sentì il suo delicato odore di bambino, e lo preparò per uscire, aveva bisogno di un po' di sano e curativo shopping, per affrontare la giornata ed evitare di pensare a Derek insieme alla dodicenne.

* * *

4 ore dopo Derek aveva terminato con successo l'intervento su suo cognato "Dr. Avery, ottimo lavoro – disse al suo giovane aiutante – ha una buona manualità e lavora bene al microscopio, promette bene in neurochirurgia, se è interessato, potrei farle avere una fellowship o un dottorato di ricerca al Mt. Sinai Hospital di New York…"

"Dr. Shepherd, questa è veramente una proposta allettante…" disse il giovane chirurgo lusingato per quella proposta.

"Come ho detto prima, lei è bravo! – disse Derek finendo di lavarsi – Le dispiace, seguire il post- operatorio del nostro paziente?" più che una domanda si trattava di un ordine.

"Ma certo" rispose lo specializzando al secondo anno

"Adesso mi scusi, devo comunicare a mia sorella com'è andato l'intervento e poi ho delle telefonate importanti da fare… Dr Avery?"

"Si, Dr. Shepherd…"

"Stamattina ha visto la dottoressa Grey, Meredith?" chiese Derek

"Mi spiace, credo sia arrivata dopo di me…"

"Ok…"

Derek andò da Lory "Derek, com'è andato l'intervento?"

"L'intervento è andato molto bene, la colonna era meno danneggiata rispetto a quanto immaginassi… Starà bene…", Lory lo guardò in viso, Derek sapeva cosa voleva chiedergli sua sorella ma non ne aveva il coraggio "…Camminerà, Lory, adesso dobbiamo solo aspettare che si svegli! A poco a poco lo faremo uscire dal coma farmacologico…E tra qualche settimana, se tutto andrà bene, potremo portarlo a New York, dove comincerà delle sedute di riabilitazione", Lory abbracciò suo fratello e gli disse "Lo sapevo che eri bravo! – poi diminuendo il tono di voce disse – ho parlato con Addison, credo che devi chiamarla per spiegare come sono andate le cose…"

* * *

"Quindi quello è il cellulare del McBastard?" disse Christina a Meredith guardando il cellulare di Derek, mentre mangiava un'altra patatina "Si tratta bene il dottore, è un Blackberry di ultima generazione… Hai letto i messaggi?"

"No, mi sembra invadente…" disse Meredith

"Rispondere alle telefonate della moglie invece non lo è?... andiamo fammelo vedere, lo custodisci come una reliquia… Almeno fammi vedere le foto!" disse Christina

"Sembrate due ragazzine…" commentò Lexie guardando le sue colleghe.

"Meredith ha rubato il cellulare di Derek… e ha risposto alla moglie…"

"A proposito di moglie… pare che Mark la conosca…"

"Certo che la conosce, c'è andato a letto!" esclamò Christina

"Che cosa?" domandò stupita Lexie "…anche con lei…"

"A quanto pare non sei aggiornata… il Mcbastard si è risposato con satana!" disse Meredith

"Satana?" chiese Lexie perplessa

"Addison…" le chiarì Meredith

"Avanti fammi vedere quelle foto…" disse Christina insistente

"Ma non hai un intervento di sostituzione della valvola mitrale?" chiese Meredith, restia a consegnarle il cellulare

"Si, ma alle 4…"

"Hey anch'io voglio vedere le foto…" si aggiunse al coro Lexie

"Va bene…" capitolò Meredith, aprì la cartellina e vide una ventina di foto, alcune erano state scattate a Roma, e molte ritraevano Derek con in braccio un bambino "Chi è il bambino?" chiese Lexie con innocenza

"Sarà, uno dei suoi nipoti" rispose Meredith, Lexie guardò meglio e come se stesse dicendo la cosa più normale di questo mondo disse "Che visino dolce, gli assomiglia molto… sei sicura che non sia suo figlio?"

"Suo figlio, non può essere…" disse Meredith

* * *

"Ciao Richard" disse Derek incontrando il suo ex capo

"Derek, com'è andato l'intervento?"

"Molto bene! – esclamò Derek soddisfatto poi gli chiese – Hai visto Meredith?... Ha il mio cellulare e ho bisogno di riprenderlo…"

"Credo che sia nell'auletta delle esercitazioni di chirurgia… Derek, dovrei parlarti, pranziamo insieme?" chiese Richard

"Ok… prima, però, devo recuperare il mio telefono!" disse Derek congedandosi da Richard

* * *

**REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS.... Nel prossimo capitolo ne vedremo delle belle ;)**


	32. Chapter 32

**CHAPTER 32**

* * *

"Eccoti, finalmente!" disse Derek entrando nell'aula dove si trovavano le tre specializzande "Hai qualcosa che mi appartiene, Meredith?"

"Emh……"

"Come ti sei permessa di rispondere alla telefonata di mia moglie?"

"Derek…lasciami spiegare!" rispose Meredith

"Cosa c'è da spiegare, mi sembra di essere stato abbastanza chiaro, Meredith… - disse Derek – Adesso, per favore, dammi il cellulare e chiudiamo questa storia…"

"Non mi sembra che tu sei stato abbastanza chiaro…" insistette Meredith "…stai con lei solo per il bambino, vero? Ecco, perché non sei tornato a Seattle, è stata tanto intelligente da farsi mettere incinta, ed è pure una ginecologa!" continuò Meredith

"Questi non sono fatti tuoi…" disse Derek

"POST-IT, Derek, POST-IT…e per inciso credo proprio che siano fatti miei!"

"Meredith, vuoi sapere come sono andate le cose?"

"La storia si fa interessante…" sussurrò Lexie a Christina

"Sono andato a Roma, all'inizio non sapevo cosa avrei fatto e quanto tempo mi sarei fermato lì, per uno strano gioco del destino, Addison era lì, nella stessa identica città dove mi trovavo io, aveva un contratto di sei mesi con il policlinico Umberto I, ci siamo rivisti e abbiamo cominciato a uscire insieme, e sai una cosa, stavamo bene insieme, quello che era successo a New York e qui a Seattle era acqua passata, provavamo ancora sentimenti gli uni per gli altri, abbiamo organizzato il matrimonio e abbiamo provato ad avere un bambino… il 22 aprile è nato mio figlio, Roberto! Ti è piaciuta la storia?...adesso avete finalmente qualcosa di cui sparlare…"

Meredith non disse nulla, prese il cellulare e e con un moto di rabbia glielo consegnò.

"Wow" commentò Lexie, mentre Derek usciva dalla stanza "questo lo devo proprio raccontare a Mark!"

* * *

Derek era alla mensa, aspettava Richard per pranzare insieme e aggiornarlo sulle condizioni di Eric e sulla sua situazione lavorativa.

"… La proposta del Mt. Sinai è veramente allettante, Derek, Harvey tiene molto a te, ma io sono disponibile a darti di più… molto di più, questo è un ospedale prestigioso e non è in competizione con gli altri ospedali della East coast…"

"Richard, non metto in dubbio la genuinità della tua proposta, ma non posso accettare… Soprattutto alla luce di quello che successo oggi. Lo so che questo è un ospedale importante e prestigioso, ed è anche uno degli ospedali più all'avanguardia della West Coast…"

"E allora perché non accetti la mia proposta? Saresti in lizza per il posto di direttore di chirurgia qualora dovessi andare in pensione" incalzò Richard

"Non posso Richard, non costringerò mia moglie a vivere in un posto che non le piace e che non ritiene casa sua!" disse Derek con una mezza verità, con quale coraggio poteva chiedere ad Addison di trasferirsi di nuovo a Seattle, soprattutto dopo l'ultima disavventura telefonica con Meredith.

"Potrebbe piacerle Seattle, abbiamo lo sky liner, gli alberi e i ferryboats…" continuò Richard, ancora all'oscuro del secondo matrimonio tra Addison e Derek.

"Non credo che le piacciono, abbiamo già provato… e questa volta non voglio rischiare!"

"Derek, potrei assumere anche lei, Mark mi ha detto che è un medico…" Richard tentava disperatamente di riportare Derek a Seattle.

"Richard, io mi sono risposato con Addison, e credimi, voglio che questa volta funzioni, non posso chiederle di trasferirsi a Seattle, non dopo quello che è successo l'ultima volta…"

Richard sembrava non ascoltare Derek, intento ad aggiungere il sale alla sua insalata, improvvisamente alzò gli occhi dal suo piatto e disse stupefatto "…Ti sei risposato con Addison?!"

"Già, il 28 settembre, la stessa data del nostro precedente matrimonio… abbiamo anche un bambino, farà un mese il 22 maggio!" disse Derek con orgoglio.

"…Avete un bambino?" chiese sempre più esterrefatto Richard "…Derek, la chiamavi Satana…"

"Già… Ero arrabbiato, adesso non lo sono più… e poi se non sbaglio tu eri dalla sua parte quando è venuta a Seattle per riportarmi a casa" disse Derek sorridente, in quell'istante si unì a loro anche Miranda.

"…E Meredith?" chiese Richard, che si sentiva quasi un padre per lei "Non hai pensato a lei, Derek?"

"E lei, ha mai pensato a qualcuno che non fosse se stessa?" incalzò Derek, quasi dispiaciuto della reazione poco affettuosa di Richard. Miranda, intanto, si era seduta al tavolo dei due chirurghi e Richard le diede subito la notizia "Dr. Bailey, ha sentito la 'bella' notizia?… Il Dr. Shepherd si è risposato… con Addison…" aggiunse con un pizzico di malizia.

"Lo sapevo già, congratulazioni Derek! - disse affettuosamente al suo collega – Gli auguri sono doppi, tua sorella mi ha detto del bambino!"

"Vuoi vedere Roberto?...Ho delle foto sul computer" disse Derek, che quando parlava di suo figlio sembrava un'altra persona, i suoi occhi e il suo sorriso si illuminavano di tenerezza.

"In questa foto aveva solo due ore…" disse mostrando la prima di una lunga serie di fotografie.

"Hey, ti assomiglia tantissimo, quanto è piccolo… Non ci credo quella è Addison?" esclamò Miranda.

"Non mi ha ancora perdonato per quella foto…" confessò Derek "Secondo me è venuta bene, anche se è un po' stanca e sofferente… In queste foto Roberto è un po' più grande, ha cinque giorni, infatti è più tranquillo e il suo faccino è più rilassato… I primi giorni strillava tantissimo, poi fortunatamente si è calmato e adesso ci permette quasi di dormire la notte…"

"E' un bambino bellissimo, d'altra parte con due genitori così…" commentò Miranda "Vero, capo?"

"Già, è molto bello… - disse Richard un po' assente, anche Derek come lui, d'altronde, aveva scelto di tornare da sua moglie - …Lo dirò ad Adele…"

"Richard, Miranda, a proposito, il 7 giugno faremo una festa per il suo battesimo, ci fa molto piacere se venite anche voi, festeggeremo da noi negli Hamptons…" li invitò Derek

"Con molto piacere – disse Miranda entusiasta – porterò il piccolo Tucker e così ne approfitterò per andare a trovare i miei parenti, ho una sorella che vive a Boston!"

"Richard, tu e Adele pensate di venire? E' da un po' che non vi fate vedere nella grande mela"

"Non lo so, Derek, sai l'ospedale… Sono molto impegnato!" disse congedandosi

"Allora, Shep, hai risolto i tuoi problemi con Grey?" chiese Miranda

"Con Meredith, ho risolto, adesso il vero problema sarà convincere Addie che tra me e lei non c'è stato nulla"

* * *

Seattle grace Hospital – ore 15:00

Derek stava visitando suo cognato ed era soddisfatto dei grandi passi avanti fatti da Eric, non c'erano più riflessi patologici, TC e RM mostravano un netto miglioramento e domani sarebbe stato svegliato dal coma farmacologico. "Ehi, straniero! - disse Lory entrando nella stanza di suo marito - allora dottore, come sta mio marito?"

"Decisamente meglio!" disse Derek sorridente

"Hai parlato con Addison?" chiese Lory

"Ancora no, non so bene cosa dirle…" confessò Derek

"Dovresti chiamarla e scusarti con lei…"

Derek uscì dalla stanza, e chiamò sua moglie, Addison rispose, e Derek tirò un sospiro di sollievo, dopotutto aveva ancora voglia di parlare con lui "Addie, tesoro, come va?" disse Derek, sentendo dall'altro capo del telefono brusio e rumori vari 'Derek, non sento bene zzzz…, c'è poco campo…'

"Ma dove sei?" chiese Derek perplesso '…Sono in un zzzz... Mc….ld, zzzz… ricordi la richiesta di tuo nipote…', "Amore non sento nulla, potresti spostarti?", 'Ma sei zzz…cr…tino, ho zzz… 3 bambini zzz… di 7, 4 e 1…zzz se…Ti …zzz chiamo zz..d…po' disse Addison chiudendo rapidamente la telefonata.

"Sei riuscito a parlarle?" chiese Lory a Derek che intento era rientrato nella stanza

"Non proprio – disse sconsolato Derek – la telefonata era disturbata…"

"Derek, mi assicuri che Eric starà bene?"

"Ma certo, Lory, le sue analisi mostrano un netto miglioramento, è curato bene…" disse Derek con tono rassicurante.

"Allora, prendi il primo aereo per New York e torna da Addison…"

"Lory…" disse Derek meravigliato

"Derek, lo hai appena detto tu che Eric è curato bene qui, mi fido dei medici di questo ospedale… Torna casa! Hai un volo tra due ore per New York, l'ho già prenotato…"

"Lory… non so che dire…"

"Non dire nulla… e prima di prendere l'aereo prendile qualcosa di raffinato, conosci i suoi gusti… questa volta hai un bel po' di cose da farti perdonare…"

"Lory…devo passare dall'hotel, devo preparare la valigia…" disse Derek entrando in confusione

"Non c'è bisogno, sono passata dall'albergo, la valigia è nello studio di Miranda!" lo tranquillizzò Lory, Derek la salutò con un bacio sulla guancia e le raccomandò di tenerlo costantemente aggiornato sulle condizioni di Eric.

* * *

**eh eh... che ne pensate?**


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33 Ecco finalmente un nuovo capitolo... come si dice in inglese un po' angsty e un po' fluffy... spero vi piaccia :D**

* * *

New York – ore 02:30

Derek entrò in casa cercando di fare il minimo rumore possibile, aprì la porta e posò la valigia, salì in camera sua, notò che la porta era adagiata e filtrava la luce, forse Addison era ancora sveglia, probabilmente stava allattando Roberto, pensò Derek; entrando in punta di piedi per non fare rumore, vide Addison che dormiva, la luce ancora accesa, probabilmente si era addormentata mentre leggeva pensò, perchè accanto a lei c'era un libro ancora aperto, Derek si avvicinò e le diede un bacio sulla labbra, "Non sei un sogno… - disse Addison svegliandosi - …Ma cosa ci fai qui?"

"A quanto pare a Seattle non avevano più bisogno di me… Mi sei mancata…"

"Fino a ieri mattina ti avrei risposto anche tu…"

"Addison, non è come credi…"

"Derek, mi ha risposto la tua ex al tuo cellulare, dicendomi che eri sotto la doccia, dimmi tu a cosa diavolo dovrei credere! Io mi fidavo di te…" disse Addison alzando la voce e alzandosi dal letto

"Non gridare! Sveglierai i bambini... E poi non ho attraversato il paese per litigare..."

"Peccato, perché io ne ho una gran voglia, Derek - disse Addison – fuori dalla mia stanza, puoi dormire nella camera degli ospiti o sul divano!"

"E' questo quello che vuoi, Addison?" disse Derek alzando anche lui il tono della voce

"Si!" rispose laconica. A questa risposta, Derek si avvicinò a lei, puntandole contro il dito, ma invece di continuare a litigare, cominciò a baciarla con grande passione, la boccà di Addison si aprì per ricambiare il bacio, che diventava sempre più intenso, caddero sul letto, Derek le sussurrò tra un bacio e l'altro "…Sei bellissima…", "Non parlare e continua a baciarmi…" disse Addison cominciando a sbottonargli la camicia, le sue mani scorrevano sul suo petto scolpito e poi lo tirò ancora di più a sé, in breve tempo raggiunsero l'apice del piacere…

"Wow… dovremmo litigare più spesso!" disse Derek disteso sul letto accanto a sua moglie.

"…Dovrei ringraziare Meredith per questo?" chiese sarcastica Addison

"Assolutamente no… però siamo bravi a letto e quando litighiamo il sesso è…"

"Fantastico!" finì per lui la frase "…Derek, non abbiamo fatto troppo rumore?" chiese Addison ricordando improvvisamente che avevano in casa tre minori…"

"Ma se siamo stati silenziosissimi…" disse Derek riprendendo a baciare sua moglie

"Soprattutto tu! - aggiunse Addison ridendo - Mi era mancato tutto questo…"

"Cosa?"

"Il sesso, la passione… era da prima della nascita di Roberto che non facevamo sesso…"

"Qui ti sbagli… - disse Derek abbracciandola – noi non abbiamo fatto sesso, abbiamo fatto l'amore!"

"Siamo romantici, eh?"

"…E ancora non hai visto il regalo che ti ho portato…" disse Derek baciandola

* * *

New York – ore 7:30

"Giù dalle brande, dormiglioni!" disse Derek svegliando i suoi nipoti

"Zio Derek!" esclamò Annie stropicciandosi gli occhi

"Jake… - disse Derek avvicinandosi a suo nipote che non ne voleva proprio sentire di alzarsi – Alzati dormiglione, farai tardi a scuola…"

"Non ci voglio andare, voglio dormire!" disse Jake, sprofondando sotto le coperte.

Derek prese in braccio Annie e la portò in cucina dove Addison preparava la colazione per tutti "Jake non vuole sentire di alzarsi…"

"Di nuovo? – chiese Addison – anche ieri ha fatto lo stesso…"

"Pensavo, la giornata è bella e non passo un po' di tempo con i bambini da tanto tempo, magari oggi potrebbero non andare a scuola… potremmo fare tutti una bella passeggiata negli Hamptons?"

Addison lo guardò perplessa, "Vorresti fare saltare un giorno di scuola ai tuoi nipoti?"

"Si tratterebbe solo di un giorno, e prometto che domani li accompagno a scuola… e poi vi ho portato dei regali, vorrei aprirli tutti insieme e passare un po' di tempo con voi…"

"Dei regali?" chiese Annie battendo le mani entusiasta

"Non lo so, Derek, credo che Jake abbia bisogno di un po' di 'disciplina'…"

"Ce l'hai ancora con lui per la storia dei cheeseburger?" chiese Derek sorridendo

"No, non ce l'ho con lui… va sopra a dargli la buona notizia!...Così apriamo tutti insieme i regali. Che ne pensi, Annie?"

"Si, i regali!" disse la bambina esultando

* * *

Quando tutta la famiglia si era riunita Derek come un babbo natale fuori stagione cominciò a dare i regali "Allora, questo è per Jake! - disse porgendo un modellino originale di un boeing 777 a suo nipote che subito cominciò a giocarci, poi prendendo uno zaino a forma di coccinella - … invece questo è per la piccola Annie!"

"Io non sono piccola!" protestò la bambina

"E' vero, l'unico piccolo qui è Roberto… - disse Derek guardando suo figlio che dormiva tranquillo e al sicuro tra le braccia di sua moglie -… Ti è piaciuto il regalo?" chiese Derek alla sua nipote più piccola.

"Si!" disse la bambina

"Allora me lo dai un bacio?" chiese Derek porgendogli la guancia, la bambina diede un bacio al suo zio preferito e Derek aggiunse sorridendo a sua moglie - … La zia è gelosa!"

"Secondo me, vuole vedere il suo regalo…" gli sussurrò all'orecchio Annie

"Ed ecco il regalo per la zia… - disse Derek porgendo un pacco molto ben confezionato a sua moglie -… Se ti conosco bene impazzirai vedendola!", Derek prese in braccio suo figlio e lasciò che Addison aprisse il pacco, "Non ci credo, è una Kelly di Hermès!" esclamò Addison in trans "…Ma come hai fatto?"

"Non è stato difficile, dopo tanti anni che stiamo insieme ho imparato a conoscere i tuoi gusti… Ad esempio so che la mattina preferisci una fragranza più fresca, spesso metti quel profumo della Hermès che mi fa impazzire, la sera invece preferisci qualcosa di più tradizionale, come Allure o Chanel N.5…", Addison si avvicinò a lui e lo baciò con un bacio sulla guancia e Derek le chiese "Allora, sono stato perdonato?"

"Quasi… - ripose Addison e poi chiese con malizia - … ma sbaglio o hai dimenticato un regalo?"

"Assolutamente no… - aprì la valigia e tirò fuori una piccola polo color indaco con un noto simbolo bianco -…La sua prima polo Ralph Lauren!" esclamò Derek

"Indaco… il tuo colore preferito…Credo che ancora sia un po' grande, ma tra qualche settimana gli starà benissimo… "

"Perdono completo?" chiese Derek

"Derek… sono ancora arrabbiata, ma dammi ancora qualche giorno e vedrai che passerà!"

"Addison, ti giuro che non è successo nulla, abbiamo preso solo un drink insieme…" disse Derek giustificandosi con una mezza verità.

"Bambini andate su a prepararvi, che tra un po' andiamo a fare una passeggiata!" disse Addison per allontanare Jake e Annie.

"Hai bisogno di sentirmelo dire Addison?…"

"Che cosa, Derek?... Poi non ho voglia di litigare di fronte a Roberto…"

"Che ti amo, Addie… Meredith è solo una ragazzina…"

"Una ragazzina che ha 8 anni meno di me e che ritieni molto più attraente di me!"

"Questo non l'ho mai detto…"

"Ma guardami, Derek, sembro una casalinga disperata!"

"ahahahahahaha…tu?... questa è bella…" commentò Derek ridendo

"Non sto scherzando, mi manca il mio lavoro, l'adrenalina della sala operatoria, le luci della scialitica, o forse più semplicemente un motivo per uscire di casa la mattina!"

"E' comprensibile…"

"Pensavo che potrei riaprire lo studio… Roberto potrebbe stare con me, così non dobbiamo assumere una bambinaia 24 su 24…"

"E per le operazioni, pensi di portartelo in sala operatoria?" disse con un commentò tipicamente maschilista

"Innanzitutto, pensavo di avere un marito, quindi a meno che non abbia perso un passaggio, Roberto dovrebbe anche avere un padre, e poi se non sbaglio il Mt. Sinai mette a disposizione un nido per i figli dei suoi dipendenti, quando opero potrebbe stare là, oppure potrebbe stare con te…"

"Addison… io non ho orari…"

"Che cosa? Derek, abbiamo già fatto fallire un matrimonio per questo motivo, non ho intenzione di fare fallire anche questo! – guardando Derek che teneva in braccio suo figlio aggiunse - fagli il bagno e preparalo per uscire… Io vado a farmi una doccia!"

Derek guardò suo figlio che si era svegliato e già mostrava i primi segni di insofferenza "Ehi ometto, stai tranquillo mamma e papà litigano perché si vogliono bene… adesso andiamo a lavarci e a farci belli per uscire…"

Derek fece quello che gli aveva chiesto Addison, lavò il bambino, lo cambiò e lo vestì con una tutina a righe, rigorosamente Ralph Lauren, e andò da sua moglie che intanto aveva finito di prepararsi "Non gli piace quando litighiamo – confessò Derek giocando con la manina di Roberto – Addie, ho pensato a quello che hai detto e penso che tu abbia ragione, dovresti riaprire lo studio… potresti fare come a Los Angeles, e anche io ti verrò incontro, diminuirò le ore di lavoro e comincerò a delegare… A Seattle ho conosciuto un ragazzo molto promettente, il Dr. Avery, gli chiederò di trasferirsi qui a New York, sarà il mio specializzando, in questo modo lui potrebbe trattare i casi meno urgenti o meno impegnativi ed io potrò passare più tempo con voi…"

"Ecco, con quello che hai appena detto sei a un passo dal perdono – disse Addison a suo marito dandogli un bacio e mettendogli le braccia intorno al collo, poi scelse il profumo da mettere, Hermès, 'eau de marveilles' - … credo che Annie abbia bisogno di me per allacciarsi le scarpe…"

* * *

**review, review, review**


	34. Chapter 34

**CHAPTER 34 --- Un capitolo breve e un po' fluffy, incentrato sulla famiglia, nel prossimo prometto che ci sarà un caso clinico...**

* * *

"Allora ci siamo tutti?" chiese Derek dopo avere fissato la base del seggiolino di Roberto al sedile posteriore della sua Porsche Cayenne.

"Ho dimenticato la mia psp, zio, posso salire a casa a prenderla?" chiese Jake

"Va bene, ma fai presto! Addie, hai preso tutto?" si sincerò Derek, mentre fissava il seggiolino

"Allora, la borsa di Roberto l'ho presa, le giacche di Annie e Jake pure… La mia borsa c'è, si credo che non mi manchi niente…" disse mettendosi i suoi occhiali da sole Gucci.

"Hai preso anche l'orsetto di Roberto…" chiese Derek cercando quello che fino a quel momento era il giocattolo preferito di suo figlio

"Quale, l'orsetto azzurro? – chiese Addison facendo mente locale e cercandolo nella borsa – Eccolo qua, sei contento tesoro?" il bambino emise un gorgoglio di contentezza ed Addison gli solleticò il pancino "Derek, Roberto è sveglio, mi siedo dietro con lui, per tranquillizzarlo…"

"A Jake non sembrerà vero che potrà sedersi davanti…" commentò Derek, nel frattempo era tornato anche Jake "Ce ne hai messo di tempo, ragazzino! Oggi sarai il mio co-pilota, sei contento?"

"Yeah…grande zio!"

Salirono tutti in macchina e cominciarono il loro viaggio verso Southampton

"Ho detto a Miranda e a Richard del battesimo di Roberto…" raccontò Derek a Addison "Miranda era entusiasta, mi ha detto che verrà insieme a Tucker Jr…"

"E suo marito?"

"Hanno divorziato…"

"Anche loro?... Sembravano una coppia così stabile…"

"Cosa significa divorziato, zia?" chiese con innocenza Annie

La domanda di Annie colse Addison impreparata, "… Un divorzio è quando due persone che si volevano tanto bene, non se ne vogliono più e si lasciano…"

"Ooh… la mamma ha detto spesso 'divorziato' parlando di te e zio Derek, ma voi vi volete bene, vero?"

L'imbarazzo di Addison e Derek dentro la macchina cresceva sempre più, Derek venne incontro a Addison "Spesso due persone che si vogliono bene, hanno bisogno di stare un po' da soli… per scoprire di nuovo i sentimenti che provano…"

"Non ho capito…" disse Annie

"Tu non capisci mai nulla, Annie" commentò secco Jake

"Jake, non essere scortese con tua sorella…" lo rimproverò sua zia

"Ma zia…"

"Niente ma, non si critica la curiosità!"

"Possiamo mettere un CD?" chiese Jake cambiando radicalmente discorso

"Ok…che ne dici Addison?" chiese Derek, ritenendo ragionevole la proposta di Jake, anche perché gli permetteva di uscire dall'argomento 'divorzio'.

"Qualcosa di tranquillo e non troppo forte… - disse Addison – non vorrei che la musica disturbasse Roberto…"

"Metto un po' di musica classica?" chiese Derek

"Che palle! Tanto vale non mettere nulla…" commentò Jake, tornando a giocare con la sua console portatile

"Jake! – lo riprese ancora una volta sua zia, poi rivolgendosi a Derek – metti Mozart!"

"Sarai una mamma terribile – disse Jake – rimprovererai Roberto continuamente…" commentò imbronciato

Addison rimase perplessa sentendo le parole di Jake, non aveva mai pensato di essere una persona rigida o bacchettona.

"Se la zia ti rimprovera, è solo perché tiene molto a te…" spiegò Derek

"Sarà… zio possiamo prendere delle ciambelle?" chiese Jake

"Va bene, devo fare anche benzina…" disse Derek fermando la macchina "Addison, vuoi qualcosa?"

"Un caffè macchiato, decaffeinato!"

"E Roberto cosa prende?" chiese scherzando Derek

"Credo che prenderà un bel biberon di latte… sempre che non si addormenti prima… Hai sonno coniglietto?"

* * *

Passarono una bella giornata, tutti insieme, Derek cercò di insegnare a giocare a tennis a Jake e Addison approfittò del tempo buono per fare prendere un po' di sole ad Annie e Roberto. "Strano…" disse Derek avvicinandosi ad Addison che riposava tranquillamente insieme a Roberto su una sdraio vicino al bordo della piscina "Che cosa, è strano?"

"Lo sai che non ho mai amato molto questa casa… l'ho sempre ritenuta snob e molto WASP (_White Anglo-Saxon Protestant_), per via della piscina e del campo da tennis… Ma oggi mi sono proprio divertito…"

"Tu adori giocare a tennis…" disse Addison ascoltando quello che stava dicendo Derek

"Non è per questo… Ma perché oggi mi sono proprio divertito e ho cominciato a pensare che questo è un bel posto per crescere i nostri figli…"

"Derek, il problema del nostro matrimonio non erano la Brownstone o la casa qui negli Hamptons, eravamo noi…E' vero a Seattle cercavi di essere una persona diversa, non avvezza agli agii, vivevi in una 'scomodissima' roulotte al centro di un bosco , ti vestivi come Davy Crockett e ti svegliavi alle 4 del mattino per andare a pescare trote… Non ti comportavi, proprio come un Newyorkese…"

"Io mi sono sempre sentito più romano che newyorkese…" confessò Derek "…Però quello che volevo dirti è che non mi interessa se viviamo in un appartamento a Roma, in una Roulotte a Seattle, in una brownstone a New York o qui negli Hamptons, la casa è dove c'è la famiglia e tu e Roberto siete la mia famiglia, non riuscirei più a stare lontano da te…"

* * *

New York – Casa Montgomery – Shepherd ore 8:15

"Bambini, avete finito di fare colazione?" chiese Derek a Jake e Annie

"Quasi – rispose Annie finendo il suo latte al cioccolato – Dov'è la zia Addie?"

"La zia è uscita presto, stamattina, la zia Nancy le ha chiesto di visitare una sua paziente… Bambini, è tardissimo, faremo tardi!" disse Derek guardando il suo orologio.

5 minuti dopo Jake e Annie erano pronti per salire in macchina e andare a scuola "Benissimo - commentò Derek, tragicamente in ritardo sulla tabella di marcia – Abbiamo preso tutto?" chiese Derek aprendo la porta, Jake scosse la testa "Zio, hai dimenticato Roberto in soggiorno!"

"Santo cielo… come ho fatto?" si chiese Derek che non si perdonava quella assurda dimenticanza, prese Roberto e finalmente accompagnò i suoi nipoti a scuola. Dopo essersi ripetutamente scusato con la maestra per il ritardo di Jake e per l'assenza fatta il giorno prima (a quanto pare il suo sorriso e il suo sguardo da McDreamy stavano perdendo colpi, perché non sortirono l'effetto sperato sull'insegnante di Jake), si diresse al Mt Sinai per incontrare Addison.

"Ciao!" lo salutò Addison intenta a scrivere una cartella clinica

"Qual era il consulto di Nancy?" chiese Derek con curiosità,

"Una bambina nata alla 39 esima settimana con sospetta malattia di Hirschprung…" rispose Addison,

"Ehi, straniero! - esclamò sua sorella Nancy – ...Roberto, ma com'è possibile che ogni volta che ti vedo diventi più bello… Ma sei sveglio, non stai dormendo…" disse prendendolo in braccio "Chi sono io? Sono la zia Nancy, giochiamo con il dito? Non ci credo mi ha sorriso!...", Derek e Addison guardarono Nancy ridendo "Derek, che notizie hai di Eric?" chiese Nancy tornando all'età adulta.

"Bene, è sveglio, ha cominciato la fisioterapia a letto, non sembra avere danni cerebrali se si esclude un'anosmia permanente per via della lesione del lobo frontale, tuttavia potrebbe avere delle crisi epilettiche ricorrenti… Ho parlato con Archer lui consiglia di eseguire degli EEG e successivamente iniziare un trattamento con antiepilettici…"

"All'inizio la situazione sembrava molto più brutta - disse Nancy – le notizie non sono esaltanti, ma rispetto a quello che ci aspettavamo sono splendide"

"E' vero, il recupero sta andando bene, se Eric continua così potrebbe tornare a fine mese…" disse Derek

"Invece tu, sei qui in veste di 'mammo'?"

"Proprio così… ma non penso di essere molto portato, stamattina l'ho dimenticato in soggiorno, - disse vergognandosi - fortunatamente c'era Jake…"

"Che cosa hai fatto?! Derek..." disse Nancy ridendo

"Mi raccomando non lo dire a Addison, ti ricordo che è una donna che sa usare un bisturi…"

"A proposito, mammo, credo che il piccolino si debba cambiare… Credi di farcela da solo?"

"Si, si, l'ho già fatto altre volte, ma se mi vuoi aiutare…"

"Lo hai detto tu che sei bravo e poi ho dei pazienti da visitare…"


	35. Chapter 35

**CHAPTER 35**

* * *

"Allora Addison, dammi buone notizie…" disse Nancy, avvicinandosi all'incubatrice della bambina nata da poco più di 24 ore

"Vorrei fare un clisma opaco…" disse Addison

"Non sarebbe meglio fare direttamente la biopsia rettale…"

"L'ho già fatta, aspetto il referto dall'anatomia patologica. Adesso però ho bisogno di sapere qual è la localizzazione della malattia, potremmo avere una aganglia limitata al retto-sigma, o essere di fronte a una forma lunga. Che tu sappia hanno avuto altri casi in famiglia?" chiese Addison non distogliendo lo sguardo dalla bambina

"L'anamnesi familiare è negativa…- rispose Nancy -… Mi sono sempre chiesta come fai?"

"A fare cosa?" chiese Addison a sua cognata.

"Ad operare su bambini così piccoli…"

"Non è facile, però sai che se l'intervento riesce il più delle volte permetti a questi bambini di avere una vita normale, di crescere… - si girò verso Nancy -…Prima era più facile…"

"Prima?"

"Prima della nascita di Roberto…"

La bambina fece il clisma opaco "Porca miseria – esclamo Addison vedendo le lastre – ha la forma lunga… Vedi – disse a Nancy, indicandole una delle lastre della bambina – l'aganglia è estesa a tutto il colon, fortunatamente non è presente a livello ileale…"

"Cosa vuoi fare?"

"Parlare con i genitori e prenotare una sala operatoria…"

"Quando vuoi fare l'intervento?" chiese Nancy

"Al più presto, pensavo domani o dopodomani, per adesso faremo un 'nursing' con soluzione fisiologica, per evitare l'instaurarsi di un'enterocolite"

"Non credi sia meglio una colostomia?" chiese Nancy

"Non è necessaria se operiamo presto… - rispose Addison - … Sei molto legata a questa famiglia…"

"Già, Cindy è una mia paziente da tanto tempo, la seguo da dieci anni, ha una storia di endometriosi, ha provato due anni a restare incinta…"

"Starà bene la bambina…" disse Addison, non sapendo bene che cosa dire, convincendosi lei stessa delle sue parole.

* * *

"Addison, vuoi operare domani?" chiese Derek stranamente sorpreso dalle parole di sua moglie

"Sono un chirurgo, Derek non mi sembra una cosa così strana…" gli rispose Addison

"Ma si tratta di un intervento lungo… Come pensi di fare?"

"Non è così lungo, durerà circa 4 ore… penso di operare in laparoscopia per asportare parte del colon e successivamente per via trans anale…"

"Addison, non mi interessa che tipo di intervento vuoi fare, dico solo che secondo me è presto per entrare in una sala operatoria, Roberto ha meno di un mese!" disse Derek

"Derek, pensi veramente che non abbia pensato a questo?... Se a te non va di restare per 4 ore con tuo figlio, lo chiederò a tua madre o a Bizzy…" rispose Addison disturbata dal comportamento di suo marito

"Che cosa? Credi che così cambi la situazione?"

"Che intendi dire, Derek?" chiese Addison adesso francamente arrabbiata con suo marito

"Lo sai cosa intendo dire…"

"Tutto mi aspettavo da te, tranne che fossi un maschilista…" disse scuotendo la testa

"Io non sono un maschilista! - protestò Derek – Mi sembra di averti sempre appoggiato nelle tue scelte, se ero un maschilista, come dici, pensi che ti avrei permesso di prendere un seconda specializzazione e un master in genetica…"

"Derek… Posso gestire questa cosa solo se tu mi vieni incontro, se so di potere contare su di te… Per un momento, per uno solo mettiti nei miei panni…" disse Addison con meno ostilità e cercando comprensione

"Va bene… Come ti vuoi organizzare?" chiese Derek perplesso

"Annie e Jake potrebbero andare da tua madre domani, e tu potresti stare con Roberto…"

"E se Roberto ha fame?"

"Userò il tiralatte, così se durante la mia assenza dovesse avere fame tu lo potrai allattare, non mi sembra molto complicato" a volte Derek riusciva ad essere veramente irrazionale, strano per un neurochirurgo

"E se non dovesse bastare?" Derek incalzò Addison con un'altra domanda

"Tu hai idea di quanto mangia tuo figlio? – rispose Addison retoricamente, perché loro figlio sin dai primi giorni non era mai stato un bambino che mangiava tanto e di questo Derek era perfettamente a conoscenza - … In questo caso potrai gridare al miracolo!"

* * *

L'indomani mattina alle ore 9 Addison, cominciò l'intervento. In galleria c'erano 3 specializzandi di chirurgia pediatrica, intenti a prendere appunti sui momenti dell'intervento, e più defilato seduto vicino al muro c'era Derek, in compagnia di Roberto.

"Lei è un parente?" chiese uno dei giovani medici,

"Come scusi?" chiese Derek

"Dico, è un parente della bambina…" rispose lo specializzando,

"No… veramente sono un parente del chirurgo… - spiegò Derek – piacere Derek Shepherd" disse presentandosi

"Lei è Derek Shepherd, il neurochirurgo?" chiese un'altra degli specializzandi,

"In persona!" rispose Derek,

"Pensavamo lavorasse a Seattle - aggiunse sempre la specializzanda – abbiamo sentito parlare delle sue ricerche…"

"Sono tornato a New York, e tra qualche giorno prenderò servizio qui al Mt. Sinai, come primario di Neurochirurgia…"

"Sarà un piacere lavorare con lei, Dr. Shepherd…" disse lo specializzando, nel mentre l'altra specializzanda parlava con una sua collega a bassa voce "Hai visto che occhi, è così sexy… Dicono che a Seattle stava con una di primo anno… ".

Certe cose non sarebbero mai cambiate, né a Seattle, né a New York, pensò Derek…

* * *

Addison terminò soddisfatta l'intervento, uscì dalla sala operatoria e tornò in UTIN dove di lì a poco avrebbero riportato la bambina, Derek era nell'anticamera ad aspettarla insieme a Roberto che continuava a dormire, ma non ancora per molto, nel suo seggiolino, "Complimenti per l'intervento, tesoro – disse Derek dando un bacio sulla guancia a sua moglie ancora in camice da sala operatoria – molto elegante e mini-invasivo… Starà bene la bambina?"

"L'intervento è andato bene, se nel post-operatorio non ci sono problemi, tra un po' potrà tornare a casa e vivere una vita normale…"

"Ti ho preso un caffè, macchiato e decaffeinato…" le disse porgendole un bicchiere di caffè caldo

"Grazie, ne avevo bisogno… Roberto?... Ho visto che era con te in galleria… A proposito grazie per essere venuto"

"Mi mancavano i tuoi interventi alla Montgomery e poi così Roberto ti ha visto operare per la prima volta… E' stato buonissimo, ha dormito tutto il tempo, si è svegliato solo adesso, credo voglia stare con te… Buongiorno ometto!" disse Derek avvicinandosi al bambino che cominciava a svegliarsi tra un gorgoglio e uno sbadiglio che sembrava più un sorriso. Addison prese in braccio suo figlio "Ehi piccolino, è un sorriso quello? Sei contento di vedermi? Ooh, andiamo a fare una passeggiata in corridoio?..." disse Addison uscendo dall'anticamera dell'Utin con Roberto adagiato sulla spalla prima che con il suo pianto svegliasse o disturbasse i bambini ricoverati "Credo che adesso abbia fame… - disse Derek – Prendo il latte, vuoi che glielo dia io?", "No, no, ho un po' di tempo prima di visitare la bambina, preferirei darglielo io, tra ieri e oggi ho passato poco tempo con lui…" disse Addison, che se da un lato era contenta per avere ripreso a lavorare, dall'altro era dispiaciuta del tempo che sottraeva a suo figlio. "Domani farà un mese… - disse Derek guardandoli – Dovremmo festeggiare, potremmo andare al parco…", "E di sera potremmo invitare Savvy e Weiss, che ne pensi?" aggiunse Addison.

"Credo sia una buona idea… Hanno salito la bambina, vai, ci penso io a lui…" disse Derek vedendo arrivare l'incubatrice con la piccola paziente di Addison.

* * *

La sera dopo Addison e Derek invitarono finalmente i loro vecchi amici Savvy e Weiss, avevano tante cose da raccontarsi. Questi anni lontano da quella che da sempre era stata la loro città, New York, li avevano profondamente cambiati e questo i loro amici lo avevano notato, di sicuro quello che non potevano sospettare nemmeno lontanamente era che, nonostante tutto, i due anni passati lontano avevano rafforzato il loro rapporto, e adesso, come i primi anni del loro primo matrimonio, sembravano veramente innamorati l'uno dell'altra e disponibili, Derek era più affettuoso e Addison sembrava meno lavoro-dipendente, la loro dinamica familiare, seppure non scevra di incomprensioni e litigi, era sana "Addison, complimenti per la cena, era squisita… Ma come hai fatto, tra Jake, Annie, Roberto, e il lavoro?"

"Derek mi ha aiutato, o meglio oggi pomeriggio ha portato i bambini al parco, Roberto ha dormito, e stamattina è venuta la signora di servizio… Come vedi non c'è nessun segreto!" rispose ridendo "Però è vero, vi trovo proprio bene, sembrate di nuovo Addison&Derek dei tempi d'oro…"

"Ahahahahahah… Perché abbiamo avuto anche dei tempi d'oro?" chiese ridendo Derek sorseggiando un altro po' di vino, "Ammetto che gli ultimi anni non sono stati proprio brillanti…" rispose Addison, "Questo non lo puoi dire, quest'ultimo anno con la nascita di Roberto ci ha ripagati di tanti anni di incomprensioni, litigi e… tradimenti reciproci! - poi Derek chiese ai suoi vecchi amici – Invece voi non ci avete ancora raccontato nulla della piccola Sofia… In compenso noi vi abbiamo fatto una testa così su Roberto…"

"Sofia è un miracolo – cominciò Savvy – quando siamo arrivato all'orfanatrofio a Budapest, abbiamo visto questa bimba bellissima, era molto piccola, aveva meno di un anno, e si vedeva dal suo visino dolce che tutto quello che voleva era un po' di affetto, così mi sono avvicinata a lei, abbiamo giocato insieme per un po', dovevi vedere Weiss alle prese con quelle costruzioni, poi l'ho presa in braccio ed è scattato qualcosa, come se ci fosse un feeling speciale tra me e lei, quella sera Weiss mi ha confessato che anche lui aveva avuto la stessa sensazione, così abbiamo avviato le pratiche per l'adozione…" gli occhi di Savvy erano lucidi, ma non tristi, perché Sofia era il loro dono speciale.

"Mi diceva Weiss che andate spesso in Ungheria…" disse Derek, "Si, si, vogliamo che Sofia non perda le sue origini… Poi Budapest è una città molta bella! Sapete, stiamo prendendo anche delle lezioni di Ungherese, veramente Weiss non sembra molto portato, però si impegna molto!" disse Savvy sorseggiando anche lei il suo vino, "Povera Addison, - notò Weiss – noi qui a bere quest'ottimo Sassicaia e lei coca-cola…", "… Per Roberto questo ed altro… abbiamo un'altra bottiglia di quella annata" confessò Addison, Derek che aveva appena bevuto un altro sorso, baciò d'istinto le labbra di Addison e disse "Così non puoi dire che non l'hai assaggiato!".


	36. Chapter 36

**CHAPTER 36**

* * *

27 maggio – ore 7:30

Addison era ancora a letto, Derek stava finendo di prepararsi per andare in ospedale, era davanti lo specchio intento ad annodarsi la cravatta.

"Buongiorno!" mormorò Addison svegliandosi, Derek distolse gli occhi dallo specchio e si diresse verso di lei per darle il bacio del buongiorno "Buongiorno, amore!"

"Non mi hai svegliato, avremmo potuto fare colazione insieme…" disse Addison

"Non volevo disturbarti… stanotte è stata un po' movimentata…" disse Derek con un sorriso malizioso

"Già… Hai controllato Roberto?"

"Ancora dorme… - disse Derek mentre si sistemava i capelli allo specchio – come sto?"

"Come mai così elegante?" chiese Addison

"Ho una riunione con il consiglio alle 8 e poi un intervento alle 11:00… A quanto pare Il Mt. Sinai si è gemellato con il Seattle Grace Hospital, Richard ha mandato degli specializzandi e degli strutturati, inoltre dobbiamo rivedere i programmi di insegnamento…"

"…Chissà chi ha mandato…" mormorò tra sé e sé Addison alzandosi dal letto, convinta che tra gli specializzandi del SGH ci fossero anche vecchie conoscenze.

"Posso chiederti un favore?" chiese Derek, Addison annuì.

"Puoi chiamare Lory e chiederle com'è andata con Eric e i ragazzi… ", il giorno prima era ritornato suo cognato ed Annie e Jake vedendo il proprio padre sulla sedia a rotelle si erano sconvolti.

"Ma certo, Derek… Lory sa bene che per qualsiasi problema noi saremo al suo fianco…"

"Spero che riesca gestire questa situazione, è sempre stata molto dipendente da Eric… Tu, invece, hai programmi per oggi?"

"Non credo, piove, e non vorrei che Roberto pigliasse freddo, ieri era un po' raffreddato, forse dovrei portarlo dal pediatra…"

"Sarà stato il vaccino…"

"Non credo lo ha fatto una settimana fa…" gli ricordò Addison

"Non hai bisogno di portarlo dal pediatra, tu sei Addison Adrienne Forbes Montgmery hai due specializzazioni, di cui una in chirurgia neonatale…"

"Non scherzare, non posso essere il medico di mio figlio… e nemmeno tu!" disse stampandogli un bacio sulle labbra, Derek ricambiò il bacio poi guardò l'orologio "Amore, sono in ritardo devo scappare!"

* * *

Mt. Sinai Hospital

"Gentili colleghi, - disse Harvey, il direttore di chirurgia del Mt. Sinai, - è con molto piacere che vi presento i nuovi colleghi del SGH, il Dr. Hunt, la Dr. Altman, il Dr. Avery, la Dr. Grey e la Dr. Young, come sapete dal mese scorso è partito il programma di scambio e di ricerca con questa importante struttura ospedaliera della costa Ovest, il Seattle Grace Hospital, ricordo che il dipartimento di chirurgia del SGH è diretto dal nostro stimato collega Richard Webber, che per tanti anni ha lavorato nel nostro ospedale, pertanto è per me un onore lavorare con questi nuovi colleghi. L'obiettivo di questo programma è quello di formare medici e chirurghi competenti e di fornire al malato la migliore assistenza sia in ambito professionale che umano… - al discorso di Harvey Bradbury seguirono gli applausi di rito – Adesso cedo la parola al Dr. Shepherd, il nostro primario di neurochirurgia…"

"Grazie, Dr. Bradbury, sono molto contento che il Mt. Sinai abbia scelto il SGH per questo progetto, il Seattle Grace è un ospedale a cui sono molto legato e che conosco bene, in quanto ex primario di neurochirurgia, è un ambiente di lavoro splendido e molto formativo per i giovani medici… Basti pensare ai medici importanti che lì si sono formati professionalmente, come la Dr. Ellis Grey, due volte vincitrice dell'Harper Avery Award, e il Dr. Webber. Sono quindi convinto che il Mt. Sinai, i nostri allievi specializzandi e, soprattutto i nostri pazienti, perché ricordiamo che la cura del malato deve essere sempre il nostro principale obiettivo, non potranno che beneficiare di questo progetto. Non mi resta che dare il benvenuto ai nostri nuovi colleghi, con molti di loro ho già avuto il piacere di lavorare a Seattle e sono convinto che saranno un valore aggiunto per questa azienda e per la nostra città".

Finiti i convenevoli, i dottori tornarono alla loro routine.

Derek si avvicinò a Meredith e la salutò "Ciao Meredith… - disse affettuosamente – non sapevo che Richard ti avesse fatto entrare nel progetto…"

"Ho fatto cambio con Alex, così poteva stare vicino ad Izzie… E' un problema?"

"Assolutamente, semmai è un piacere, più tardi ho un intervento, una craniotomia, sospetto ascesso cerebrale, ti lavi con me?"

"Non saprei… - rispose Meredith – non sono più molto interessata alla neurochirurgia, preferisco la chirurgia generale, mi hanno detto che qui opera la 'leggenda'… Dicono che sarà il prossimo presidente dell'American College of Surgeons…"

"Aaaaaahhhh… - disse Derek ridendo,ma sotto sotto arrabbiato – se vuoi te lo presento…"

"Tu lo conosci?" chiese Meredith

"Si, qualche volta abbiamo giocato a tennis e a golf, è una persona molto simpatica… Allora, ti piace la grande mela?"

"Sono arrivata ieri e non ho avuto molto tempo per visitarla, ti ricordo che sono un chirurgo, la mia vita è l'ospedale…"

"Non si vive di sola chirurgia, Meredith, e poi anche lo spirito va nutrito, ti consiglio il Guggenheim Museum… - improvvisamente il suo cercapersone squillò – mi spiace Meredith, pronto soccorso!"

* * *

"Allora, coniglietto, ti è piaciuto il bagnetto? - disse Addison avvolgendo Roberto nel suo morbido piccolo accappatoio bianco e azzurro, rigorosamente Ralph Lauren, il bambino era divertito da quel rituale e guardando la sua mamma le regalava sorrisini e gorgoglii - … Non volevi più uscire dall'acqua, ti stavi proprio divertendo…Ora ci vestiamo, ma prima ascoltiamo il cuoricino" disse prendendo il suo stetoscopio pediatrico. Era il momento migliore, il bambino era tranquillo e non piangeva. Cominciò ad ascoltare i polmoni, nessun problema, suono chiaro polmonare, passò al cuore, sentì qualcosa che non doveva sentire, un soffio sordo e rude a sbarra, si spaventò nel frattempo anche il bambino cominciò ad agitarsi, lo vestì e fece subito una telefonata "Buongiorno, sono la Dr. Montgomery, il Dr. Boyle è libero?... Si, grazie… Ciao Jack, scusami se ti disturbo, ho un problema con Roberto…"

'Addison, perdonami sono di fretta un mio paziente ha avuto un incidente e sto andando al Mt. Sinai, mi dicevi del bambino…'

"Si… io auscultandolo ho avvertito un soffio rude e aspro…"

"Altri segni, tachipnea, dispnea, cianosi?"

"No, no…"

"Febbre?"

"Ha avuto un po' di febbre dopo il vaccino, ma se non fosse per il soffio direi che sta bene, è vivace…"

"… Facciamo così, portalo al Mt. Sinai, voglio fare degli accertamenti…"

* * *

Mt. Sinai Hospital

"Allora cosa abbiamo?" chiese Derek entrando in PS

"Sospetto trauma spinale nella 2…- disse il Dr. Avery – Ma non è stato chiamato per il trauma, c'è sua moglie in sala d'aspetto…"

"Mia moglie?" chiese perplesso Derek andando verso la sala d'aspetto

"Addison! – esclamò Derek- che ci fai qui?... Ci sono problemi con la tua paziente?"

"Derek… non sono qui per la mia paziente… Ho, anzi abbiamo, un appuntamento con Jack…" disse Addison in preda alla confusione e alla paura.

"Jack?!...Jack il pediatra?- chiese Derek -… Addie… ci sono problemi con Roberto?" continuò a domandare Derek ormai in preda all'agitazione.

"Dobbiamo fare degli accertamenti…- rispose Addison – … Dopo il bagno era tranquillo e ho pensato che fosse il momento buono per visitarlo, e ho sentito un soffio a sbarra sul precordio… Probabilmente mi sto allarmando per nulla…" disse cercando di convincersi delle sue parole.

"Hai fatto bene a parlare con il pediatra… - disse Derek poi si voltò a guardare Roberto – E' così tranquillo quando dorme…"

"Derek, Addison… - disse il Dr. Boyle trafelato avvicinandosi ai genitori del suo piccolo paziente – Mi dispiace non essere arrivato prima, ma stanno per operare un altro dei miei assistiti, ho spiegato il problema al primario di cardiologia, vi dovrebbero chiamare per eseguire l'ecocardiogramma e gli altri accertamenti, mi spiace non potere assistere, ma devo andare in sala operatoria… Tenetemi informato e se ci sono problemi fatemi cercare al cercapersone", detto questo si avviò verso il complesso operatorio.

"Devo posticipare l'intervento…" comunicò Derek alzandosi, Addison distolse lo sguardo per un momento da suo figlio, i loro occhi si incrociarono, e con voce flebile si limitò a dire "Va bene…".

Derek si diresse verso il tabellone degli interventi, la sua testa era totalmente altrove, non avrebbe operato quel giorno, senza quasi accorgersene urtò qualcuno "Ehi, un po' d'attenzione!" esclamò la ragazza, "Mi scusi…Meredith!"

"Derek, tutto bene, hai una faccia da funerale…"

"Sono spaventato, pare che mio figlio ha un problema cardiaco…"

"Oh…" si limitò a dire Meredith

"E'piccolo, ha solo un mese…"

"Mi spiace, Derek – disse con compassione - …era per questo che sei scappato in pronto soccorso?"

"Si…"

"Sapete di cosa si tratta?"

"Devono fare degli accertamenti… Spero che non sia qualcosa di serio, se lo vedi sta benissimo, è vispo, allegro, l'unico problema che ha avuto fino ad ora sono state le coliche, ma quelle sono normali? No?…", Meredith guardava Derek, era così diverso dal McDreamy che aveva idealizzato, era preoccupato, e la sua faccia non faceva molto per nasconderlo, così come le sue parole, sapeva bene che tutto quello di cui aveva bisogno in questo momento era una persona amica con cui parlare e sfogare la sua ansia, e d' impeto lo abbracciò "Io sono qua, per qualsiasi cosa sono a tua disposizione, tra un'ora ho un intervento, ma se vuoi lo sposto così ti faccio compagnia…" gli disse Meredith per rassicurarlo.

"Non mi va che salti un intervento proprio il primo giorno di lavoro…" disse Derek

"Ok, allora vado a lavarmi…"

"…Meredith… grazie!"

Derek cancellò l'intervento e tornò da Addison con due tazze di cioccolata starbucks "Grazie…" disse Addison, "Non sembra che stia male…" notò Derek osservando attentamente suo figlio, "Ho scoperto quel soffio in modo assolutamente fortuito, era tranquillo e poi adesso che è un po' più grande si apprezza meglio, Derek non voglio bagnarmi prima di piovere, voglio solo avere la sicurezza che sta bene…"

"Anche io, Addie…"


	37. Chapter 37

**CHAPTER 37**

* * *

Mentre Derek e Addison parlavano tra loro, vennero interrotti dalla voce di Christina Young, "Allora chi deve fare l'ecocardiogramma e la consulenza cardiochirurgica?" chiese a tutti quelli presenti nella sala "Siamo noi!", rispose Derek, "Tutti e tre?" rispose come sempre pungente Christina, "No, veramente è per mio figlio… Christina, è molto piccolo…" incominciò a spiegare Derek.

"Va bene,va bene, per me grandi o piccoli non c'è differenza… lo visito, faccio l'ecocardiogramma e vi dico cosa ho trovato - lo zittì Christina – entrate in ambulatorio!"

Addison tolse il bambino dall'ovetto e cominciò a svestirlo per fare la visita, "Il bambino è nato a termine?" chiese Christina.

"Si, - rispose Derek – a 39 settimane…"

"Ci sono stati problemi durante la gravidanza?"

"No, no, tutto nella norma… Abbiamo portato la scheda del pediatra e la cartella neonatale che hanno compilato quando è nato, è in italiano, ma se hai bisogno te la traduco, questo, invece, è l'ecocardio fetale, che non mostra anomalie per l'età gestazionale" disse Derek porgendole dei fogli.

Christina non fece molto caso alla documentazione che Derek le aveva fornito, si alzò dalla sedia e si diresse verso il bambino, a questo puntò forse per l'ambiente freddo dell'ospedale forse per la paura di essere visitato da un persona mai vista prima, Roberto cominciò a piangere inconsolabilmente, Christina non fece molto caso alla reazione del neonato e poggio lo stetoscopio sul suo sterno, cominciò ad auscultare ma il pianto del bambino era troppo forte "Dannazione non riesco a sentire nulla se strilla così – disse infastidita – signora prepari del valium!"

"Che cosa?" esclamò Addison, "Vuoi dare a mio figlio uno psicofarmaco, solo perché non riesci a visitarlo… Io sono un chirurgo neonatale, visito ogni giorno bambini che piangono così e non mi è mai sfiorato lontanamente di dare il valium ai miei pazienti!"

In quel momento entrò in ambulatorio la Dottoressa Altman, "Buongiorno, sono la Dr. Altman" disse presentandosi a Derek e Addison "il Dr. Shepherd e la Dr. Montgomery, presumo la vostra fama vi precede…" disse porgendo la mano ai suoi colleghi "Ehi, piccolino, cosa c'è? Sei spaventato? Me lo fai ascoltare il cuoricino? Yang, mi puoi passare uno stetoscopio pediatrico…"

Disse mentre cercava di tranquillizzare il bambino per visitarlo, dopo la visita disse "La saturazione è buona. Ho avvertito un fremito e un soffio, anche se sfortunatamente non l'ho potuto apprezzare benissimo, il bambino è un po' agitato… Voglio fare un ecocardiogramma e un ECG prima di pronunciarmi…"

"Possiamo farli oggi?" chiese Derek

"Ma certo, li facciamo subito, prima però ho bisogno di avere un po' di notizie su…"

"Roberto…" disse Addison

"Prima di sentire questo soffio, il bambino ha avuto altri problemi… E' importante soprattutto sapere se il bambino è mai diventato cianotico o se ha mostrato pallore e se ci sono state modificazioni del respiro…"

"Soffre solo di coliche, e poi sin da quando è nato mangia poco, ma se si esclude questo è assolutamente asintomatico…"

"Durante la gravidanza, ha preso farmaci o ha sofferto di diabete, lupus?"

"Ho preso solo l'acido folico e alcuni integratori vitaminici. Nessuna patologia, non ero nemmeno ipertesa…"

"Casi di cardiopatie congenite in famiglia?" chiese ancora la Dr. Altman

"Mio nipote è affetto da sindrome di Down, presentava una forma totale di canale atrioventricolare, è stato operato all'età due anni, adesso sta bene" raccontò Derek.

"Non è assolutamente il caso di vostro figlio, quello che sospetto è un difetto interventricolare…"

La Dr. Altman eseguì l'ecocardiogramma, Roberto presentava un piccolo foro nella parete che separa i due ventricoli "Vedete – disse la Dr. Altman a Derek, Addison e Christina – si tratta di un piccolo DIV perimembranoso, sono molto frequenti nei bambini…"

"Pensa di operare?" chiese zelante Christina

"La malattia di Roger non si opera dottoressa Young, nell'80-90% dei casi il DIV si chiude spontaneamente…" rispose Addison

"E' il chirurgo neonatale che parla, non la madre…" commentò la Dr. Altman "Il bambino va solo controllato periodicamente…"

"Ma non c'è il rischio di una Sindrome di Eisenmenger?" chiese Christina

"Se il DIV fosse più ampio si, ma non è questo il caso, il difetto di Roberto è molto piccolo…"

"Molto rumore per nulla" commentò Derek

"Ha perfettamente ragione, Dr. Shepherd, a fronte di un soffio rude e ampio, abbiamo solo un lieve difetto, comunque avete fatto bene a farlo controllare… Io consiglierei di fare un nuovo ecocardiogramma il prossimo mese, consiglierei anche un RX del torace"

"Terapia?" chiese Christina

"Nessuna terapia, solo controlli ravvicinati, ovviamente per qualsiasi problema sono a vostra disposizione" disse il medico

In quel momento entrò anche il Dr. Boyle "Buongiorno, sono il Dr. Boyle, il pediatra di Roberto…"

"Jack?" chiese Teddy Altman al collega

"Teddy! Che piacere vederti… saranno cinque anni che non ci vediamo, pensavo fossi in Iraq…"

"Sono tornata, avevo bisogno di ritornare alla normalità, gli anni in Iraq mi hanno cambiata profondamente…"

"Ci credo, dev'essere un inferno lì…"

"Non hai idea!"

"Allora, come sta il mio piccolo paziente? Derek e Addison erano un po' spaventati" chiese informandosi il Dr. Boyle.

"Nel complesso direi che è un bambino che sta bene, forse un po' più piccolino rispetto alla norma… per quanto riguarda il soffio, l'ho visitato e ho eseguito un ecocardio – disse mostrando le immagini dell'esame – vedi, c'è un piccolo DIV perimembranoso…"

"Malattia di Roger…" disse indicando le immagini dell'ecocardiogramma di Roberto

"Già… fortunatamente non c'è altro!"

"Benissimo… Impegni per stasera? Potremmo andare a bere qualcosa, così mi racconti un po' della tua esperienza in Iraq…"

"Ore 8 Apple's Bee?" chiese Teddy

"Ore 8 Apple's Bee! Come i vecchi tempi" confermò Jack

* * *

"A quanto pare il bambino degli Shepherd non è chirurgico!" esclamò Christina sfogandosi con Meredith.

"E' una cosa buona, o no?" chiese Meredith

"Non è per niente buona, perché significa che,nonostante abbia dovuto visitare il marmocchio, oggi non entrerò in sala operatoria!" le rispose Meredith.

"Derek sembrava spaventato…" aggiunse Meredith

"Erano patetici… a Derek tremavano le mani, ma ti rendi conto, è un neurochirurgo…"

"Gli tremavano le mani?"

"Già…" rispose Christina addentando il suo sandwitch "… Com'è andata la tua ernia?"

"Bene, intervento semplice e veloce!"

"Credi che dovrei parlare con Derek, non so, chiedergli del bambino…"

"Meredith, Derek è un campo minato, come se non bastasse la nascita del bambino lo ha reso emotivo, non lascerà sua moglie questa volta, sono più affiatati di qualsiasi coppia conosca… fidati, volta pagina Mer…"

"E' facile per te che stai con Owen… A proposito, hai avuto problemi con Teddy?"

"A quanto pare il pediatra degli Shepherd, è un suo vecchio amico…"

"Veramente?"

"Eh, eh… stasera alle 8 hanno un appuntamento… Devo dirlo ad Hunt!"

* * *

CASA MONTGOMERY-SHEPHERD

"Dorme?" chiese Derek e Addison

"Finalmente si, era molto agitato non voleva nemmeno mangiare… - disse Addison con voce stanca sedendosi sul divano accanto a Derek - …che ti diceva Alessandra?"

"Domani lei ed Archer partono per Los Angeles… Erano dispiaciuti per Roberto, mi hanno chiesto di tenerli informati…"

"Non sta così male, glielo hai detto?"

"Si, si, gli ho spiegato tutto… A proposito dovremmo dirlo alle nonne?"chiese a sua volte Derek

"Non spaventiamole per adesso, tua madre ha già il problema di Eric e Lory, poi il bambino sta bene…" disse portandosi la mani alla faccia in segno di stanchezza e disperazione.

"Ehi, tutto bene?" chiese Derek massaggiandole la schiena

"No! – disse non nascondendo le lacrime – non va bene, oggi è stata una pessima giornata ed è stata solo colpa mia, non sono stata né una brava madre, né un bravo medico…"

"Ma che stai dicendo?" chiese perplesso Derek

"Lo sai perfettamente, lo sapevo che si trattava di una Roger, ma ho avuto paura Derek, ho temuto che ci potesse essere dell'altro e sono entrata in crisi, non so se ho fatto questo perché sono stanca o perché Roberto è un bambino difficile… Siamo stati pure fortunati che ha solo un DIV con il karma che mi ritrovo poteva anche avere due teste!"

"Addie, tesoro, Roberto è un bambino sano e vispo, non hai nulla da rimproverarti, oggi hai fatto quello che qualsiasi genitore avrebbe fatto, hai notato che c'era un problema e hai cercato di capire la causa e come curarlo… Sei brava, Addison, e non hai bisogno di sentirmelo dire"

"Sono stanca, Derek…" disse piangendo e poggiò la testa sul suo petto.


	38. Chapter 38

**CHAPTER 38 - Mi scuso con tutti i lettori di Destiny per non avere aggiornato prima la fanfiction, ho ormai questo capitolo da un bel poì di tempo, anche se solo oggi ho avuto il tempo e la voglia per rileggerlo e pubblicarlo...Spero vi piaccia, ci sono altri guai in visto per questa splendida coppia!... Review, review review!...adoro i commenti (sia quelli positivi che quelli negativi) **

* * *

Mt Sinai - il giorno dopo

"Ciao!" esclamò Meredith avvicinandosi a Derek

"Ciao Meredith…" rispose Derek distogliendo lo sguardo dal tabellone degli interventi di chirurgia

"Come stai?"

"Bene, grazie…"

"E il bambino?"

"Anche Roberto, ci ha tenuti svegli tutta la notte, ma nulla di strano, sta bene…" le raccontò Derek

"Sei di sala operatoria?" chiese Meredith

"Si, ho l'intervento di ieri…"

"Hai ancora bisogno di uno specializzando?"

"No, grazie, mi assiste il "

"Ok, allora possiamo mangiare insieme a pranzo?" continuò Meredith

"Dipende dall'intervento – rispose Derek – se riesco a finire l'intervento per tempo, vorrei tornare a casa da Roberto e Addison"

"Stai diventando un uomo di casa…" notò Meredith

"Cerco solo di esserci per la mia famiglia" puntualizzò Derek

Dopo alcune visite in ambulatorio Derek scese finalmente in sala operatoria per la sua craniotomia, l'intervento precedente era durato un po' più del dovuto costringendo Derek a posticipare il suo di un'altra ora, "Allora, Dr. Avery – disse mentre operava – ha pensato alla mia proposta?"

"Seguire una fellowship in neurochirurgia?" rispose il giovane con un'altra domanda

"Si" confermò Derek,

"Non saprei dottor Shepherd, la sua proposta mi lusinga ed è molto allettante, però vorrei ancora alcune settimane prima di darle la risposta definitiva, la neurochirurgia mi piace molto, ed è sicuramente la mia prima scelta, ma voglio essere convinto che sia questa la mia strada" spiegò Jackson.

"E' giusto quello che dice, fa bene a vagliare anche altre specializzazioni… Pinze a baionetta!"

In quello stesso istante entrò Meredith in sala operatoria, "Dr. Shepherd, dal pronto soccorso le chiedono se dopo la craniotomia può fare una emicraniotomia decompressiva…"

"Ictus ischemico…" mormorò Derek senza scomporsi mantenendo sempre gli occhi fissi sul campo operatorio "Va bene, qui ho finito devo solo chiudere, Dr. Grey cominci a lavarsi per il prossimo intervento…"

Derek entrò nella sala operatoria del paziente con l'ictus, lesse velocemente la cartella del paziente "Dr. Grey, lei è il medico che ha assistito il sig. Collins in pronto soccorso, nella cartella c'è scritto poco in anamnesi, mi può dire qualcosa in più?"

"Dr. Shepherd, cosa vuole sapere?" chiese Meredith perplessa

"Non le ho chiesto gli hobby o il film preferito del paziente, Dr Grey, voglio solo sapere la sua storia clinica ed eventualmente i farmaci che assume…"

"Il paziente è cardiopatico, inoltre soffre di fibrillazione atriale, è in terapia con amiodarone e ASA, la figlia ci ha riferito di un precedente TIA circa 3 mesi fa" disse anticipandola lo specializzando di anestesia.

"Benissimo, Daniels, grazie delle informazioni, cominciamo… Procedo con un'ampia craniotomia fronto-temporo-parietale…" disse Derek didatticamente.

Derek finì anche questo intervento, era stanchissimo, ormai erano le 4 passate e lui doveva ancora pranzare "Non sei più abituato ai ritmi frenetici dell'ospedale?" chiese Meredith.

"Non proprio, però tra mio figlio che si sveglia nel cuore della notte e lo stress di ieri, posso anche concedermi un momento di stanchezza… Più tardi ho diverse visite in ambulatorio. Nei prossimi giorni farò una DBS (Deep Brain Stimulating), su un paziente di 16 anni affetto da sindrome di Tourette, sei interessata?"

"Ma certo!" rispose Meredith

"Allora mi raccomando preparati sul caso clinico, ti invio la documentazione via email…" disse allontanandosi.

"Derek, dove vai?"

"A mangiare qualcosa e a chiamare casa, a più tardi Meredith!"

"Non ti ingraziare il capo, è un uomo sposato", disse Jackson con il suo solito sorriso da bravo ragazzo e i suoi bellissimi occhi turchesi.

"Si… Con me!" gli disse Meredith

"Con te?...Strano ieri avrei giurato di averlo visto con un'altra moglie!" aggiunse ridendo

"Io e Derek ci siamo scambiati i voti… su un Post-it…" raccontò Meredith

"Ho come la sensazione che il matrimonio con sua moglie, rispetto al vostro post-it, abbia una validità giuridica…"

"Jackson!" urlò Meredith

"Mer, non ti voglio prendere in giro, ti voglio solo consigliare di metterci una pietra sopra, flirtare con lui non è corretto, soprattutto per te…"

* * *

CASA MONTGOMERY-SHEPHERD – ore 20:30

Derek tornò a casa stanco e molto più tardi di quanto aveva previsto, aprì la porta di casa, al primo piano della brownstone non c'era nessuno, ma dai piani superiori si sentiva il pianto di suo figlio, salì le scale arrivò nella nursery, "Un'altra colica?" chiese Derek a sua moglie che cullava il bambino cercando di tranquillizzarlo, "Già…" rispose Addison, "Fa così da tanto?" continuò ad informarsi Derek, "10 minuti…" disse Addison, nel mentre i vagiti del bambino si facevano meno acuti, "Sembra vada meglio…", notò Derek, "2 minuti prima che entrassi gli ho dato l'alginor, è per questo che si è calmato…", "Sbaglio o siamo di cattivo umore?" chiese Derek, "Non sbagli… Pensi che io sia una persona cattiva?" replicò con un'altra domanda Addison, "Che stai dicendo?..."

"Appena ho pensato di tornare a lavorare guarda che casino si è scatenato, per non parlare della presenza di Meredith a New York…"

"Avevo la sensazione che si trattasse di questo…" commentò Derek "Addison, tra me e Meredith non c'è nulla…"

"Per ora, quanto devo aspettare prima di trovare un altro paio di mutande nella tasca del tuo vestito, Derek?" disse scuotendo la testa, si sentiva come se stesse rivivendo un dejavù.

"Ma che stai dicendo? - Derek a questo punto alzò il tono della voce – è assurdo quello che dici, tra me e Meredith non c'è assolutamente nulla, e non ho altro da aggiungere…" prese la giacca e uscì di casa sbattendo la porta.

Andò in un Pub a bere qualcosa, di sicuro per la sua stanchezza e il suo mal di testa sarebbero state più indicate delle aspirine, ma quello di cui aveva bisogno al momento era uno scotch, "Dr. Shepherd, che ci fa qui?" chiese una voce conosciuta, "Dr. Avery… lei che ci fa qui?", "Bevo birra e gioco a dardi…Lei invece?", "Ho litigato con mia moglie… Crede che sia ancora innamorato di Meredith…" raccontò candidamente Derek al suo studente, "Non so quali siano i suoi sentimenti per Meredith, Dr. Shepherd, ma posso dirle che Meredith è ancora innamorata di lei…", Derek bevve un altro sorso del suo Scotch, scosse la testa, pensò tra sé e sé ai suoi sentimenti per la ragazza, e al rapporto con Addison, si chiese se non fossero diventati una di quella coppie che stanno insieme solo per i figli.

Tornò a casa, le parole di Jackson lo avevano confuso, e non sapeva bene cosa pensare, salì le scale e arrivò in camera da letto "Bentornato" disse Addison continuando a leggere il suo libro. "Addison… - disse non tanto sicuro che sua moglie lo stesse a sentire -… Io…Io ho bisogno di un po' di tempo per pensare…", Addison chiuse il libro e lo guardò negli occhi e senza scomporsi chiese "A cosa devi pensare Derek?", "Io… Io…lascia stare…", disse Derek sbottonandosi la camicia e preparandosi per andare a letto. Non sapeva bene nemmeno lui cosa intendesse con quel 'io ho bisogno di un po' di tempo per pensare', l'unica cosa che sapeva è che per un momento nella sua testa era balenata l'idea di lasciare di nuovo sua moglie per tornare ad un rapporto con Meredith, che gli permetteva di restare in ospedale senza vincoli orari e che non lo metteva ogni giorno di fronte alle responsabilità di un matrimonio e di un bambino.

Andò a letto, ma non riuscì a prendere sonno, guardò l'ora della sveglia erano quasi le 2 di notte di lì a poco Roberto si sarebbe svegliato, infatti dopo qualche minuto il vagito del bambino arrivò puntuale dal baby monitor posto sul comodino di Addison. Derek non si scompose, e invece di andare nella stanza del bambino come aveva fatto tante altre volte, si girò dall'altro lato facendo finta di dormire. Una ventina di minuti dopo tornò Addison, si rimise a letto e prima di riaddormentarsi disse "Derek, io ho sbagliato a dirti quelle cose, ero stanca e ti ho aggredito, me ne assumo la colpa, ma per favore non te la prendere con il bambino, è l'unico che non ha colpe in questa storia…".


	39. Chapter 39

**CHAPTER 39 - E' un po' corto e un po' triste...ma nel prossimo le cose andranno meglio. Leggete e commentate**

* * *

7 giugno

Derek alla fine aveva deciso di andare via da casa, Addison non aveva cercato nemmeno di convincerlo a restare. Era successo tutto così in fretta, fino a 10 giorni prima tutto sembrava andare benissimo tra loro. Derek aveva preso una camera in albergo e aveva ripreso a frequentare Meredith, Addison, invece, da qualche giorno aveva riaperto lo studio, riceveva a giorni alterni e nella sua stanza c'era un lettino per Roberto.

Non aveva avuto più notizie di Derek, fino a quando non lo incontrò in modo fortuito nell'ascensore del Mt. Sinai Hospital. Doveva salire al 7°piano per una visita in pediatria per Roberto. "Ma che bel bambino…" disse una donna sulla sessantina vedendola entrare in ascensore, "Grazie" disse Addison sorridendo, al 2° piano le porte dell'ascensore si aprirono di nuovo, questa volta ad entrare furono Derek e Meredith, scherzavano, sembravano contenti, non si erano nemmeno accorti delle altre pensore in ascensore. Addison non diceva nulla e aspettava pazientemente il suo piano, Derek non sapeva nemmeno della sua presenza assorto com'era nella discussione con Meredith. Finalmente il 7°piano, Addison si fece spazio tra la gente chiedendo "permesso" e uscì dall'ascensore, Derek si accorse che era lei e la seguì uscendo anche lui "Addison, Addison…". Si voltò, i loro sguardi si incrociarono, Derek notò che la sua faccia era più cupa, non sapeva bene cosa dirle, continuava a guardarla, le parole gli morivano in gola "…Hai fatto la tua scelta Derek – disse Addison rompendo il silenzio per lui – io la rispetto, e poi non ho né la forza né la voglia di lottare per un uomo che non ha alcun interesse a stare con me…". Gli occhi di Derek si gonfiarono di lacrime, sapeva di dovere dire qualcosa, di spiegarle che non era come credeva, erano queste le parole con cui sua moglie lo stava lasciando? Si è vero aveva frequentato Meredith in questi giorni, ma solo professionalmente, solo una sera erano andati a bere qualcosa insieme, ma nulla di più. Adesso le parole di Addison gli facevano tremare il terreno sotto i piedi "Ti prego Addie, perdonami, sono stato un povero idiota… - le disse in lacrime – Siete le persone più importanti della mia vita, non voglio perdervi per un momento di debolezza, ti giuro che tra me e Meredith non c'è stato assolutamente nulla, solo un rapporto di lavoro, avevo bisogno di pensare, per questo sono andato via, vi ho pensato ogni giorno, ma non avevo la forza di telefonare… - Derek si avvicinò all'ovetto di Roberto, vide che il bambino era intento a giocare con un giochino – Questo non lo faceva fino a 10 giorni fa!" esclamò meravigliato, "… I primi giorni ti cercava, girava lo sguardo sperando di vederti…" gli raccontò Addison, "Posso prenderlo?" chiese Derek, aspettando il permesso di Addison, "Si certo, dopotutto è tuo figlio…", "Ehi, ometto… Sei contento di vedermi?" disse Derek prendendo il bimbo in braccio, ma Roberto gli ripose scoppiando a piangere e cercarndo l'abbraccio affettuoso di sua madre "Non è stato benissimo, è un po' irritabile…" gli spiegò Addison, "Spero nulla di grave" disse Derek allarmato, "Solo una febbricola, sono qui per un controllo di routine" disse per tranquillizzare suo marito, Derek annuì "Ok, vorrei esserci, mi piacerebbe stare un po' con voi, ti spiace se prendo un giorno?".

"Fai come vuoi, io nel pomeriggio ho delle visite in studio…" disse Addison senza dare troppo peso alle sue parole.

"Addie…"

"Hai perso il diritto di chiamarmi Addie, Derek! Sei liberissimo di fare quello che vuoi della tua vita, se vuoi prenderti un giorno, vai, prenditelo!"

"Ma perché fai così?... Fingi di fare l'indifferente che non ti importa nulla di quello che dico…"

"Dovresti imparare a tenere a bada il tuo Ego…" tagliò corto Addison prendendo suo figlio e allontanandosi da Derek, che restò lì impietrito e impotente.

* * *

"Gli interventi di oggi?" chiese Derek arrabbiato come non mai, prese in mano una cartella clinica, cominciò a sfogliarla, "Siete degli incompetenti – disse agli specializzandi che erano in reparto – è così che compilate le cartella, sono fatte malissimo, manca tutto, l'anamnesi, l'esame obiettivo… - ne prese in mano un'altra – chi ha compilato la cartella del signor Jones è un ignorante, se c'è un'ispezione andiamo tutti in galera, qual è la diagnosi d'entrata?" chiese alzando il tono di voce.

"Derek, calmati!" gli disse Meredith

"Dr. Grey, sono il primario di neurochirurgia e gradirei essere chiamato Dr. Shepherd, se sei in grado rifai le cartelle!" disse allontanandosi dalla postazione.

"Oggi è più incazzato del solito…" notò uno specializzando, "Hai visto come ha trattato la Dr. Grey…" disse un'altra, "Probabilmente ieri avranno avuto problemi di coppia…" disse l'altro, "Che intendi dire?", "Non lo sai Grey è l'amante di Shepherd, la moglie lo ha scoperto e lo ha buttato fuori di casa…".

Per quanto si sforzasse Derek non riusciva a lavorare, aveva delle pubblicazioni da controllare e dei pazienti da vedere prima delle dimissioni, ma la sua testa era al 7° piano, uscì dalla stanza e si diresse verso l'ascensore, "Dr. Shepherd, io e il Dr. Avery abbiamo completato le cartelle, dobbiamo fare altro?", "Avete fatto meno del vostro dovere. Scendete al PS… e cercate di non combinare altri guai!" rispose scontrosamente Derek entrando in ascensore, scese al 7° piano, vide Addison ancora nell'anticamera intenta a leggere una copia di Newsweek, si sedette accanto a lei, non disse nulla, aspettò pazientemente il loro turno in silenzio, ma non entrò con loro per la visita.

Tornò in reparto, fece alcune visite e un piccolo intervento di routine per drenare un idrocefalo normoteso.


End file.
